Automatic Melody
by Bandit-sama
Summary: A musician is thrown into Jak’s world, and now is looking for the legendary hero Mar to bring her home only to find someone else. JinxXOC
1. My Melody

I don't own Jak and Daxter or any of it's characters, nor do I own MTV. I only own Krane, Schorn and that damn failure of a band they have.

**Edit:** 06/21/07, I've gone back and changed a lot so please reread and enjoy. Many things have been added and chapters have been made longer.

Enjoy!

* * *

_"Here are my rainy melodies, here are the songs I listened while the rain pounded down beside me as I waited for you to return."_

A loud bass beat ran through a small room and made it feel as if the room itself had a rough, deep heartbeat. Behind a small glass window stood a group of four men who gathered around in front of a microphone singing the words heard through a young woman's headphones. Above the group of four men was a red light that read, 'recording'.

"_My missing you is unbearable and I pray to see your face while I sleep._"

A loud buzz entered the room with the four men, and then a voice. "That's fine," a young woman said who was sitting in front of the glass with a large panel of buttons and lights in front of her. "We'll cut it there."

Behind the glass with the young woman stood another young man who had his arms crossed as he listened through another pair of headphones.

"Aw come on!" one of singing males said from behind the glass. "We've been here all night! Can we get a break? Please Krane?"

The young woman hung her head and placed her forehead in herright palm. She was the one the man behind the glass was referring to. Her name was Krane, a young woman with black hair that stopped at her chin and dark brown eyes. A black shirt clung to her thin body, along with a pair of plain jeans.

"This album is due tomorrow!" she hissed. "Come on! I'll be cutting this all night long! I want to go home already!"

"So do I!" another band member behind the glass cut in. "I still haven't eaten dinner and it's eight at night!"

The third musician walked up to the microphone. "Krane!! I'm hungry come on! I can't sing on an empty stomach!"

"I think they deserve a break," the man near Krane said, removing his headphones as well. "They've been working since noon."

Krane sat back in her office chair. "Fine, you win Schorn. Let's order pizza for the band."

"Alright!" the men behind the glass cheered.

The band behind the glass had filed out to go the lounge room to eat pizza and play games while Krane stayed behind in the recording room with Schorn. But instead of speaking to her, Schorn began adjusting the controls on the recording panel until he saw fit.

"Shit." Krane shook her head. "This isn't going to work out well. This album was supposed to drop a week ago and here we are, still recording the parts we're missing."

"Don't worry!" Schorn said in a gentle tone. "We always get it done on time, it'll happen this time too."

Schorn was a tall, lanky man with a thin face to match the rest of his body. His dyed orange hair remained pulled back into a low ponytail while a few strands stuck out from the rest and framed his face. His eyes were a bright blue color and remained hidden through a set of purple contacts. His outfit was a simple tight black shirt and a pair of ripped jeans.

"Broken Mystics." Krane shook her head. "I honestly thought this time everything would go flawlessly. This better be a number one album for all the work I'm putting into it."

Schorn laughed. "We all hope it turns into a number one album. I'm late on my rent."

"Again?" Krane asked, turning around in her hair to face him.

Krane and Schorn had been trying to get their band, Broken Mystics on the number one chart for three years now. The band was made up of friends from high school and from around the small town they lived in. Because they had known each other through high school, the band decided to appoint Krane and Schorn managers, seeing how they were more responsible then the rest. At the time it sounded like a good decision but now Krane was starting to regret it. Her bills grew day after day, and it didn't seem as if the band was getting anywhere.

"You want a drink?" Schorn asked, heading towards the door.

"Yeah." Krane sighed. "It's the only way I'll be able to finish work on this album this time around. Maybe a drink will shoot us up to the number one spot."

"It almost worked last time." Schorn opened the door as Krane stood up and began walking towards him.

"Yeah a mention on MTV." She shook her head. "We need to put more money into advertising."

Krane walked out of the recording room and into a skinny hallway while Schorn gave a heavy sigh. "There goes this months rent," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Krane and Schorn walked into the room where the band would hang out during breaks to find the four boys lounging around a TV. The green room, or chillin' room as the band members called it, had been fitted with a large blue couch, TV, and microwave, all which had been purchased by Schorn and Krane. The room had a window in the far corner that had been covered by a black towel instead of curtains or blinds.

When Krane walked into the room, she found the band sitting in front of the twenty inch TV playing the Playstation 2 the band members had purchased a year ago. Even though it seemed to relax the other members, Krane found video games to be a waste of time better spent rehearsing.

"Again with that?" Krane asked rolling her eyes.

"Shut up!" the bandleader, Marco, said as he fumbled with the controller in his hands. "I'm busy thinking!"

Marco focused his brown eyes on the screen in front of him. He jumped a bit when a monster jumped out at him in the game and forced a large chuck of his black bowl cut hair to fall into his face. He hissed out in anger and blew upwards towards his forehead until the piece left his face.

Krane walked over to the group and looked at the screen to see what game they were 'wasting' their time with. As she watched the blond man on the screen move around, a group of insect looking monsters surrounded him. The moment it happened, Marco began screaming and wiggling his body around.

"Goddammed Metal Heads!" Marco screamed. "They're going to kill me dammit! I really, _really_ don't want to start over!!"

Schorn came back into the room with a twelve pack of beer in his hands. He ripped open the box, grabbed a can, popped it open, and handed it to Krane who now stood behind Marco, waiting to see whether or not he lived.

"Thanks," Krane said towards Schorn who winked at her.

"Drinking again?" another band member, Rain, asked, looking towards Krane.

Krane took her eyes away from the screen and took a long drink from her beer. "Shut up, I work better this way," Krane snapped.

"SHIT!" Marco threw his controller down onto the floor and stood up. "Those piece of shit Metal Heads got me! SHIT!"

"Calm down it's just a game." Krane moved her right hand up and down. "You can do it again can't you?"

"Man you just don't get it!" Marco shook his head. "I've beat this game hundreds of times but I can't get passed this _one part_. I always have trouble with this part dammit!"

"Huh." Krane sat down on the floor beside the game system. "I wish you'd get this worked up about recording."

"MAN!" Marco sat down once more and took the controller in his hands. "One more time, just one more time and I'll get it."

"What crap is this anyway?" Krane picked up the game and looked at the title and the blond man on the cover. "Jak two? Discover the _real_ Jak." She laughed. "Who writes this crap?"

"Shut up!" Marco hissed, putting his attention to the screen in front of him. "I'm concentrating!"

"_Fine_."

Krane stood up and walked back into the recording room without saying another word. Once she was there, she closed the door behind herself and looked towards the recording booth.

Every dollar of everything she made working at the local grocery store went into trying to make this band into something. These people were her friends, the only ones who still spoke to her after high school and now she was their manager. Krane wanted nothing more then to help these four, no five, people become something but for some reason the group seemed less ecstatic then she did. Money went in and out like water; there never seemed to be enough money to get anything done.

_Shit._ She thought as she walked over to her chair, and sat down. _I really hope this is __the__ album._

She moved towards the controls and buttons sitting in front of her and began to mix what she had into other parts to complete the song. Her hands grabbed the headphones she had been using a few moments ago and placed them over her ears once more. A gentle tune began to come through the speakers, then a hard bass beat that Krane bopped her head to. Then, the words came.

"I_ can't stand this missing anymore, I want to see you more then anything. I'd give every star in the sky just to hear your voice. Please find me before its too late_," a gentle male voice said into Krane's ear. It was Marco, the only one in the group who was able to make his voice sound so gentle without losing key.

_The Stars_. Krane closed her eyes as she began to relax. _I wonder what made Marco write a sound like that? Where did he come up with the title, 'The Stars'_?

A hand came down onto Krane's left shoulder. She jumped and ripped the headphones from her ears as she turned around. There, standing behind her with a beer in his hands, was Schorn. He gave her a smile which made her sigh with relief.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Schorn asked.

"Nothing." She shook her head. "I was just thinking too hard."

"That's bad for you." Schorn walked over and leaned against the recording board and dropped a small square shaped object on the board.

"What's that?" Krane asked, looking over at it.

She answered her own question as she studied the box and found it was the cover for the Jak two game she had been looking at earlier.

"Marco kept getting angry so I took it away from him." Schorn laughed, as he looked away. "Sometimes he acts exactly like a child."

"Yeah I know."

Krane returned to the recording booth and began messing with the controls on the large board in front of her. She moved up one knob to the top and unplugged the headphones to allow Schorn to hear what she had just mixed.

"Are you going to burn the single?" Schorn asked as the beat began to fill the room.

"Yeah why not?" Krane sighed. "We still have to finish everything else before we do anything else but a single just might save our asses. I just don't have the ending that I wanted…"

Schorn blinked, confused. "Which ending?"

Krane leaned back in her chair. "The one we did the first time around, remember? The one with the bass and guitar beats? I really liked it and thought it would work."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Krane shook her head back and forth. "It's my fault," she said. "I misplaced it…oh well let's just get this done and over with for now."

After pushing a few buttons on the large display in front of her, the song came on. But as the music played, Krane felt something strange happening underneath the board, for some odd reason it was picking up heat. She figured that it came from the fact that she had pushed all of the buttons to their limits to make sure that everything came out the way it should. The final CD started to burn the files while five other CDs put out every bit of information it had on it to complete the song which didn't help with the heat issue at all.

"Damn it's getting hot in here." Schorn fanned himself off with his right hand. "What's wrong with this thing? I've never seen it do anything like this before."

The recording board shook, and the case containing Jak two fell to the floor and broke open, revealing two discs inside. The shaking stopped, and Krane and Schorn let out a large sigh. If something happened to their recording equipment, they were more then just screwed.

"Shit that scared me," Krane whispered. "I'm not pushin' it that hard again."

After everything calmed down, Schorn bent over and picked up the two discs that had fallen out of the Jak box and found that they looked exactly alike. Both discs had no labels, no stickers, and the same shine on the bottom. Schorn knew right away that these were the types of discs that he used but why had it been locked up in the video game box?

"Hey," Schorn began. "I think one of these is the ending to our song."

"Why's that?"

"Because," Schorn sat up with one disc, "these are the kind of discs we use."

"I thought one of them was that dumb game." Krane blinked.

"Me too." Schorn shook his head. "Maybe Marco switched them, it wouldn't be the first time."

Krane pushed a small black button, and a disc tray popped open with the disc that had failed to burn a second ago. She studied the ruined disc for a moment, and then threw it across the room in disgust.

"Woah!" Schorn dodged the flying disc. "Watch where you're throwin' things!"

"Dammit!" She slammed her fist down onto the board. "Put the disc in, we need to finish this tonight. For Marco's sake it better be the right disc."

Schorn giggled. He loved Krane's temper. "Right."

The orange haired man placed the CD into another disc tray as Krane put a clean disc into the first tray she had opened. Krane lowered the buttons that had made the board shake before, and prepared herself for the worst. Once everything was in and ready to go, Krane closed the tray and began the burning process once more. Again the board grew hot and began shaking but the two ignored it the best they could.

Then a large blue hole appeared on the glass in front of them. The light the hole gave off caught the two's attention and made them look up in front of them. Krane's eyes grew wide as she moved away from the screen in her office chair while Schorn moved in front of her in case anything happened.

An enormous, ugly beast not of this world emerged from the hole emitting blue light with its fangs out in warning and its claws out towards the two people. On the top of the beast's head sat three bright yellow gems that matched the color of the monster's six eyes.

"What the hell," Krane whispered.

Fear tore through Krane's body. Adrenaline began pumping through her body but she couldn't move. Her body prepared itself to run or fight, but she couldn't move at all. No matter how much she wanted to move, something held her down.

"Another Rift Gate open!" the monster roared. "One more and I'll finally be done here!" It laughed.

"What the hell do you want?" Schorn yelled towards the monster.

The monster didn't answer. Instead, it moved its claws over towards the two and grabbed the both of them in one, quick swipe. Krane screamed as she was taken in one claw and Schorn in the other.

"Krane!" Schorn screamed out as he moved his right hand out to her. "Reach for me!!"

She moved her hand out to him. "I'm trying!" she whimpered.

Before the two could touch one another, the beast pulled the two in the blue Rift Gate. After the monster slipped through the gate, it closed behind them. Blue and white colors passed over the two as they reached for one another.

"Try harder!" Schorn screamed.

Schorn pushed himself over one of the monster's claws and touched Krane's outstretched hand. Their fingers interlocked with one another, and they formed a tight bond. Their eyes landed on one another and for some reason, in that moment, all of the fear in Krane's body left her.

"Schorn," Krane whispered.

His eyes softened. "Don't worry, I've got you now."

"Be lost within time!" the yellow eyed beast screamed.

The monster moved its claws back, then hurled Krane and Schorn through the blue and white coloring around them. The moment the being released Schorn, he moved over to Krane and hugged her with all of his might. She folded her arms in his chest, and prayed that whatever was happening, that they would not die.

"What the hell is going on?" Krane whispered against his chest.

He lowered his head onto hers. "Just don't let go," he whispered. "Just hold onto me, I won't let you go I promise!"

A small energy burst came out from the colors around them, and shot Schorn in the back. He yelled in pain as Krane looked up towards his face but before she could say anything to him, his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Schorn?" she asked. "Schorn! Wake up! Don't leave me!!"

Schorn's tight grip on her began to loosen. Krane began to panic and moved her arms out towards Schorn but it was no use. He fell away from her in what felt like a millisecond and disappeared into the blue and white colors beneath them.

"Schorn!" Krane screamed as tears came to her eyes. "Schorn!"

Krane closed her eyes and a white light overtook her body. She didn't see the light, but she hoped to God that she would wake up in the recording studio with Schorn and the others.

* * *

Krane's eyes shot open. But instead of the recording studio, she saw a bed hovering above her. She moved her hands around only to feel a rough blanket underneath her that made her arms itch. Nothing, she couldn't remember anything as her vision cleared, but the moment it did she remembered Schorn.

"Schorn!" She sat up and looked around. "Schorn!! Where are you!?"

"Be quiet!" a rough male voice said.

She turned her head to see a small room beside her with a table covered in various types of maps. Her eyes searched the room, and spotted a man, the one who had spoken to her. Black tattoos covered the man's face, from the top of his neck to the tips of his…pointed ears. Red dreadlocks covered his head but Krane's eyes remained focused on his cold blue eyes.

"Where am I!?" she yelled, looking towards the man. "Where am I!?"

"Sshh!" the man whispered as he stepped over to her. "You have to be quiet or I'm going to throw you back out onto the streets!"

Her heart began pounding away in her chest as her lungs filled up with air over and over again. She couldn't calm down, everything was hitting her too fast and she didn't understand anything that was going on. Her head was pounding and she moved her hand to her forehead. Flashbacks of Schorn falling away from her played in front of her eyes over and over again like a never ending nightmare that she couldn't escape.

"You sick?" the man asked.

"I d-don't know," she spilled out. "Where am I?"

"Haven City," the man answered, crossing his arms. "Where did you come from?"

She blinked. "I don't know."

"You don't remember?"

Krane did remember where she had come from but she just couldn't put everything together. She had no idea what had just happened and she didn't know where Haven City was. She began searching her memory for a city in the United States by the name of Haven City but she couldn't recall it at all. The man she was talking to looked strange but she figured that she had met weird people in the music business but as she looked back towards him, she noticed his ears.

_Those aren't normal…_ She thought. _He has elf ears! Where the hell am I? Just play normal, play like nothing is wrong, I have to get as much information as I can._

"Where did you find me?" Krane asked. "Was there anyone else with me?"

"No." The man shook his head.

"Damn." She looked away from him.

"We found you lying in the middle of the street. You weren't moving at all so a fellow worker of mine found you and brought you back here."

"Thanks." Krane laid back down into the bed and sighed heavily. "What's your name?"

"Torn," he answered. "Yours?"

She paused. She was about to tell him her real name but stopped. "Krane. Just plain Krane."

Torn gave a slight grin. "Get some sleep Krane."

"I-I can't sleep," she countered. "I want some more information. Please, tell me where I am! What's going on? Please!"

Torn shook his head. "Krane," he said with a sigh, "there isn't anyone awake to answer your question right now. Keep quiet and just try to get some sleep. You'll need it if you want to walk around tomorrow to get information."

"Fine," Krane said as she turned away from him. "Thank you…Torn."

Krane turned away from Torn and lay back down on the bed. All she could think about was Schorn but she knew that she had to get sleep if she wanted to do anything in the morning.

_I'll find you Schorn._ Krane thought as she drifted off into sleep. _I promise I'll find you when I wake up_.

* * *

R&R please! 


	2. A Bump in The Road

I don't own Jak and Daxter or any of it's characters, I only own Krane, Schorn and that damn failure of a band they have.

Enjoy!

* * *

Krane opened her eyes to see the bunk bed above her once more. She felt a bit better after getting a good rest but still had a hard time adjusting to where she was. As she got out of bed, she spotted Torn standing near his maps just as he had been the night before. Krane threw her legs over the side of her bed, stood, and stepped over to Torn with her arms crossed.

"Torn?" she asked.

"What?" he answered, his mind somewhere else.

"I was wondering…could you tell me what's going on around here?"

"A war," he answered with a sigh. "The Baron's ruling this place and making us fight Metal Heads. We gotta find some way to bring him down before things get any worse."

"The Baron," Krane whispered.

Marco's complaining began to fill her ears while a flashback came before her eyes. She had heard Marco complaining about not being able to 'beat the Baron' and how the game was impossible to beat. This Baron had to be the 'boss' of this game, and Krane figured that in order to get home, she had to destroy this Baron.

"Do you know where he is?" she asked in an innocent tone.

"Why?" Torn looked back up at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Maybe he knows where my friend is," she confessed. "Can I see him?"

Torn shook his head. "If you wanna die go right up there. I say you ask the Shadow."

"Shadow?" she repeated. "Where is he?"

A sarcastic laugh escaped Torn. "You can't see him."

"Why!?" she hissed as she threw a glare towards the red head.

Torn stood straight up and cupped his chin with his right hand. "Then again, perhaps the Shadow would want to meet someone who looks as strange as you do."

"Strange?" Krane interrupted.

Without giving an answer back, Torn reached down to the table behind him and picked up a ragged piece of glass. Krane reached forward, took the glass from Torn's hands, and looked at herself in the mirror.

She was still _normal_ for her world but not this. Her ears, compared to Torn's, were short and stubby while her face remained short and a bit chubby when put beside Torn's.

"I'll tell you what," Torn cut in, "if you can manage to turn the power back on in the Slums I'll let you see him."

"Really?" she looked up from the mirror. "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

"Nice?" He laughed sarcastically once more. "If you think me giving you that mission was nice, I can't wait to see you when you're done with this mission. I'm only doing this because the Shadow might want to see you. I've never see anyone like you before."

Krane's eyes returned to the mirror. "I see what you mean. Do you have any idea where I have to go to get this done?"

"Go to the Power Station, there should be a guy there named Vin who can help you out on that part." Torn went back to look at his maps. "Now get out of here! I need the electricity back on!"

"Alright!" Krane moved both of her hands up in defense. "I'm going!"

* * *

_I wish he could have told me where the power station is_. Krane thought as she looked around the new, large city. _So this is Haven City. But could I really be in the game Marco was playing?_ She shook her head. _No. That's impossible, maybe I'm in some kind of time warp or something._

As she walked along the streets, asking people where the Power Station was, she finally reached the downtown part of Haven City. After asking a few more people who gave her odd looks, Krane made it to the ramp that was supposed to lead to the Power Station. But the closer and closer she got to the Power Station, the darker the sky became.

_Rain?_ She asked herself.

She looked up towards the sky and saw a small hole appear near the covered sun. The world shook for a moment, just like it had when she was sitting in the recording studio but it wasn't great enough to force her to the ground. Then, from the hole in the sky, two objects fell down and hit the ramp a few feet in front of her.

"What the hell?" she whispered.

A young boy and a small orange rat hit the floor, landing on their backsides. The young man with blond hair and green highlights looked around as his small rat friend stood up and threw an orange pipe he had been holding.

"Okay, I swear that's the last time I ever, EVER, touch any stupid Precursor crap!" the orange rat growled.

Krane watched the young boy look around while his smaller friend did so as well. But as the other people of Haven City went back with their own lives, a group of three armed men walked over to the boy and that rat. The man in the front of the three men had less armor on then the others and bright orange hair.

"There he is. Move in," one Soldier said to the others.

"Step away from the animal!" another one instructed as they stood in front of the boy.

The small rat took off between the young man's legs. "YYAAAAHHHH!!!!!"

"Forget the rat. The Baron wants him! We've been waiting for you!" the orange haired man said, pointing towards the blond.

One of the soldiers brought his gun back, and slammed the butt of his gun into the young man's forehead, knocking him out. Krane watched in wonder. What kind of place was Haven City? She had seen people get arrested before, but never like this!

"Don't worry! I'll save you before you know it!" the rat said as he ran away.

The soldiers carried the young man away as everyone else went back to what they were doing without question. Once everything settled down and returned to normal, Krane blinked and thought of what the soldier had just said.

"The Baron wants him!"

_The Baron_. She thought. _I wonder where that guy is who was on the cover of the game. I think he's name is Jak…but where is he?_

Forgetting everything she had just seen, Krane continued her walk up the ramp until she was standing in front of the door. It opened slowly, and she walked into see an older looking man pounding away at the keyboard in front of him.

"Excuse me?" she asked a bit firmly. "Are you Vin?"

"Who's askin'?" he said, turning around to her.

"I've been sent here by Torn," she said, becoming a bit braver every time she spoke. "He wants me to hook up the electricity to the Slums or rather you if you can do it."

"Sure I can do it!" Vin said with pride. He turned around and began pressing buttons and an image appeared on the screen in a language she couldn't read.

Vin shook his head. "There's something wrong with the cords! I think it might have been cut by something! Y-You'll have to go out there and put a splitter on it, and then connect the wires again!"

"Sure." She blinked, thinking that it was going to be harder. "What could have spilt the cord?"

"A Metal Head!" Vin said as he shivered. "They've been coming up a lot out there!"

"Metal Heads…"

"_Those piece of shit Metal Heads got me! SHIT!" _

She remembered how the Metal Heads had attacked Marco when he was playing the game. She was going to be there now, but she was missing something that Marco's character had: a gun.

"I'm unarmed," Krane confessed.

"Good luck!" Vin laughed.

She twitched. "Do you have a gun I can borrow?"

"Me, a gun?" he asked, still typing away. "I don't carry one of those things! If you head out, you might be lucky enough to get by without any Metal Heads seeing you."

"Lucky." She laughed and lowered her head. "I've been far from lucky lately."

"Just hold onto me, I won't let you go I promise!"

_Schorn._ Krane felt a deep sadness sting her. _I'll do anything to find you. If I have to do this, then I'll do it as long as I can see you again…because I know you'd do the same for me._

"I'm going," Krane said as she gripped her fingers together to make a fist. "I'll find my way around this."

"Good." Vin pressed a button and a ring appeared with a blue water like substance in it appeared. "Go through there, and you'll be at the Strip Mine."

"Right." She nodded.

Krane walked over to Vin and took the splitter away from him and then walked towards the Warp Gate. She took a deep breath to give her strength and courage and jumped through the Warp Gate.

* * *

On the other side of the Warp Gate, Krane found herself standing at the Strip Mine, the same place where she had seen Marco die a few times. She looked around a bit, and found a pile of rocks with a handgun beside it.

_A gun._ Krane walked over to it and picked it up.

It had been awhile since she had handled a gun, about ten years. Her father had always gone to the range to practice his shooting skills in order to perfect his hunting aim. Krane, wanting to do what her father did as any child did, Krane began to practice with him and began going on hunting trips with him. But it had been ten years since she had gone shooting with her father, and she feared that she had forgotten some of the tricks he had taught her.

_At least I have something to protect me._ She thought, aiming the gun to see if she remembered how to aim. _It's better then nothing_.

A deep growl caught her attention. Her instinct to hide came into play as she ducked behind a broken wall. Adrenaline pumped through her body once more, but she tried to keep her cool as if she were hunting with her father again. After the growls disappeared, Krane began walking to look for the electricity box. Another sound came to Krane's ears: the sound of broken wires trying to conduct electricity.

_That must be it._ Krane followed the broken wall and spotted another wall up head that led up to another level. _I think I can climb that._

Her feet hit the ground with care, as her breathing came in quick, shallow in order to keep herself calm. But no matter how careful Krane tried to be, she stepped on a small stick that snapped. She winced from the cracking noise, but kept walking forward.

The cracking of the stick caught the attention of a nearby Metal Head. The monster released a small growl and broke away from the rest of its group to see what had made the noise.

Krane's ears picked up on the sound of the Metal Head's feet hitting the ground and turned around to see the monster running towards her.

"Shit," she hissed.

She ran towards the wall she intended to climb over and jumped on it but when she placed her weight on it, the cement underneath her broke and collapsed within itself. Ignoring the breaking wall underneath her feet, she ran upwards and reached the second level and the wall fell down behind her. The Metal Head fell down with the collapsed wall and fell down into the poisonous water underneath the both of them.

"Goddammit." Krane fell onto her knees in order to catch her breath.

As her breath came back to her, she heard more Metal Head growls and heard a scrapping noise she couldn't identify with anything she knew. She crawled over to the edge of the ledge and saw a group of three Metal Heads down below, waiting for her to come down to them. How would she get down now?

"Dammit," she hissed.

Krane tore her vision away from the Metal Heads beneath her and began looking around the area she was now in. There, near the far edge of the level sat the broken electric box she had been looking for. She laughed, and walked over to the box as she took the splitter out of her pocket.

_This better work._ She thought.

There were five cords of different colors looking back at Krane: purple, red, blue, green, and the final and broken one, orange. Taking the orange one in her hand and hoping not to get electrocuted, she grabbed the protective covering and fitted the end of the splitter on it. With her job halfway done, Krane grabbed the other end, and connected that end to the splitter and completed the connection.

_There!_ She moved away from the cords with a smile. _Hopefully now I'll be able to see the Shadow_.

The growl of a Metal Head came next, but instead of being in the distance, it seemed to be right behind her. She began to turn around but she could already see a single Metal Head from the corner of her eyes. As she continued to turn around, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The Metal Head raised its sharp claw up to her and with a swift motion, brought it down. The claw cut down across her face, right over her right eye and across her nose as she pulled away from the Metal Head.

The Metal Head growled in victory and was followed by the bang of a gun. The bullet from the gun tore through the Metal Head's head, killing it instantly. Krane hit the floor as blood spilled down her face and stained the floor underneath her. Krane sat there with her face bleeding, and a smoking gun in her hands. She felt numb and somewhat dead inside from all the adrenaline pumping through her body.

Every limb attached to Krane's body became numb. Her body began to go through shock from her blood loss and from the serve damage to her face. The Metal Head had cut through her nose and she found that she had to breathe from her mouth in order not to pull blood into her lungs. The eyelids covering her right eye had been cut in half, and her right cheek was barely holding itself together. But that was nothing compared to the fear running through her. The fear from losing her eyesight in her right eye; she couldn't see anything from the right side of her face.

None of this would have happened if Schorn had been with her. He would have been able to fight; he would have protected her like he had when they had been kidnapped. He…would have been able to make her feel as if she could do anything.

_Schorn_. She thought as her left pupil dilated.

"SCHORN!!" she screamed up towards the sky as blood soon covered the blue sky.

* * *

Krane's eyes fluttered open. Right away Krane could tell that she couldn't open her right eye nor see out of it. She sat up and looked to her right where Torn usually stood, and saw Torn talking to a short, green man who was walking on stumps as if they were platform shoes.

"Ah she's awake!" the short, green man said as he walked over to her.

The memory of what she had been through came back to her as her vision in her left eye cleared. Her right hand left her bedside and carefully touched the right side of her face only to feel bandages covered the entire right side of her face.

"Did I get the electricity back on?" she asked, feeling a bit dizzy.

"Yeah," Torn said.

"Good." Krane relaxed a bit. "So can I see the Shadow?"

The man on the stumps laughed. "You're looking at him young lady!"

"Oh." She blinked her left eye. "I'm sorry. Thank you for seeing me so early. I have…something to ask you."

"What?" The Shadow blinked.

"I'm looking for my friend, Schorn. He's the same type of person I am, with my kind of ears and looks. He came with me but I've lost him, I have no idea where he is!" She looked away as she began to cry out of her left eye. "Please help me find him!"

For some reason, tears fell from her left eye. Mentioning anything about Schorn made tears fall from her eyes without even thinking about it or warning her.

"Calm down," the Shadow said gently as he walked over to her and patted her back. "I'm sure we'll find this person you're looking for but I think you've got your own set of problems."

That sentence sent fear running through her again. "W-What?" she asked. Her voice trembled as she spoke.

"I've applied some Green Eco to your face but I'm afraid you're going to have problems seeing out of your right eye, as well as being able to cry out of it. Your nose has healed but the thing I'm interested in is your ears."

She thought it was the least of her problems. "Why?"

"Well do you see how your ears are now?" The green man pushed back her hair, and gently touched the tops of her ears. "They're round, not pointed like mine but they're starting to…evolve into ours."

Krane moved her hands up and began to touch her own ears and felt that they had changed shape. The bulk of her ear was thinning out towards the top, making a small tip.

No she couldn't change! She had to go home, she could go back home looking like one of these people! If she began to change then that meant she could be staying here instead of going back home.

"I want to go home," she cried, grabbing her ears. "I want to be back in the recording room! I want to be with Schorn, I want to be with my band!"

Her body folded over as she grabbed her ear, wanting to rip it off to prevent from changing. The right side of her head was throbbing now that she was bending over, but she ignored the pain and just allowed herself to cry, knowing that only her left eye would cry now.

"Krane," the Shadow placed his hand on her shoulder, "will you be willing to do anything to get home?"

"Anything," she whimpered through crying. "I'll do anything to get back."

"If you help us with our cause," the green man began, "then I will do anything in my power to get you home. I see many strange things, and I'm sure there's something I can do to bring you back to your home."

"I'll do it," she said with determination. "I'll dedicate myself to helping your cause and getting home no matter what."

"And I will do anything to help you," the Shadow said gently.

"Thank you." Krane looked at the Shadow and smiled.

* * *

Two months later, and Krane was now doing undercover work the Shadow asked her to do. Now she was coming back from doing a mission, which involved her getting information from another Underground member and then transferring it to Torn. She asked not to be in the Underground as a member, but rather as just an informant.

She requested not to be an Underground member for she could not meet the physical needs with her eye, and thin body that lacked muscle mass. She had no fighting skills to speak of in case something happened to her, only shooting skills based on short range. But she didn't join the Underground just because of her lack of physical skills; she didn't want to become attached to anything in this world.

Her face had now fully healed but her wounds left a large scar crossing her face at an odd angle. The sight in the right eye was much different, in fact she could see a bit more then she thought she would be able to thanks to the Shadow and his Green Eco. Her right eye could pick up on differences in light but because of her injury, her depth perception had been affected. She had to relearn how to shoot using her left side now, but with Torn's help it was going well.

Now, however, Krane was walking down a street in downtown Haven City with a slight hop to increase her speed. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that a KG warrior had begun to follow her. Hoping that it was all just a coincidence, she turned a sharp corner, down to the Port and walked down towards the Hip Hog Heaven saloon. Seeing that he was no longer behind her, she ducked behind a protruding wall.

_Come on, come on._ She thought. _If you're going to come, then come._

She could hear the KG's footsteps coming up from the walkway and the sound of his footsteps caused her heart to pound away in her chest. Rain began to fall down from the sky in a small drizzle but picked up.

The image of the KG walking passed where she was coming triggered another adrenaline rush to go through her. She turned the corner had forced the gun she had found at the Strip Mine in his face.

"Why are you following me?" she said in a demanding tone.

The more and more she looked at the man the more and more familiar he looked. Her gun began to lower as she remembered the eyes underneath the tattoos covering his face.

"Schorn," she whispered, her eye growing in size.

He moved his gun up to her shoulder and pushed her back with his barrel. Her gun fell from her hands, as she backed up, laughing a bit.

"Schorn," she laughed, "it's me, Krane! Come on, what are you doing?"

"How the hell do you know my name?" Schorn asked, pushing the barrel of his gun deeper into her shoulder. "I'm after you because you're under arrest. You have a warrant out so get down on the floor!"

"Wait, wait!" Krane stepped backwards, away from the barrel of the gun. "I've been looking for you Schorn! Come on, let's head back to the Underground!"

"So you are working for the Underground!" he yelled. He moved his mouth towards a microphone on his shoulder. "I'm going to need back up by the triple H saloon over!"

"Roger," another male voice said.

"You're arresting me!?" Krane's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Schorn it's me! Come on let's go home! I know I look a little different but it's me! Don't you remember our band? Our dream!?"

"Get down before I fire!" he ordered, pulling the hammer back on his gun.

"Schorn!!" Krane yelled. "Listen to me!"

"Last time!! Get down!"

"Schorn!!"

Schorn didn't repeat himself this time. He pulled the trigger on his gun and the bullet left his barrel, aiming towards Krane. The bullet ripped through her shoulder, and exited, hitting one of the walls outside of the saloon. Her body fell to the floor as her blood pooled underneath her.

What had Schorn done? Why wasn't he calling her Krane? What the hell was going on?

"Shots fired!" another KG yelled. "Get down to the port!!"

Darkness clouded Krane's vision and blurred it to the point where she couldn't recognize anything anymore. The dark sky above her swirled around the bright star in the middle of the sky that was now covered in thin dark cloud. She blinked, and then closed her eyes, not opening them again.

* * *

"Hey! Hey are you alright?" a male voice said.

Krane tried to open her eyes but she discovered that she was too exhausted to do so. She felt soft sheets underneath her, much better then the ones back in the Underground. The wound in her shoulder began to sting.

"Come on and wake up already!" the male voice said in an irritated tone.

The voice had a bit of an accent that sounded, to her, like a voice she used to hear back home in gangster movies.

_Am…I home?_ She asked herself.

* * *

R&R please! 


	3. Theme Song

Thanks for the reviews! I didn't think this would get that many reviews within the first few days! Thanks!

Anyway, in this chapter Jinx finally comes in and hangs around, I hope you...

Enjoy!

* * *

"Come on! Wake up!" the male voice said once more.

After putting up a struggle, Krane managed to open her eyes. There, hanging above her was a blond haired man. A few scars covered his face, but they were light compared to the rest of his skin and making the scars almost invisible. But despite his scars and hair, Krane focused on his bright blue eyes.

She shook her head. "What happened?" she asked, with a groan.

"You got shot!" he answered with a laugh as if it were funny.

The stinging in her arm grew hotter. "Where a-am I?"

"You're back in my hideout."

Krane raised her head until her chin touched her chest to look around the room. Concrete walls surrounded the two of them, and a wooden ceiling hung above their heads. In the right corner of the room stood more boxes, food. Maps covered the wall like wallpaper and reminded her of Torn. She moved her head to the side and saw that she was lying down on a cot with a blanket over her lower half. Around her right shoulder was a pile of bandages and gauze stained with blood that held everything together.

Moved her head away from him and to her right shoulder. "Who are you?"

"Friends call me Jinx," he answered as he began to put the bandages back into the medical box. "You?"

"Krane," she answered, still facing the wall.

"Ya know I found you on the floor surrounded by KG, I think ya owe me somethin'," Jinx said with a playful tone. Krane, however, wasn't in the mood.

"He doesn't remember me," Krane whispered as tears fell from her left eye. "How could he not remember me?"

"Sweetheart?" Jinx said, looking over her shoulder to see her crying. "I found something next to you, is it yours?"

"What?"

Krane turned around to see Jinx holding the CD that Schorn had taken away from Marco. She snatched it from Jinx's hands and brought it up to her face in shock. She flipped it over and saw a large scratch denting the bottom of the sensitive disc.

"Where did you find this again?" she asked in surprise.

"Next to the KG that shot ya." Jinx nodded with a grin. "I didn't know what it was so I snatched it up."

Krane couldn't believe it. Her hands began to shake as she looked at the disc, not believing that it could or would be the exact same disc that had brought her to this world. It was the same type of disc she had always used, with faded handwriting on it that she couldn't make out. A cold feeling ran through her, and she looked away from the disc, and towards Jinx.

"Where can I go to use this?" she asked, trying to control her shaking hands.

"Uh…" Jinx looked up towards the ceiling, thinking. "I guess you could go to the Power Station. But look, I doubt you'll be able to make it there with your arm messed up like dat."

"Please," Krane begged. "Take me to the Power Station! I know I owe you enough already but please!"

Jinx rolled his eyes. "Fine. You owe me somethin' for all of this crap though!"

* * *

Jinx led the injured Krane through the downtown part of Haven City and over to the Power Station. He walked into the room with Krane following behind him, and over to Vin who was typing away in front of a large hologram image of Haven City.

"Vin," Krane stepped forward, "can you load this disc in for me?"

Vin looked at the disc. "I can try, do you know what's on it?"

"No." Krane shook her head.

She didn't know if it was the disc with her band's song on it, or the disc with the Jak two game on it. A part of her wondered what would happen if someone loaded a Jak two disc in the Jak two world, but the wanting to know what was on the disc overrode that feeling of wonder.

Vin placed the disc into a small hole sitting in the front of his large control panel. He waited for a few moments before Precursor characters appeared on the blue screen. Vin moved forward and began to read it.

"This disc has opened up another dimension for the Wrap Gate to travel to," Vin explained as the Wrap Gate flashed a red color instead of a blue color.

"I'm going." Krane stepped forward.

"No!" Vin shouted. "We don't know what's on the other side! It's too unstable for you to go!"

"'Sides you're injured!" Jinx protested. "If you get hurt, Torn is gonna have my balls!"

"I'm going," Krane said firmly, ignoring what Jinx had said.

I promised I would find a way home and if this is it, I'm going to drag Schorn back by his hair!! She thought.

"Wait a moment sweetheart!" Jinx walked in front of her. "You're just gonna jump through that hole up there? Without knowing what's on the other side?"

"Yes." Krane rolled her eyes.

Jinx grinned. "You got guts."

"I'm going." Krane repeated as she walked over towards the Warp Gate. "I'll be back in a few moments, try to keep the gate open as long as you can."

"I'll try!" Vin began typing away. "You've got five minutes before you're stuck in that dimension! Hurry up!"

Without a second thought, Krane jumped through the Warp Gate and left the two men in silence.

* * *

Once on the other side, Krane landed on her feet, giving her the chance to look around. She was back in the recording room she had left two months ago, but something was wrong, terribly wrong.

"Marco!" she called out.

She left the recording room and ran into the hallway only to see that the hallway was a bright yellow color. Ignoring that fact, she ran into the break room to see her band standing there in the same positions she remembered them in: Marco sat in front of the TV, playing his Playstation 2 while the other members sat around him with beers in their hands.

Krane ran over to Marco and grabbed his frozen shoulders. "Marco!" she said, shaking him. "Marco come on! Come back to normal!"

They were all just holding still…just frozen. They weren't even breathing. She looked around the room to see that the PS2 that they had been playing still on and the character on the screen holding still.

"This is my dimension," Krane whispered. "This is where I'm supposed to be but why is the game still going? Didn't Schorn take the game away from Marco?"

Krane backed away from the group as she tried to figure everything out. She just couldn't understand what was going on or how she could have gotten into the game that Marco was playing. It just didn't make any sense to her.

"Why is nothing moving?" Krane ran out into the hallway and towards the door that would allow her outside in the real world but it wouldn't open.

Growing scared, she backed away from the door and kicked it, trying to knock it down but it would budge. She kicked it once more but the result of the door stayed the same. Krane fell to her knees and slammed her left fist down onto the floor.

"Dammit! What the hell is going on here?!" she screamed. "How is this happening?! How can I fix this!?"

"Krane!" Vin's voice called. "You gotta come back now! Stay any longer and you'll be there forever!"

"Shit."

Krane got off of her knees and ran into the recording room once more. Without a second thought, she jumped through the Warp Gate, and arrived in the Power Station. The gate's red color disappeared, the disc she had given Vin came out from the computer board.

Krane dropped to her knees in pain and grabbed her right shoulder. Her breathing became labored from all of the actions she had taken in 'her world' and from the pain in her right shoulder.

"Vin," Krane moved her head in his direction, "do you know anything about other dimensions or time travel?"

Vin shook his head. "All I know is this computer stuff. Mar is the one who set everything up."

"Mar?" Krane held her injured shoulder. "Where can I find him?"

"He's been dead for a long time sweetie," Jinx said, coming back into the conversation.

"Shit." She gripped her right shoulder.

"But it is possible that he might have written something down about it," Vin said, trying to make her feel a bit better. "His documents might be hard to find but there's a good chance he could have written something down."

"Then I'll look through all his papers." Krane gritted her teeth together. "I'll go through every piece of paper he left behind, and I'll research everything I can. I have to get home."

"Home?" Jinx and Vin asked together.

"Aren't you home right now?" Jinx asked with a confused look on his face.

Such a simple, yet difficult question. The place where she had come from was ruined somehow and a part of her didn't want to return to a place like that but she knew that was where she belonged. Something had gone wrong with her world and she was going to fix it, no matter what.

"No." She shook her head. "It's a long story…I just don't know where to start with his damn search for Mar."

Jinx snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. "I got it. Come with me."

Before Krane could consider left with Jinx, she walked over to Vin, thanked him once more and took the disc from the computer. She stuck it into a pocket on her hip and moved it around to make sure nothing bad would happen to it. The disc was the last thing she had that could connect her back to her own world, and there wasn't anything in the world that would take it away from her.

* * *

Jinx led Krane down to the port once more, and into the Hip Hog Heaven. As they walked in, Jinx gently placed his arm on her good shoulder.

"Don't worry 'bout nothin'," he whispered. "This guy knows a lot so if you're workin' for him, you might learn a few things."

"Thanks again," she whispered back. "I don't know how I can repay you."

Jinx grinned. "I'll talk to you later about it."

Krane just took that as an answer, not knowing what she had just gotten herself into and looked away from him. As she and Jinx walked farther into the bar, a strange, large, to say the least, floating man came down from what seemed like the sky and floated in front of her.

"Who's this Jinx? Another one of your toys 'ey?" the man asked, looking over Krane.

"Nah." Jinx moved his right hand, dismissing him. "Not this time, I've brought you a new worker just like I promised."

"Worker?" Krew floated around Krane. "She's a bit scrawny isn't she?"

Krane twitched. She knew that she had lost weight since being in Haven City and being under constant stress but she didn't think anyone else had to point it out. Getting over what he said, Krane toughened herself up.

"I'm not a fighter, I can be an undercover agent for you," she said with confidence. "Undercover work is my specialty."

"Really 'ey?" Krew laughed. "Well my last informant got into a fatal 'accident' not too long ago and I am looking for a few one. I think you'd fit the bill right. Go down and finish some gun courses with Jinx here and you've got the job."

"Alright." She sighed.

It seemed like she wasn't going to get anywhere with this. She wanted to finish her mission and go home already but things just kept piling up in front of her. The more and more she thought about it, the more and more it seemed as if she was supposed to stay here in this world.

"Get out 'ey! I've got other business to handle!" Krew floated away, and Jinx led Krane out back to the port.

"Can't he see that I'm injured?" Krane asked out loud, not really expecting an answer.

"We're gonna take care of that." Jinx grinned.

* * *

Instead of heading to the range, Jinx took Krane to the Underground's HQ. Krane looked at Jinx with a cocked eyebrow but went back to looking at Torn as they walked in. Even though she was busy thinking about Jinx, she took time to notice the Shadow speaking openly with Torn. This red flag made Krane's hair stand on end but she tried her best to act as if nothing were going on.

"Is something going on?" Krane asked, walking away from Jinx.

"I've found your comrade," the Shadow said, turning to Krane. "I'm sorry to report though…his memory of you has seemed to have been erased."

Her heart slammed against her chest once but never again for she knew this already. Schorn would have never though of causing her injury before and yet he had pointed a gun at her and fired no more then hours before. Schorn…he didn't seem to exist in this world no matter how much Krane wished for him to be.

She sighed and looked away. "I know. I met up with him on the street." She grabbed her injured arm.

Tears were burning the back of her left eye but she didn't want to cry. No she was stronger then that, instead of crying, Krane would focus all of her energy and emotion towards saving Schorn. She wasn't going to sit around and mope about it; she was going to go out and save him.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"I don't know." The Shadow sighed. "I don't know if his mind has been erased by choice or by the Baron. We'll just have to try to capture him and see what he has to say."

"Alright." Krane nodded as blood began to seep through her gauze wrapping.

"What the hell happened there?" Torn hissed, noticing the blood as well. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. "Schorn shot me and tried to arrest me. I have a warrant out, for what I don't know."

"I brought her down here for some Green Eco treatments," Jinx said, changing the subject. "She and I are going to be spies for the Underground."

"You're a spy?" Krane turned to Jinx who grinned.

Jinx grinned and placed a cigar between his teeth. "Pretty good ain't I baby?"

Krane turned back to Torn. "I'll work as a spy for the Underground, but in the meantime I have something of my own to do. I'm looking for a man called Jak, and a man's papers whose name is Mar."

"You'll find your way home Krane, I'm sure of it," the Shadow said gently. "Now," he walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder, "do what you have to do to gain Krew's trust. Come back to us and tell us anything new."

"I will." Krane nodded. "I have to go to the gun range to train first."

"Good." Torn began to walk away, back towards the fire that burned in the back. "Be back when you're done, I've got a little errand I need you to run for me."

Krane nodded. "Fine."

"Come on," Jinx tugged on her left shoulder, "we've got training to do."

Jinx and Krane walked out of the Underground together and were now in the downtown part of Haven City. It was strange to think that Krane had set something up for herself, and now she knew that she had a mission to complete. She would find Jak and look through Mar's papers, all in order to save Schorn and return home.

"You got a gun?" Jinx asked, looking over towards Krane.

"Yes." She handed him the handgun she had kept from the Strip Mine.

He looked over it for a minute. "This is a KG gun. Where'd ya get it?"

"Found it."

"Huh." Jinx gave it back to her. "Once we've cleaned it up it should be good as new! By the way, I want you to met my crew!"

She blinked, and then glared up towards him. "You're being too nice for someone who lives in Haven City. What do you want?"

Jinx grinned his normal, sly grin. "You owe me somethin' remember?"

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Ya owe me a date."

Krane's face flushed a bright red color. "A date?"

"Yeah." He walked through the open doors of the gun range, leaving her outside. "Tomorrow night."

Krane stopped for a moment. She didn't want to get attached to anything here because it would only get in her way of trying to get home. What if she got too attached to him and wanted to stay? As she thought it over, she remembered the dates she had been on back home, and giggled a bit.

_Maybe my bad luck streak will keep going._ Krane thought. _I do need him to train me, and he helped me a lot. I'll just go out with him once._

"Are you coming?" Jinx yelled back. "Come on!"

Krane walked into the gun range, ready to train as hard as she could in order to get back home. Nothing was going to get in her way of helping Schorn, and getting them back home. She wouldn't allow herself to get attached to anyone or anything, she would just get by, and when it was time to go home, she would pack her things and leave. Leaving would be just as easy as coming.

* * *

R&R please! 


	4. Hero

I don't own Jak and Daxter, I only own Krane and Schorn.

I love how this is going here as well as how the writing of it is coming. I've written up to chapter ten of this on my other computer, and I can't wait to finish the Jak II storyline so I can freakin' move on. But seeing as how that won't be for a while, enjoy this chapter please

Enjoy!

* * *

The sound of a gun echoed through the quiet gun range followed by a mechanical noise. Suddenly, another noise and action of a target coming up drawn out like a KG popped up from the ground. It began shooting bullets out down the small hallway, and Krane ducked behind a wall to avoid it. The KG target fired once more, and grazed the front of her hands.

"Shit," she cursed, feeling the burning sensation of the shell.

After the KG cutout stopped firing, Krane came around the wall and fired at the target until it fell to pieces before her. Now that it was out of her way, she moved quietly down the last part of the gun range, waiting for a few more targets to pop up. The mechanical noise of one popping up caught her attention, and she turned around towards the noise, and fired, not bothering to look at the target.

"Ya lost a point for that one!" Jinx's voice said over the intercom.

Krane lowered her handgun to see that it was a cut out of a civilian. She sighed and heard noise of the bell which told her that her session in the gun course had ended.

"Shit!" she growled. "Shit! Dammit!"

Krane stepped out of the gun course and into a small room where Sig and Jinx stood, waiting for her. The door to the course slammed shut behind her as she slammed her right foot down to the ground in anger and frustration.

"I was almost there!" she yelled. "Dammit, that last civilian always gets me. Shit."

"Don't be so hard on yourself chili pepper," Sig said as he walked over to her and patted on the back.

It had been two years since Krane had been in this game or what she thought was a game. Two long years and yet to Krane, it seemed so short. Ever since she teamed up with Jinx, time seemed to be going faster since she had made friends with him. Through working with him, she met Sig and became a better shooter thanks to his training.

Krane's search for Jak had lead her nowhere. She couldn't find any traces of the man she had seen Marco playing, and looking for paperwork that involved Mar was even harder to locate. All in all Krane's search for the past two years had been nothing but a wild goose chase and the longer it took the learn anything, the more tiring it became.

"I'm going for a walk." Krane put her gun back on her holster, which hung off of her right hip. "I gotta walk off this anger."

"You gonna be alright?" Jinx asked, walking over towards her.

Jinx had come to know her anger by now. Krane had a temper; that he knew too well from an incident with a drunken man in Hip Hog Heaven. Through the verbal fight she had with the man, Jinx learned that Krane, no matter how much she wanted to, would not become physical. He didn't understand why she didn't beat the snot out of the drunk man, but he didn't question her.

Krane moved her right hand up and down in dismissal. "I'll be fine."

"Come back to the Hip Hog once you're done," Jinx said, patting her on the back as well. "I'll buy ya a drink."

She cracked a smile. "Alright. I'll be back don't worry."

After trading a smile session with Jinx, Krane stepped out of the gun range with the smile still on her face. She traveled down the walkway and looked at the people who didn't look at her strangely anymore. Since the two years, her appearance had changed to look more like them. Her ears were long and pointed now, and her outfit had become more of the Haven City look then before.

Her outfit was now a black tank top and brown pants that were tucked into her large boots. A belt was around her waist with her holster sitting on her right side so she could grab her gun quickly if needed. Around her hands were black gloves that kept the hot bullet shells from burning her hands, and the disc that contained her own world was in her pants, in a high pocket. The scar on her face had faded a bit, but the sight in her right eye had grown worse over time.

As the disc came to mind, a memory did as well: she remembered the last time she had been back to her world three months ago to check up on it. Things were still the same, telling her that her world had been frozen for some reason and wasn't going to change.

So many things had changed in the two years that Krane saw herself growing more attached. She slept in the Underground's HQ, and other then that she was always hanging out with Jinx or Sig. Her relationship with Jinx had grown into a friendship even after the 'date' she went on with him, but hadn't gone passed that. She didn't want a romantic relationship that would keep her here in this world.

She hadn't seen Schorn in two years.

Krane broke away from her thoughts when the sounds of screaming and yelling began to echo down the alleyway she was traveling through. She ran forward, towards the screaming and found a strange man-like creature tearing apart KG's.

"What the hell?" she asked out loud.

She ran closer to see an old man she knew as Kor, due to Torn and his connections, walking around with a child she had never seen before. She ran over towards Kor in case she had to protect him but when she arrived at his side, she saw what he had been looking at. The strange man creature had bleached skin with two horns sticking out of his head, and sharp, dagger like claws.

"What is that?" Krane asked as her jaw dropped open in shock.

"A warrior," he answered simply.

When the two stopped speaking to one another the KG around the strange creature fell, covered in blood. A few of the Guards began to scream out for their Mothers and for the Baron but instead of paying them mind, Krane's eyes remained on the creature. Right before her eyes the creature transformed to a white monster, to a normal looking being with blond hair and green highlights, blue eyes, and green goatee. A small orange rat walked up to his side, one that Krane recognized right away.

_It's that boy!_ She thought. _That boy I saw two years ago! What the hell happened to him?_

"That was cool! Do it again!" the small orange rat said to the blond man.

"Something's happening to me... Something he did... I can't... control it," the blond said, moving his fingers in a pumping motion.

Kor stepped over towards the two. "Very impressive."

"Ehh, you okay Jak?" the small one asked the blond one.

_JAK!? That's the Jak I've been looking for! No! It can't be!_ Krane began to run towards the blond man when the child Kor was with grabbed her pants and pulled her back. _Who is this kid?_

"What you just did was very brave. This child is important," Kor said, as the child walked forward, still attached to Krane.

"This kid? He looks kinda... scruffy." the rat walked over to the kid, and then looked up at Krane. "Who are you?"

Krane opened her mouth to answer when a KG warrior drove up to the group on a hovering vehicle with others following behind. They were going to assist those fallen KG the strange blond man had taken care of.

"You are in a restricted zone. Move along," the KG said in a ruff voice before taking off towards the injured KG's.

"Thank you for your help, but I must get this boy to safety," Kor said, taking the boy's hand away from Krane.

"Hey! What about us?" the rat asked.

Kor nodded, saying that he would answer. "There is an underground group raging war against Baron Praxis. Its leader, the Shadow, could use fighters like you! Go to the slums. Find a dead-end alley near the city wall. Ask for Torn. He can help you."

"I can take you." Krane stepped forward. "I know where Torn is."

"And you are?" Jak asked, stepping towards her.

"My name is Krane," she introduced. "I work with the Underground."

"I'm Jak and this is Daxter," Jak said as Daxter jumped on his shoulder as usual.

"Alright then." Krane began walking towards the Underground. "Let's go."

It was strange the person she was looking for was some kind of monster. He was killing KG's left and right and turned into a monster when he wanted. That didn't seem like the kind of person that she needed to be a hero, in fact it seemed like the exact opposite. Could this really be the man who she had been looking for after two years?

The more Krane thought about it, the more she disagreed with herself. This could not be the warrior that would help her home. No monster would be able to help her recover Schorn.

* * *

Jak and Daxter followed Krane to the alleyway Torn used to hide his Underground movement. Once they arrived in the alleyway, Krane noticed Torn standing outside with Tess as if something big were about to take place.

As they neared Torn, Krane turned her head to Jak. "Torn's down here. Watch what you say to him, he can be a bit of an ass," she warned.

"Great." Jak rolled his eyes.

Krane stepped back when the blond man and Ottsel approached but instead of going ahead with them, Krane stopped and watched them walk over. Before they could reach Torn, the blonde girl, Tess, stepped in front of them with her arms crossed.

"We're looking for a guy named Torn. Kor sent us...um...," Jak said. "Are you... Torn?"

Torn spoke to the blond man, telling him to steal the banner from the Baron's tower in order to prove himself. Krane had no idea why Jak wanted to see the Shadow, but she wasn't going to question his reasoning. While Torn and Jak spoke to one another, Krane stepped over to Tess to watch.

"Fine, we'll be back," Jak said as he turned away from him.

Torn chuckled. "You know how to get there?"

Jak stopped in his tracks. "No."

Torn folded his arms across his chest and grinned. "Krane go with him. Give him a map while you're at it will you?"

"Sure." Krane broke away from Tess, waved, and walked away with Jak and Daxter.

Jak managed to grab a two-seater zoomer and Krane jumped in the driver's seat. She began to get comfortable when she looked over towards Jak who was looking around with a grin on his face.

"You wanna drive?" she asked.

He looked towards her with his grin still on his face. "Yeah."

Krane moved out of the driver's seat and allowed Jak to slip in. Jak grabbed the wheel and looked around, getting ready to drive.

"You know how to drive?" she asked.

"Ye…no," Jak confessed.

"On a street, no!" Daxter broke in. "Over boiling hot lava, yes."

Krane blinked, confused. "Whatever, come on, drive. I've got a drink waiting for me."

Jak pushed down on the gas thus pushing the zoomer forward. Krane grabbed the side of her door, surprised that he had pressed down on it so hard. She looked over at him and he looked back towards her with a small, embarrassed laugh.

"I take it it's been awhile," she said, raising her left eyebrow.

"Uh…yeah."

* * *

Two zoomers later, Jak arrived at the door that would allow him into the Ruined Tower. He jumped out, letting Krane keep the zoomer, and looked back at her as she rubbed her forehead.

"I need that drink now," she said.

"Sorry." Jak shrugged.

"Here." She threw Jak a small map. "Get to know you're way around. Be careful kid, I want to see you alive again."

"Thanks for the concern!" Daxter said in his usual sarcastic tone and turned away.

"Bye." Krane waved.

Krane drove herself over to the Hip Hog Heaven saloon and walked into the bar. She saw Jinx and Sig sitting around as usual. She walked into the bar and took her normal seat beside Jinx who gave her a large glass with a deep blue coloring to it.

"Good you remembered which one was my favorite," she said, taking the glass underneath her right hand.

"What took you so long?" Jinx asked.

"I got caught up in something with some kid," she answered. "He's trying to get into the Underground."

Sig laughed. "The Underground takes anyone these days."

The three laughed together and then each took a small drink of the glass in front of them. Krew floated by and informed Sig that he had a mission for him down near the Pumping Station so Sig took off, leaving Jinx and Krane alone.

"I'm getting a tattoo tonight," Jinx said, breaking the silence. "You wanna come?"

Krane thought about it for a moment and came to an answer. "Yeah why not? I don't have any other crap to do."

"Ya gonna get one with me?" Jinx moved closer to her only to be pushed away playfully.

"I've got too many already."

Jinx's eyes widened. "Really? How many?"

"One," she answered, taking another drink.

"Where?" Jinx looked around at the skin he could see but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"On my back," she answered once her drink was away from her mouth.

"What is it?"

She giggled. "None of your business."

"Show me tonight." He grinned.

"Maybe." She returned his grin.

"Krane!" Krew called as he floated over towards her. Hearing her name being called out by _him_ always ruined _something_.

"Yes Krew?" she answered, turning around to face him and placing her elbows on the table.

"The water in the Slums have been cut of at the Slums, I want you to check it out 'ey," Krew answered, coming closer to her.

"Why?" She raised her right eyebrow. "You have nothing to do with the Slums, why do you care?"

"I'm expecting a package of Eco Ore from the Slums sometime soon and I want no excuses not to bring it to me 'ey!" Krew hissed. "Now go, I don't want to hear anything else from you!"

"Fine." Krane held her hands up defensively. "I didn't mean to upset you, sorry. I was just wondering if Sig could do it?"

"No just go!" Krew turned away.

Krane jumped off of the barstool and stretched her arms upwards. Jinx looked over towards her and punched her on the hip in a playful manor and she hit him back in response. She then moved her arms forward, stretching her arms and shoulders when Jinx saw something on her left shoulder.

_Is that it?_ He thought. _It's really small._

"I'll be back," she said, breaking his thoughts.

"Oh." Jinx blinked. "Right, I'll be down at the gun course if you need me."

"Right."

Krane walked out of the Hip Hog, grabbed a zoomer, and took off towards the Pumping Station, not knowing that Jak had also been placed on the mission from Torn.

* * *

"Aaah, the valve. Allow me," Daxter said as he walked over towards the valve.

Daxter and Jak had gone through so much to get to the valve in order to turn on the water for the Slums. Little did they know that Krane was coming to do the very same thing.

The small orange rat struggled to turn the valve while Jak stood against it, laughing at how tough his friend was trying to act. Growing a bit bored, Jak hit the pipe, causing it to turn and create a vacuum. The vacuum soon sucked up Daxter, and he was bashed all around the pipe as he moved down to the last pipe near the entrance of the Pumping Station.

"Jak, help... Jak, help... Jak... please... help..." Daxter groaned out.

Jak jumped down and walked over to his friend. He released another pipe there, and allowed his friend to be spit out. Jak opened his mouth to say something when Daxter raised his index finger, cutting him off.

"Don't say it. Don't even chuckle! Next time, YOU turn the valve," Daxter said, his face in the sand of the beach.

The sound of a female laughing caught their attention. They looked towards the entrance to see Krane standing there, laughing at what had just happened. Jak allowed Daxter to jump back up on his shoulder and walked over towards her.

"Hey…" Jak blinked, trying to remember her name.

"Krane," she said, as her laughing came to a stop. "Did you take care of the water for me?"

"You?" Daxter asked, confused.

"Someone sent me out to do the same thing, looks like you've saved me a long trip up there." She pointed to the top where the valve was. "But I'll take you back, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Alright." Jak shrugged. "I'm going back to the Underground."

"It's fine. My boss thinks I'm down here doing your job." Krane turned around to face the entrance door.

* * *

The three walked out onto the rickety wooden boards and blended into the crowd of people to avoid the KG. As they walked, Krane stopped at a small home that had been changed to a store and bought food for the three of them.

"Jak," she began as they walked into the city, "have you ever saved someone?"

He laughed sarcastically. "The world."

She twitched. "You've saved the world?"

"Once." Jak smiled. "Two years ago."

_Maybe he is the one I'm looking for._ Krane thought as she looked away. _He is the Jak I've been looking for but…what's wrong with him? Can I really trust him?_

"Do you think," she began, "do you think you could help me get back home?"

"Home?" Jak and Daxter asked together.

She looked back up towards the sky. "I'm not home right now, and I want to go home. I think that you're the one who can help me Jak. So will you?"

"Uh sure." Jak blinked, surprised that she would ask such a random question.

Krane wanted to trust him after waiting for him for two long years but a part of her just kept replaying the monster she had seen before over and over in her head. Could someone who was standing there, smiling and talking to her really be like that? But one other thing that was nagging her in the back of her head was if he really could help her. She had seen him as the main character but she had no idea what happened in the game or whether he was the real hero.

_"I'll do anything to get back. Anything."_

* * *

R&R please! 


	5. The Turn Around

I don't own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters, I only own Krane, Schorn, and the new shiny character, Overture.

Thanks for the reviews! I really didn't think people would like this story as much as they do :giggle: Anyways, things are going great when it comes to this story, and I can't wait to update once more. Too bad I have to wait until that chapter clears with my grammar and all of that. Moving on,

Enjoy!

* * *

A day had passed since Krane's talk with Jak, and after she had dropped him back off at the Underground's HQ. After, Krane returned to the Hip Hog saloon and went off with Jinx and feel asleep at his place as always because she was too drunk to do anything else, let alone make it back to the Underground.

Jinx, Sig, and Krane were now sitting back once more at the Hip Hog, waiting for Krew to tell them what to do. Everything was rather quiet until Jak walked into the bar, and over to Krew.

Daxter said, stepping in. "Let me handle this, Jak. Watch my finesse and style!"

Krane, remembering the voice turned around as Sig walked over in front of Krew for protection.

"Don't forget to ask about—"

"Everything's cool. Nobody panic," Daxter interrupted.

Without a second thought or mind of what was going on around him, Daxter walked between Sig's legs.

"Hey, big guy!" Daxter waved towards Sig, who didn't do anything in response.

Krew soon floated down into view, causing a strange look on Daxter's and Jak's faces. Jinx shook his head and turned away while Krane kept watching to see if anything funny would happen.

"You Krew?" Daxter asked. "Well we shook the head, and your shipment's in primo condition."

"That's good 'ey, because a cargo of rare eco ore is worth more than ten of your lives, mmmm and of course, I'd be forced to collect... ah slowly." He looked towards Jak, and then back towards Daxter. "Heh heh. The Underground will take anyone with a pulse these days. And what do we have here? The Shadow's mascot of the month?"

Krew moved his small hand up and began to touch Daxter's face, under his chin, and then dragged his hand down, leaving Daxter in disgust.

"Oooh, soft... Sig, this fur would go well with my silk suits, ey?" Krew asked Sig who didn't answer.

"Listen, ah, tons of fun, anyone can see that you, uh, and I have the real juice in this burg. We're both players, right? We're both looking for a piece of the action, right? I think we can do business, right?" Daxter asked.

Jak covered his face, growing angry. "We did you a favor, now it's our turn. Why is the Baron giving Eco to Metal Heads?"

_What? _Krane blinked. _What the hell is that about?_

"Questions like that could get a person killed 'ey! Sig, pay 'el Capitan' here and his friends a bonus," Krew said turning to Sig.

Following his orders, Sig handed Jak a Scatter Gun. Jak released a grin as he looked down towards the gun; he had never had a gun of his own before but he wasn't about to give this up.

"If you want to see what that baby can do, try the Gun Course outside. Show me some skill with that hardware, and I'll hire you for a job or two 'ey," Krew said as Jak looked up and down the gun.

"Hey!" Krane turned around on her barstool. "I thought _I _was going to get that gun."

"Go back to your business!" Krew yelled back at her.

Krane turned back around. "Stupid fatass bastard," she mumbled, clutching her drink tightly in her right hand.

"What!?" Krew hissed.

"Nothing, nothing." Krane shook her head.

Jak soon left to test his new gun out on the gun range, and Krew floated back towards Jinx and Krane.

"If that boy does well, I'm sending him out with Sig. I have a mission for you two to do in the meantime 'ey," Krew said as Jinx took his last drink. "The Baron has placed security cameras all around the top of these buildings and near the racing stadium. I need you two to go and disable them all before I send Jak out to the racing stadium for that mechanic that's been sniffing around here for new racers 'ey."

"Don't worry 'bout it!" Jinx said with a confident grin. "We'll get it done as soon as the kid gets back."

* * *

After twenty minutes, Jak walked back into the Hip Hog with a smoking gun hanging off of his hip. Krew immediately flew over towards him and Sig got up, getting himself ready for his mission.

"Excellent shooting, Jak! Ever thought about being a Wastelander, mmmmm?" Krew said with a sly grin on his face.

Jak shrugged. "Can't say that I have."

Krew floated towards his trophies on the wall. "Wastelanders find items outside the city walls, 'ey. Any artifact or weapon worth having comes through MY hands. Work for me and I'll throw you some of the sweeter items your way, hmmm."

"No he won't," Krane whispered to Jinx.

Jak smiled a large, boyish smile. "Kill Metal Heads. Get toys? Sounds good to me."

Daxter jumped off of Jak's shoulder, and onto the floor. "Slow down, Jak and the fat man; you two had better run that by me again, 'cause there's NO WAY I'm going outside the city to face more Metal Heads!"

"Sig will show you the ropes." Krew moved to the side, allowing Sig to step forward towards the boys.

"So YOU wanna be Wastelanders, huh doughboys? Well we'll see what you're made of when we get out in the thick. Krew wants some new trophies to put butts in chairs at the Hip Hog. So I'm gonna bag him five nasty Metal Heads at the Pumping Station," Sig said proudly. "Don't wet your fur, chili pepper, cause we're rollin' with the Peace Maker!

Sig lifted his large weapon into the air to show Jak and Daxter the gun he was so proud of. Daxter's eyes widened at the sight of it, while Jak wondered how many Metal Heads it could take down in one shot.

"Woooooh, I need one of those! Where'd you get it?" Daxter asked, reaching out to touch it.

Krew floated back in. "Don't ask. Sig needs someone to watch his back while he tracks the Metal Heads, 'ey?"

Sig nodded. "We'll meet at the Pumping Station. Listen Cherries, don't you leave me dangling in the wind out there!

"Let's do it." Jak cracked his knuckles.

Jak allowed Daxter to jump back onto his shoulder, and then left while Jinx and Krane stood up to leave. As they walked towards the front door, Krane stopped in front of Sig and hit him playfully.

"Be careful out there," she said gently. "Tell me if you see anything strange alright?"

"Sure will chili pepper!" Sig smiled back towards her.

"BOOM! Home team five, Metal Heads nothing. That was the last one. Tell Krew we got 'em all cooked and caned. I'm gonna clean Peace Maker and pick up the trophies. Ya did good, rookie," Sig said once the last Metal Head had been blow up.

Jak bent over and placed his hands on his knees, catching his breath while Sig began to clean his gun off. Daxter jumped off of Jak's shoulders and clutched his fuzzy chest in his paw.

"That last bit," Daxter panted, "was too much for me."

"Sorry 'bout that!" Sig said back. "I guess I was relyin' on my Peace Maker too much."

"It was fun." Jak smiled through his panting.

"_Fun_?" Daxter squeaked. "You call that _fun_?"

"It is a great deal of fun if you know what you are doing," another male voice said.

Jak, Daxter, and Sig looked around as a man stepped out of the shadows. He was tall with white hair that fell around his head in a bowl shape and was parted around his face. His pale blue eyes stood out against the darkness and he was wearing a white dress shirt with a blue vest over it, and black pants. Around his neck was a sliver necklace with a large round object on it that drew Jak in for some odd reason.

"Who are you?" Sig asked, walking up with his Peace Maker drawn. "What are you doin' down here?"

"My name is not your concern," he answered, stepping towards him. "Yes if I were you, my concern would be for the Underground."

"What do you know?" Jak hissed, bringing out his own. "How did you know that we're in the Underground?"

"I did not say that," the strange man answered. "The Baron will soon lead all of us into the light, and I hope that you are ready for that Jak."

"Oh yeah?" Jak laughed. "I'm gonna make sure that never happens."

"I am sure Jak," the man bowed, "because I know the future and the past."

"Future?" Daxter asked, finally standing back up. "Brother, I don't know what you're on but I want some of it."

"Daxter," the man stood up and pointed towards him, "you were turned into an Ottsel when you fell into the vat of Eco back on Misty Island, and was it not Jak that bumped into you, and pushed you in? Jak, was it not _you_ that tried to kiss Keira after the fight with Gol and Maya. And Sig," he smiled, "well I cannot tell you much about _his_ past because that would spoil things."

"Now I'm angry." Jak clicked his hammer back. "Who the hell are you, and what do you want?"

The man bowed once more. "I am Overture, and I hope to see you again Jak."

The man began to disappear and Jak began pulling his trigger over and over again, hoping to wound him enough to make him stay but it was too late. The man was gone, and that left Jak feeling frustrated.

"Damn," Sig hissed. "I don't know who this new guy thinks he is be we could be in trouble. Come on, let's get back to the Hip Hog, we might be safer there."

* * *

Jinx and Krane were sitting on top of the Racing Stadium, sneaking around on the outside of it where the KG security guards were supposed to be patrolling. Krane had her gun out, watching the guards below while Jinx pulled apart the wires.

"It's so damn cold up here," Krane whispered as she shivered.

"Told ya to bring a damn jacket," Jinx whispered back before he placed a screwdriver into his mouth.

Krane ignored his comment and went back to watching the people beneath her. She began to try to memorize the Guards so she would be able to tell who was patrolling his area in case something happened later when she saw a KG that look too familiar.

Her heart slammed against her ribcage. The white smoke that came from her hot breath against the air became more and more frequent until it was the only thing coming around her. No it couldn't be, could it?

"Schorn?" she whispered.

Jinx removed the screwdriver from his mouth. "What?"

"It's Schorn!"

Krane jumped down onto the fire escape, and climbed down the ladder. Jinx rolled his eyes and disabled the security cameras just like he was told, and began chasing after her, even though he had already lost precious minutes.

"Schorn!" Krane yelled once she reached the ground. "Schorn!!"

One of the KG warriors turned around to face Krane as she came closer and closer towards him. It _was him_. The man she had been looking for during the long two-year period: Schorn. She was just able to reach him when Jinx jumped on top of her, and pinned her down to the ground.

"Are you nuts?!" he barked.

"Get off of me!" Krane screamed. "Schorn! Schorn it's me! Come on listen!"

"I'm sorry to report though…his memory of you has seemed to been erased. I don't know if his mind has been erased by choice or by the Baron. We'll just have to try to capture him and see what he has to say."

Schorn turned towards Krane, and remembered her face from the large scar crossing it. She was wanted by the Baron for a reason he wouldn't question, and he had to bring her back to him.

"You're under arrest by the order of Baron Praxis," Schorn said, pointing his gun towards her face.

"NO!" Krane screamed. "Schorn!"

Another KG walked over to the group, and placed the barrel of his gun against Jinx's head. Jinx sighed and slowly got off of Krane with his hands in the air while Krane stood up from underneath him.

"Hands in the air!" Schorn demanded.

Krane moved her hands up into the air to show that she didn't have any weapons in her hands. The KG's forced Jinx against Krane's back and vice versa so the two were facing back to back. Schorn walked closer to them and grabbed Krane's hands, ready to place them in handcuffs when the sound of an approaching zoomer caught their attention.

"Looks like we got backup," Jinx whispered.

Krane looked to her right, towards the stadium to see Jak driving towards them with Sig holding his Peace Maker out towards the guards. Not wanting Schorn to get caught up in the Peace Maker's powerful blow, she raised her right leg and kicked Schorn in the chest with hope that her kick would be enough to push him backwards.

"Hold on to your hats!" Sig warned, as his Peace Maker finished building up the energy it would need.

He fired the ball of energy towards the other KG, while Jinx grabbed Krane and covered her. The ball hit the guard, and blew up, sending rocks and concrete to fly around everywhere. Once the dust had cleared, Krane pushed away from Jinx, and ran over to the fallen Schorn.

"Hey! Hey!" she said, shaking him. "Schorn!"

"What the hell are you doing!?" Sig yelled as Jak pulled the zoomer up towards Jinx.

"What is she thinkin'!?" Daxter said as he moved his furry hands to his head.

The KG fighter grabbed his gun and quickly butted the end of it into Krane's face, knocking her to the ground once more. The force of the gun had broken her nose, and the impact of it against her face caused her to fall into unconsciousness. Seeing this, Jinx ran over to her and picked up her body as Schorn struggled to get up in all of the body armor he was wearing.

Jinx carried her back to the zoomer and crawled on, and Jak to drove off towards the Hip Hog. When they reached the bar, Sig helped Jinx carry Krane off of the zoomer and together they ran inside.

"Come on, I've got a place we can hide!" Jinx yelled as he carried Krane inside.

They all followed Jinx into the back of the Hip Hog and into what looked like a small bedroom. He gave Krane's body to Sig, and grabbed a small hole in the wooden floorboards, and pulled upwards, opening a door with a flight of wooden stairs.

"Come on!" Jinx took Krane's body back and began stepping down the stairs. The rest of the group followed into Jinx's hideout.

* * *

Once everyone was downstairs in the hideout, Sig closed the trapdoor and Jinx placed Krane onto the cot she had been on two years ago.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jak asked once things started to settle down.

"Yeah!" Daxter added.

Jinx walked over to the corner of the room, grabbed the medical kit, and came back to the cot while Krane started to come to.

"I'd like to know too," Sig said, crossing his arms.

"Hell I don't know," Jinx answered while he opened the medical kit.

Jinx watched as Krane's eyes fluttered open. "Shit." Krane groaned, feeling her nose.

Because of the force from the impact, Krane's nose had broken. Blood began to seep out of the holes in her nose and it began to swell as well. The moment her fingers touched the sensitive skin there, she pulled her hands back and bit her lower lip.

"Shit he got me good," she hissed out.

"What were you doing?" Jak asked once more as he walked over to her. "Why are you trying to take on the KG?"

"I'm not taking on anyone," she hissed towards the blond. "He was just someone I thought I knew…that's all."

"Thought?" Jinx asked while he placed gauze on her nose. "You risked everythin' for a guy you thought you knew!? What da hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" she yelled her voice muffled by the gauze.

"Let's go Jak!" Daxter pointed to the entrance. "These people are _crazy_!"

Sig shook his head, ignoring Daxter's comment. "Jak, maybe you should head back up and see if Krew wants anything from you."

Daxter rolled his eyes. "Like that's any better!"

* * *

The two walked back up in the main room of the bar to see Krew leading out a few KG. Jak stayed back for a moment and once they were gone, he walked over to Krew. They had a long conversation about the deal between the Baron and the Metal Heads and once it was over, Jak felt the need to ask about the strange man he had met earlier.

"Bloodsuckers!" Krew hissed as he turned away from the blond.

"Hey Krew," Jak began before he walked out of the bar. "Do you know a guy by the name of Overture?"

Krew turned his large backside to Jak and Daxter. "Why the hell would I know 'eh? Did he threaten to kill you or somethin'?"

"No." Jak shook his head. "I just want some answers to some strange stuff that's been going on around here."

"Well I don't know anythin' about a man by the name of Overture," Krew said as he floated towards his bar. "Now get out and do that mission!!"

Daxter rolled his eyes. "A lot of good tubby does us huh Jak?"

"I know," Jak whispered.

* * *

"Overture!" the Baron roared. "Where are you?"

Up at the Palace, the Baron was sitting in this throne with Erol by his side as always. The room remained quiet after the Baron had yelled, the only sound being the rain that was pouring down on the glass windows above them.

"Overture!!" the Baron yelled once more.

"I am sorry my liege," Overture said, appearing before the Baron, bowing. "The rain delayed my coming here."

"I need to know something else!" the Baron said, sitting back down in his throne. "Tell me something about the future."

"Ask a question." Overture stood back up. "Any question."

The Baron thought it over for a minute. "When will I speak to the Metal Head Leader again? He hasn't been responding to my demands and I'm growing tired of waiting!"

Overture closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them back up. "When the rain picks up in two days, and when your daughter is brought back to you once more. The Metal Head Leader will send a hologram telling you of his impatient needs."

The Baron stood. "You're visions of the future have never been wrong but remember, the moment you get something wrong, you will be executed."

"Understood." Overture nodded. "And what of my end of the deal?"

"We haven't found who you've been looking for," Erol said, coming into the conversation. "The warrant we've sent out for her hasn't turned up anything."

"I help you, and you help me, that was the deal, was it not?" Overture closed his eyes once more. "I cannot produce my images of the future and past without motivation of my partner. The longer and longer this takes, the less and less of the future I will be able to see."

"Is that a threat?" the Baron hissed.

"Not at all." Overture shook his head from side to side. "I am just informing you, I have not seen my partner in two years which may cause problems."

"Fine!" The Baron slammed his fists down. "We'll increase the search for her! Erol, hurry and look for Krane! I'm tired of this!"

"Yes sir." Erol bowed, and then stepped out.

"Thank you." Overture bowed once more. "Finding Krane is one of my highest priorities, next to serving you, my Baron."

* * *

R&R please! 


	6. Tomorrow

I don't own Jak and Daxter or any of it's characters, I only own Krane, Schorn, and Overture.

Thankies for the reviews! I love reading what people think about this story and I can't wait until I can post the later chapters because that's where things start to get really good.

Enjoy!

* * *

"What the hell were you thinkin'?!" Jinx yelled, placing the medical kit he had used to patch up Krane's face on the floor.

"It was Schorn!" Krane yelled in self-defense, her voice sounding funny because of the injury to her nose.

"Who?"

"Schorn!" she repeated. "The guy I've been looking for! Don't you remember? I've been telling you about him for years!"

Jinx blinked. "You thought that was him? He's in the KG? Krane, you gotta remember that you've got a warrant out for ya head!"

"I know!" she hissed. "But I want to find Schorn and bring him to the Shadow! If the Shadow fixes him then we'll be able to leave."

Jinx stood up, shaking his head. "Why do you wanna leave?"

"Because I don't belong here." Krane sighed. She had talked this over with Jinx before but he always got so upset whenever she brought it back up. "Look I'll talk about it later, I have to go check a lead I got."

"Like dat?" Jinx laughed. "Your nose is broken!"

"It's important," she answered, standing up.

"They're still lookin' for ya!"

"I'll be careful." She smiled only to discover that it hurt to do that too.

The lead she had been talking about had come from Sig a few hours before. She had been meaning to check it out but had been bombarded by missions so she had to push back going. She was heading down to the bazaar to see the a soothsayer Sig told her might have a few answers for her.

* * *

Krane managed to make it down to the bazaar without being spotted but did get a few stares because of the gauze and tape on her face. After a long walk, she spotted the small orange hut in the back alleyway and walked in.

"Excuse me?" she asked, looking around. "Are Onin or Pecker here?"

"Ah Krane! There you are!" a voice with a Mexican accent said. Krane looked forwards where an old woman sat with a bird on her head. "I am Pecker!"

She blinked. "Alright…"

"Don't laugh!" he said, pointing a feather towards her. "Anyway, you are here to discover where Mar is, correct?"

"Yes!" She stepped forward. "Tell me anything about him please!"

The older woman, Onin moved her fingers around creating a blue light while Pecker looked at it and translated it.

"Onin says that Mar is closer to you then you think." Pecker began, only to be cut off by an excited Krane.

"Really!" Krane smiled. "Mar! I've almost found him! But…does that mean that he's still alive? I thought he was dead!"

"No." Pecker moved his wing across the way, cutting Krane off. "Mar is very close to you, and your mission will end soon. But, you must help bring Mar to himself, Onin says that you'll have to protect Jak, as he is also going on a quest for Mar."

"Jak?" Krane blinked. "He's looking for Mar?"

Pecker paused for a moment. "…Yes in a sense."

_I'll have to deal through Jak now, not only is he the hero of this game but he has something to do with Mar._ She thought with a small sigh.

"Thank you." She lowered her head a bit. "I owe you a lot right now."

"Eh." Pecker shrugged. "It comes with de job!"

Without saying else to the two, Krane ran out of the orange tent and back to the Hip Hog. She came into the bar while Krew was talking to Jak and Daxter, and instead of interfering, she moved into one of the booths.

"What IS that horrible smell?" Krew asked, not facing the two as he sniffed around.

Daxter took offence to this, and jumped onto the bar. "Oohh, great, we do YOUR dirty work in the sewers, and come back smelling worse than a wet hip hog in a warm barn." He sniffled around a bit. "This could have a serious impact on the lady factor!"

Krew's stomach bubbled. "No, uh, I think it was my lunch, actually. Nice work in the sewers, 'ey, I guess you're looking for that weapon upgrade, mmm? Well, there's a Blaster mod stashed in some crates at the Port. Find it, and it's yours... hehhehhahahaha."

Jak was getting ready to walk out of the saloon when Jinx walked, and headed over towards Krane. Wanting to make sure that she was alright, Jak took a detour and walked over towards her as well.

"Torn wants to talk to you," Jinx whispered, bending over towards Krane. "He says it's important."

"Shit." She looked away. "Maybe I can get some Green Eco while I'm down there."

"Krane?" Jak said, coming into the conversation. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine," she answered simply. "Where are you going?"

"Gun range." Jak pointed his hand backwards with his thumb out.

"I'm going with you."

He blinked. "Why?"

"Askin' wouldn't hurt ya know!" Daxter commented with his usual attitude.

Krane sighed and began to scoot out of the booth. "I've got something I need to talk to you about," she lied.

She wasn't going to tell Jak why she would be working with him because she didn't trust him yet. Once she figured a few more things out, she would tell him everything.

"Fine," Jak answered back.

Jak, Daxter, and Krane walked down towards the gun range in silence. Once they got inside of the gun range, Jak found his new gun and strapped it together with the gun he already had. Aiming it to see how it worked, Daxter smacked his hands together and rubbed them up and down in anticipation. Happy that he had gotten his reward, he put his gun away and turned to Krane. 

"What did you want to talk about?" Jak asked.

She shook her head. "I was just saying that because we're supposed to get back to the Underground. I can't have Krew know that I work for Torn."

"You're a spy?" Daxter asked. "What else are you hiding?"

A smile crossed her face. "A few other things." She began walking towards the front door. "But in the meantime, let's go see Torn, Jinx says that it's important."

* * *

Two zoomers later the trio arrived at the Underground's HQ. Inside Torn was talking over a radio to another comrade that sounded female. Torn noticed them coming in and ended the transmission. Jak walked over to the table, allowing Daxter to jump down onto the wooden structure.

"One of the Baron's mining operations is under attack by the Metal Heads," Torn said, walking away from the radio as if nothing had happened.

Jak laughed sarcastically. "That's not OUR problem."

Torn didn't like his attitude and pointed towards Jak. "It IS our problem when the foreman's one of the Underground's best informants! His name is Vin, and he's just valuable enough to save. Find the warp gate at the Power Station and use it to travel to the Strip Mine so you can rescue Vin's pathetic hide."

"Vin is in trouble?" Krane asked as anxiety ran through her. "I'll go myself."

"No." Torn shook his head. "Jak is going. Go with him if you want but remember _you're_ injured."

"Got any Eco?"

"The Shadow's not here right now." Torn sighed.

Vin, in trouble? If something happened to Vin then Krane wouldn't be able to get home. After all, no one knew the computer at the Power Station like Vin did and Krane doubted that any one else in Haven City knew how to operate it.

Krane griped her fingers into a fist. "I don't care, I can't let Vin get hurt."

Daxter was bored of this conversation and decided to come in. "Hey, Tattooed Wonder, how come we get all the crappy missions?!"

"Because I... DON'T... LIKE... YOU!" Torn said, poking Daxter in the face until he fell down.

"Fair enough," Daxter said on the floor.

Torn shook his head and began walking towards the radio once more. "Whatever deal the Baron made with the Metal Heads, the city's Eco is almost gone, and his time is running out. If we don't get the kid back on the throne soon, there may not be a city left to defend!"

"Come on Jak." Krane turned away from the tattooed man. "We'd better hurry, Vin not might last that long, he's terrified of Metal Heads."

Krane was stressing out now. If Vin was killed then she had no chance of getting home because he, besides Mar, was the only one who knew how to use that large computer the right way. If he died, Krane's chances of getting home would be cut down worse then they already were.

* * *

Krane led Jak and Daxter to the Pumping Station, and through the Warp Gate there until they arrived at the Strip Mine. Once on the other side, they were greeted by a huge amount of Metal Heads, swarming around everywhere.

"Shit…" Krane blinked. "I wonder where Vin is."

Jak looked around and spotted a large building. "Up there. It's the only place someone could hide around here."

"But look where it is!" Daxter pointed as well only the look on his face was much different from Jak's.

Daxter was right, the small building was across from where they were standing, meaning that they would have to get passed all the Metal Heads, climb a few things, and get over there using the mine's cart pullers.

"Better get started then." Jak sighed loudly. He brought out his gun and clicked the hammer back. "Let's go."

* * *

After jumping, climbing, and killing Metal Heads, the trio made it onto one of the mine's cart pullers and waited for it to take them over to the small building. As they did, Jak shot the flying Metal Heads that came after them while Krane took a small break. She didn't remember being this weak or being this tired from doing such a small task but she ignored it and focused on saving Vin. The cold wind blowing was making her nose hut even more, and she blamed her tiredness on that.

"Hey!" Jak shook Krane who was sitting down on the platform. "You okay?"

"Fine," she answered, looking back up at him. "Just tired."

"Ya look worse then 'just tired'," Daxter said, clinging to Jak as he shot another Metal Head.

She twitched. "Thanks."

The cart puller arrived on a small platform and they each jumped off. They walked over towards the building where Jak found a small red button. Without thinking about it, Jak pushed it and the building's door opened only to have gunshots fly out of it.

"Aaagghh! Stay back!" Vin said from inside as he fired his gun.

Jak hid behind the nearby wall while Daxter hid on the opposite side. Krane joined Daxter, leaned against the door, and slid downwards, out of breath from the jumping.

"Do something, Jak! This guy's crazy!" Daxter said, moving his hands up in the air.

"Hey, are you Vin? We're here to help. Torn sent us," Jak said, hoping it would calm the shooting man down.

"Stay back!" Vin said, still shooting.

"Look, if we were here to kill you, you wouldn't be talking right now!" Jak sighed loudly.

"Vin!" Krane called out. "Vin come on it's me! We're here to save you!"

The shooting stopped, allowing the three to get up and look inside to see a small laboratory. Vin relaxed, and fell over a small computer while Jak placed his hands on his hips.

"Oh, friendlies? Oh thank goodness! We... so... whe... where's the army?" Vin looked around with the gun.

"Ah... we're it," Daxter said, walking into the room.

"What? Just you two?! What do they think I'm worth?!" Vin hung his head.

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself! If you want, you can stay here and be Metal meat, but Daxter and I are leaving before those monsters get back." Jak began to walk away, telling the others to follow.

Not wanting to be left behind, Vin walked out and spotted Krane. "Oh, I forgot about you!"

Krane blinked. "Thanks!"

"What happened to your nose?" Vin moved towards her to get a better look only to have Krane pull away.

"Long story."

Jak led the group back to the Wrap Gate, and into the Power Station. Once they arrived, Jak left Vin there and walked out with Krane still with him. Wanting to go back and see Torn once more, Jak grabbed a zoomer and waited for Krane to get on but instead she stood there and waved her hand back and forth.

"It's too late, I have to get back to Krew," Krane said gently. "I think _you_ should get some sleep, you've been through a lot today."

Jak stretched his arms upwards. "Yeah maybe that's a good idea."

"I'll come back tomorrow to check up on you, I've got to ask something from Torn anyways." She moved her right hand and began to walk away. "Careful kid."

"Kid?" Jak raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" she yelled back in answer.

Jak rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Oh!" Krane ran back over towards Jak. "I wanted to say thank you for what you did today."

"What?" Jak asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When you saved me from those KG's. I just wanted to say thanks. You just could have kept going but you helped. So thank you."

Jak grinned. "Just another days work."

Without saying anything else, Jak pushed the zoomer away from Krane, leaving her in the dust. She sighed as she watched him drive away, and then turned away to get back to her duty.

* * *

Night had finally fallen and Jak was back at the Underground's HQ in a bunk bed trying to get some sleep while Daxter slept next to him. Meanwhile Krane was lying down on Jinx's couch with Jinx at the end, and the TV shining a dim light into the dark room.

"Kras City races?" Krane asked as a blond man was shown on the screen with the name G.T Blitz.

"It's a big race," Jinx answered, sitting up and against the back of the blue couch. "Held once a year over in Kras City. Big thing ya know?"

"I guess." Krane sighed. "My nose hurts dammit."

Jinx picked up a small beer can and threw it to her. "Here. It'll help."

Krane caught it and opened it. Jinx looked over towards her and shook his head back and forth. Seeing this, she looked over towards him as she took a drink.

"What?" she asked once she was done drinking.

"It was for ya nose!" He laughed and tossed her another one. "I ain't got no meat for it! Use a damn deer!"

"Fine," she hissed back. "I didn't want to use Yakkow meat anyway."

Krane put her open drink down onto the floor and placed the unopened can against her nose. After a few minutes of watching TV mindlessly, Jinx sighed and began to get up when Krane moved her legs over him, preventing him from getting up.

"What?" he asked. "You stayin' here again tonight?"

"Yeah," she said, taking the beer away from her nose. "I can't walk around this late with those guards out there."

Jinx blinked. "Neve'a would'a thought about that."

"Stay here a little longer," she asked, looking down towards him.

"Why? I gotta nice bed upstairs!"

She laughed. "You call that thing nice? I've seen better things in Haven City strip joints."

"When have you eve'a been to a strip joint!?"

"Your birthday," she answered, playfully kicking him. "Remember?"

Jinx thought about it for a moment. "No."

She rolled her eyes. "You must have been too drunk to have remembered anything. Hell I'm surprised _I_ remember anything from that night. Hey, you got laundry I can do?"

"Why?"

"Cause I need to wash the clothes I'm in." She removed the beer from her nose, and placed it on the floor beside the one she had opened. She began to stand when Jinx grabbed her hand and pulled her back down onto the couch.

"Do it tomorr'a! come on, sit down wit me for a while longer," Jinx said, not taking his eyes off of the TV.

"I've _been_ sitting down. I stink."

"I like your stink."

Krane rolled her eyes and stood back up. "Fine I'll stay and do everything tomorrow. If I fall asleep though and have to go see Torn in your clothes I'm gonna be pissed."

"Ya won't!" Jinx tugged once more.

This time Jinx tugged hard enough to pull her back onto the couch. She finally stayed in her spot, and brought the beer on the floor back to her nose. She tugged to take her hand back but felt Jinx holding her hand tightly. She tugged once more, and he finally released it, but left his hand where it had been before.

Countless silent moments passed by, and Jinx was starting to fall asleep when he felt her head land on his shoulder. He looked over towards her to see that she _had_ fallen asleep, and had fallen over on him. With a sigh he moved against her as well, and closed his eyes. Within moments Jinx had fallen asleep as well, with a small grin on his face.

* * *

R&R please! 


	7. Community Service

I don't own Jak and Daxter or any of it's characters, I only own Krane, Schorn, and Overture.

Thanks for the reviews! Anyways, I won't bore you,

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey wake up!"

Jak opened his eyes to see Torn pacing back and forth, looking a bit nervous. Thinking that something was really wrong because a man like Torn would never show as worried as he really was, Jak sat up.

"What?" Jak asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Get up!" Torn hissed. "I've got a mission for you!"

Not wanting to fight a man who was already mad, Jak turned around to Daxter and began to shake him until he woke up. Daxter sat up and stretched his arms upwards while Jak got out of bed and got his shoes on once more.

"What's up with the wake up call?" Daxter asked, looking around.

"Torn's got a mission for us," Jak whispered. "Come on."

They walked over to the table with the maps, and waited for Torn to stop pacing back and forth. Daxter jumped on the table while Jak crossed his arms and waited.

"One of my old Guard comrades was sent to the Pumping Station. There's been no word from her patrol, and after what you guys ran into out there, I'm afraid she may need some help," Torn finally said as Daxter made faces behind him.

Jak grinned. "Did you say 'she'?"

"Don't even think about it!" Torn yelled, looking towards Jak only to see what Daxter was doing. "STOP THAT! THIS IS SERIOUS, YOU MORON!"

Daxter jumped back and did a karate stance, mocking Torn. "WHAA! That's right! Don't mess with the sugar!"

Torn shook his head. "This 'friend' of mine has helped the Underground many times before. Go back to the Pumping Station and take a look around. Render assistance if needed. Now get your squirrelly ass outta here!"

Jak began to turn around when the sound of someone running down the hallway stopped him. He waited for the person to come in case it was an emergency or something else when Krane came through the door, panting.

"Sorry," she managed to say as she placed her hands on her knees to catch her breath. "I overslept."

"I noticed." Torn crossed his arms. "Go with Jak to help my comrade to make up for it, you know how much I hate it when people are late."

"But Torn—"

"Go!" he hissed, turning away from them.

Krane sighed and turned around to walk out of the door. Jak figured that he should follow her, and walked after her. They walked outside and that was when Jak noticed that the clothes Krane had on looked a bit too big for her.

The dark green tank top she was wearing was large, and had to be held back with clips in order to keep it from revealing her chest. The tank top's bottom went passed her waist a bit, and her white pants had been tucked back into her boots, showing how bunched up they were.

"What's up with those clothes?" Daxter asked, noticing as well.

"They're not mine," Krane answered with a long sigh. "They belong to Jinx."

"Jinx?" Jak raised an eyebrow. "Why are you in his clothes?"

"When I cracked my nose yesterday I got my clothes all bloody. I was going to do the laundry last night but I fell asleep," she explained. "Come over tonight and I'll do your clothes too."

"Maybe later," Jak said, looking down towards his dirty clothing. He had been wearing them ever since he had gotten out of jail and hadn't taken them off since. So many things plastered against his clothing, blood, spit, food, and some other things he didn't want to ask about.

"I got an idea of when I can do it." She grinned. "Don't worry, I'll do it tonight when you're sleeping. I'll do Torn's too, I don't know the last time he had his clothes washed."

"Ew!" Daxter shivered. "I don't even wanna think about that!"

* * *

Once at the Pumping Station, they killed a few Metal Heads, and climbed up metal objects until they reached a clearing. They looked around but couldn't find a woman, or even a Metal Head.

Daxter jumped off of Jak's shoulder and began scratching himself. "Ehhh, what the heck are we doing risking our lives to rescue some old Krimzon Guard hag anyway?! She's probably got more facial hair than me!"

"Krimzon Guard?" Krane jumped up. "You're looking for someone in the KG?"

"Yeah. Didn't Torn tell you?" Jak turned around to face her when someone from a tree jumped down and wrapped her arm around Jak's neck.

"Who the hell are you two?" she asked, pointing the gun towards Jak's temple.

"Shit." Krane raised her gun and pointed it towards her, but lowered it once she saw that she was the Krimzon Guard they had been looking for.

Daxter thought of something else. "Mmm, I do love a woman in uniform! Wanna bark some orders at me...woof... woof. I'm your soldier on the front lines of looooove! "Waiter, foxhole for two..."

The woman pushed Jak away from her, and pointed her gun towards Daxter. "Keep talking, and I'll raise your voice by a couple of octaves."

"Easy... Torn asked us to help you," Jak said as he backed away from the strange woman.

"I don't need help... but you might. We've got company." She pointed towards a large amount of Metal Heads that were heading towards them.

"Dammit." Jak took out his gun and began firing it towards the Metal Head group.

Jak ran into the group of Metal Heads while the strange woman followed him and began shooting and flipping around. Krane, however, stayed behind and began firing to cover their backs. After the rounds and rounds of Metal Heads fell to the ground, the group came back together, and the woman walked over to the edge of the clearing. A red ship suddenly came out from the bottom of the clearing, and the KG woman walked over to it.

"Watching me take care of those Metal Heads was, ahh... pretty... exciting...wasn't it sugar?" Daxter asked as he walked over to her. She started up her ship, sending him backwards. "Hey, sweet stripes, gimme them digits so I can look you up sometime. We'll party hard, big city style!"

The KG woman ignored his comments. "Tell Torn Baron Praxis is planning something big. I think it has to do with that symbol."

She pointed towards a stump with a circular symbol with two eyes and a pair of curves above and below them.

"What is it?" Jak asked over the end of his engine.

"It's the Seal of the House of Mar. The founder of Haven City. We're being sent out on 'suicide missions' to locate artifacts from the time of his rule. If curiosity's worth dying for, you can ask the blind old soothsayer in the bazaar named Onin. She might know something about all this. Here's my bazaar access security pass," she said, tossing Jak a small pass, and allowing him to look at the picture.

"Your name's Ashelin, huh?" Jak yelled.

"We're even now."

Ashelin drove away, back towards the city, leaving the three alone once more. Krane walked over towards the stump Ashelin had pointed to, and gently ran her finger over the symbol there.

_Mar…the founder of Haven City. He can't be alive…but…_ Krane shook her head and looked back towards Jak and Daxter.

"Wow! What a woman! Arrggh!" Daxter growled.

"I gotta get back to the Hip Hog," Krane said, shaking her head. "Now."

"What's wrong?" Jak asked as he walked over to her.

"Nothing." She shook her head. "I just have to get back."

* * *

Krane arrived back at the Hip Hog and walked in to see that only Sig was sitting there, at the bar. She walked up to the bar and sat down beside him.

"Hey Krane!" Tess said, causing Krane to look back up to see her behind the bar.

"Hi Tess." Krane looked at her strangely. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't like this place.

"I don't," she whispered back to her. "But I'm working undercover for Torn to get some of Krew's secrets."

"I thought that was my job." Krane sighed and hung her head.

"What's wrong chili pepper?" Sig asked. He could just tell that something was wrong with her from the low tone in her voice.

She took in a deep breath. "What do you know about Mar?"

"Haven City Mar?" Sig asked, turning to face her.

"Yes." She nodded.

"He built this city and created everything you're walking on. He was a brave warrior and brave fighter. There's a large house dedicated to him but only his bloodline is allowed in. Why are you askin' around?"

"He's my ticket home." Krane looked away from him, embarrassed that she thought he was still alive.

"You know the man's dead right?" Sig said, raising an eyebrow towards her.

She blushed. "Yeah I know."

Jak's connected to Mar somehow, and I'll find out how. She thought, taking a drink from her cup. Even if I have to force it out of him.

"Krane," Krew floated over towards her, "can you drive at all 'ey?"

Krane shook her head. "No, not really."

She was on a mission to get home, no matter what Krew offered to her she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of getting home. She knew if she told him she could drive then she'd end up doing something for him, which meant she would be more attached to this world she didn't want to be in.

"I thought you were going to get Jak and Daxter to do that," Krane said, coming back from her thoughts.

"I am." Krew floated away. "I'd just rather have someone else I can get rid of easily do it hummm."

Krane twitched at that but decided to ignore it. The problem now was that she had no idea that in a few days, those words would come back to haunt her.

* * *

"Overture," the Baron spoke gently.

The young man appeared before the Baron who was sitting in his throne in the palace, bowing as usual. After a few moments, he stood back up, and kept his hands to his side as Erol shot his normal glare towards him.

"Yes?" Overture answered to the Baron. "You called me?"

"We've got a lead on where Krane might be," the Baron said, rubbing the metallic part of his face. "Someone has stepped forward after being offered a large reward."

"Thank you." Overture bowed. "When can I see her again?"

The Baron smiled. "You're vision of the future says that I should be getting a hologram of the Metal Head Leader tomorrow correct?"

"Very." Overture stood back up.

"Once that vision comes true, then I will have Krane brought up here." The Baron nodded.

"Alive?"

"Alive."

"Do remember something, Baron, during your meeting there will be someone watching on the roof. Wait until the hologram has left, and then see who is waiting for you on the roof." Overture blinked a bit slowly, as if he were thinking something over.

"A rat in the walls?" The Baron suddenly stood. "I'm going to go and prepare the mech, I expect your vision to come true! And you'd better hope it will."

The Baron left the room, leaving only Erol and Overture to stand there, looking at one another. Overture kept his eyes locked on to Erol's but then a small smile crossed his face, something Erol had never seen him do before.

"Remember," Overture began, "you are to kill Schorn soon. I cannot have him coming in and destroying things."

"You know that Schorn is one of the Baron's best warriors." Erol crossed his arms. "Why do you want him dead?"

"He will get in the way of the Baron's light," Overture said without sympathy. "You do not want that to happen do you?"

"Of course not!" Erol yelled.

"Then rid the world of Schorn." Overture turned his back to the commander.

"I wonder though," Erol smiled, "how it is someone who was found wandering around on the streets half naked could possibly read the future. We'll see when things become important if your visions of the future can save you once more."

Overture turned back around, the smile still on his face. "It will. Trust me on that."

* * *

An hour after Jak had taken off to do the racing challenge, he came back to the Hip Hog with a grin plastered across his face. They walked over to the bar to get a moment to sit down when Daxter noticed Tess working behind the bar.

"Hey sugarplum. You new here? Well, whatcha got that's, uh, hot and... Wait, I've seen you before. You're with the Underground."

Tess covered his mouth with her finger. "Shhh! I'm Tess. Torn sent me to spy on Krew. Play along, and maybe I'll be able to get a few hands on a few of his secrets."

Daxter, not looking at her face but rather her cleavage finally looked up at her. "Oooooh... I love 'undercover' work, baby! But ah, two can work better than one. Let me help you out."

"Hee hee hee..." Tess giggled as Daxter jumped behind the bar.

"Wow! There sure are a lot of bottles back here," he said as he began to drink from everything and anything he could find. "Whew! Ooh that's, ooh that, that goes down aah... Ooh boy, gee ya spose that's real gold floatin' in here? How 'bout this purple stuff? Glug, glug, glug... WHEW!"

Meanwhile Krew floated towards Jak. "Jak! I need you and the talking rat to go around and make a few collections for me."

Daxter suddenly popped back up, looking drunk. "Hey there, five chins... how's crimes?"

"What's his problem, 'ey?" Krew asked, looking towards a giggling Jak.

"Nothin'... I'm just fine... mind your own business...," Daxter responded before falling back onto the bar. "I sometimes feel so very..." He began to sing.

Krew ignored the rat and went back to Jak. "Listen, I have six 'clients' around town who are about to make money drops for me. I need you to collect each moneybag as fast as you can and 'take care' of any guards who get curious, mmmmn. Get to a moneybag too late and some townie might pick it up."

Daxter popped up once more. "...DRRYY!...You know what's da trouble with you Krew? You got no vision... This place could be a real swingin' joint... Hop Heg Hiven with more dancin', more mac'n, more WOMEN!..."

"Just collect all fourteen moneybags before they disappear and bring them back here," Krew finished while Daxter tired to kiss Jak. "If you lose even one bag, then don't come back, 'ey!"

Jak turned to Krane who had been rather quiet the whole time. "Watch Dax for me will you?"

"Yeah." She moved her hand, dismissing him.

Jak then got up and walked out of the bar, leaving them alone. With a large sigh Sig looked over to Krew who was floating around, trying to get some sleep.

"Where are you getting all of this money from?" Sig asked, causing Krew to turn around and face him.

"I did some community service that's all." Krew laughed and floated away.

"That can't be good," Sig whispered, turning back towards his drink.

"Never is." Krane laughed sarcastically.

"What's the matter?" Tess asked as she placed her elbows on the bar and moved in towards Krane.

"Yeah! Just tell us sista!" Daxter said, still a bit wobbly from all of the alcoholic he had gulped down.

She moved her hand on the left side of her face and leaned against it. "Nothing. Give me a Mai-Tai will you, Tess?"

"Mai-Tai?" Tess blinked. "I don't know how to make that, sorry."

_That's right_. Krane thought, forcing her fingers inwards. _That's my favorite drink back home. I could really go for one right now_.

"Just," Krane sighed, "give me the drink with the most alcohol in it, I gotta get rid of this feeling."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sig asked, looking towards her with an eyebrow raised.

"I ain't going anywhere."

Suddenly Jinx walked into the bar with a cigar and a smile across his face. He walked over towards Krane, and wrapped his arms around her stomach while his left arm crossed her chest playfully.

"So when are you gonna show me that tattoo?" Jinx asked while a smile cross Krane's face.

"Later," she answered once more.

"How much later?" Jinx gripped her a bit tighter.

"Later."

"Oh!" Daxter moved out in front of the two. "What do you two have going on?"

"Nothing." Krane giggled.

"Ya comin' home tonight?" Jinx asked, moving his mouth towards Krane's ear.

"No." She gently pushed him away, making him sit down in the barstool next to her. "I'm doing laundry over at UHQ."

"Can you do my stuff?" Tess moved back into Krane's face and whispered. "I've got a bag of stuff over there dying to be washed."

"Sure." Krane smiled.

Sig turned away from her and took another long drink from his glass. He just couldn't understand how someone's mood could change so much. One moment Krane was upset and wasn't telling anyone anything and the moment Jinx showed up everything was sunshine and flowers. He just didn't understand.

"UHQ?" Daxter sat down on the bar. "Where's that?"

"The Underground," Tess whispered as she began to scratch the small rat behind his ear.

As they finished talking, Jak walked back into the bar and sat down in the only seat left, between Krane and Sig.

"Mmmm, quite the money collectors, 'ey? Here's a Gun Upgrade. Now get out! I need my beauty nap," Krew said as he floated over to the large group of people.

"Trust me brother. There aren't enough hours in the day," Daxter said, causing the group to laugh.

"Come on." Krane stood up. "Let's go to the gun range."

"Yeah." Daxter winked and jumped back up on Jak's shoulder. "The gun range all night long."

Jinx, Jak, Krane, and Daxter left Hip Hog Heaven, trying not to give away that Jinx and Krane worked for the Underground. As they walked among the citizens of Haven City, they failed to notice the KG coming towards the Hip Hog Heaven, and that both groups walked right by one another.

* * *

R&R please! 


	8. A Vision Through His Eyes

I don't own Jak and Daxter or any of it's characters, I only own Krane, Schorn, and Overture.

Wow, I need to update this more. I'm almost done with it on my other computer so hopefully this will be done soon so I can start on the second part. Yes there will be a second one :giggle: so look out for that. I can't wait to post newer chapters because of the new characters! Ignore my ramblings.

Enjoy!

* * *

The group of Jak, Jinx, Krane, and Daxter walked into the Underground to see that most of the bunk beds were taken. Krane began walking towards the back of the HQ when they met up with Torn.

"My clothes are in the laundry room," Torn said, moving his hand backwards with his thumb pointed out.

"Thanks." Krane nodded.

She led the group to a door barely noticeable among all the clutter in the room. Krane opened it to a flight of stairs, and went down it with the group following behind her. The room downstairs was small and dark with two washers and two dyers sitting against the wall.

"Just take off what you want me to wash," Krane said as she walked over to a small pile of clothes and began to sort them out.

Jak slipped his shirt of, leaving him in a simple white tank top. He took off his pants as well, revealing his pure white boxers. Daxter giggled a bit, he hadn't seen his friend like this in years.

"That's it." He sighed. "Thanks for washing them; I've got a big day ahead of me tomorrow."

"What are you doing?" Krane asked, while taking apart the laundry.

"I have to go see Onin and then we're going pay the Baron a visit." Jak grinned.

"Yeah! We're gonna kick his ass!" Daxter jumped up and swung his right fist.

_Jak's really the hero of this game._ She thought to herself. _But is this the final battle? I know the Baron is the boss so this has to be the last fight._

"Here." Jinx threw his clothes into a pile as well, leaving him with a gray tank top and blue stripped boxers.

Krane stood up. "Why don't you get some sleep Jak? I'll have everything done for you when you wake up."

Jak yawned. "Thanks. I'll see you in the morning."

Jak walked back up the stairs and closed the door while Krane grabbed the nearby light bulb and turned it on so that she could see. After that, she turned to Jinx.

"Can I have your top?" she asked, holding out her right hand.

"Sure."

Jinx moved forward and slipped out of his tank top. He tossed it towards her, and she caught it only to turn away and slip off the shirt she was wearing. Jinx sat there and watched as her old shirt came off, and she placed his on when he spotted the same small object on her shoulder. Wanting to know what it was once and for all, he got up and walked over towards her.

"Is this it?" Jinx asked, grabbing her shoulders so she couldn't move.

"My tattoo," she answered with a deep sigh.

Jinx grinned. He finally got to see it and the more and more he looked at it, he discovered it was a date of some kind. He thought about it for a moment, and the date tattooed on her back was two months before they met.

"What's dat for?" he asked, hitting her on the back.

"It's the date I came here," she confessed, pulling away from him.

Krane walked over to a small box where she sat down and began to slip her shoes off. Once she was done unlacing them, she kicked them off and sat back for a moment.

"It's there to remind me of my goal," she continued.

"Goal?"

"No matter what I'll get back home."

Jinx shook his head. "Why do you wanna get home?"

"Because."

Krane stood up and slipped her pants off, showing that she was wearing blue boxer briefs. She walked over to the pile of clothing that was already there and looked through it until she found her original clothing. She looked through her pockets in her original pants and took out the disc that held her world.

"No matter what," she began, "I will get home. Even if I have to die trying…I'll get home…and fix everything."

Jinx walked towards her and grabbed her shoulders tightly. Wondering what was wrong she turned around to face him.

"Why the hell do you wanna get home?" Jinx asked, looking straight into her eyes.

"Because that's where I belong," Krane answered simply. "I don't belong in a place like this."

"Come on!" Jinx shook her slightly.

"What's wrong?" Krane asked, looking away from Jinx. "You've known from the first day that I wanted to get home! Why are you acting like this is such a surprise?"

Jinx stood there for a moment, arguing with himself. After looking at her for a few silent minutes, he pushed her away and took a step backwards. Krane looked back up at him in wonder and confusion, but instead of saying anything back to him, she stepped back as well.

"Haven't I made this place seem like home to ya?" Jinx asked in a low whisper.

"Yes you have but…" Krane sighed once more.

"I don't want you to leave," he interjected.

Krane moved her hands to her chest, and brought her hands together to form a fist. She remembered when a childhood friend of hers had moved away and how upset and desperate she was when he was leaving. Was Jinx feeling the same way she had when her friend left her?

"I'm sorry," she finally said.

Jinx turned away and sighed. "No biggie."

"This is going to take awhile, why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep?" Krane moved back towards the washing machine and began putting clothing.

"I'll go get you something to eat, I'm hungry as hell." Jinx walked towards the bottom of the stairs, and turned back around to her. "I'll be back sweetheart."

Krane smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

When Jak woke up the next morning there was a pile of clothes sitting at the end of his bed. He began getting dressed while Daxter slept, and once he was done he woke his small friend up. Daxter hopped onto his shoulder after whining for a few moments, and they walked out towards Onin's tent in the bazaar.

A few hours after Jak's leaving, Torn walked down into the laundry room and found Krane sleeping on a few of the boxes with Jinx sitting up against the boxes, asleep as well. He sighed, he didn't want to disturb the two but the mission he had was perfect for the two of them.

"Jinx!" Torn called out. "Krane! Wake up!"

Jinx jolted up and shook his head. "Dammit! I hate it when you do that!" he growled.

Torn grinned. "Hurry up and wake your girlfriend up."

"Ssh!" Jinx hissed. "Don't go around sayin' shit like dat!"

"Huh." Torn crossed his arms. "Well wake her up, there's something going on around town and I need you two to bring Kor and the kid here. They're down at the Port, waiting for you. Don't let the KG stop you or take the kid."

Jinx stood. "Right, right. It'll get done."

"Hurry it up."

Torn walked back up the stairs while Jinx turned around to Krane and began shaking her until she opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around as she moved her arms and legs out to stretch them.

"What?" Krane asked gently. "Do we have a mission?"

"As usual," Jinx answered as he stepped into his shoes. "What else is new?"

"Where?" Krane asked, as she too stepped into her boots and began lacing them up.

"Down at the Port." Jinx stood up. "Gotta pick up the geezer and the brat."

Jinx and Krane drove down to the Port, Jinx driving the zoomer they had found while Krane looked up towards the Baron's tower in wonder. By then it had begun raining but that didn't stop Krane from looking up towards the Palace.

_Are you up there Jak?_ She asked herself. _Are you fighting the Baron yet? Are you winning? Please win._

Jinx suddenly stopped the zoomer, and Krane came back to reality to see that they were parked in front of the transporter. Kor was standing there, trying to keep hidden from the KGs walking by while the small child looked around at all of the zoomers flying by.

"Where did you two go?" Krane asked as she and Jinx walked over to the two.

"The Wastelands," Kor answered, dusting a bit of sand off to prove his point. "Things are getting worse out there, I fear for the future of the Wastelanders."

"Anyway," Jinx sighed, "we gotta get a zoomer for this group 'cause we ain't walkin'."

"Too dangerous," Krane said as the small child ran over to her side. "We can't let you two get hurt on the walk over."

"Understandable." Kor nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you go find the zoomer?" Krane asked towards Jinx. "I can stay here and watch these two in case anything happens."

Jinx really didn't _want_ to leave Krane alone, after all her nose was still injured but he doubted something like that would weigh her down too much in a fight. He just didn't like the fact that he would be leaving her alone when there was a warrant out for her head.

"Don't worry," she insisted as she gently petted the small boy on the head. "The faster you go now, the sooner you can come back."

Jinx sighed. "Don't go around doin' anythin' stupid while I'm gone."

"I won't." Krane smiled.

With something telling him to stay, Jinx left feeling uneasy. Krane in the meantime turned back to Kor while the child clung to her and looked back towards Kor with unease in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Krane asked the child, bending down to his level. "Are you hungry or something?"

"The boy's a mute, he won't speak back to you," Kor said, looking around.

"Has he always been that way?" Krane asked, trying to make conversation.

"Torn found him that way, yes." Kor moved to face Krane and moved his stick out so that he could balance his weight on it. "My back is getting worse and worse, I think that going to the Wastelands will soon be impossible for me."

Krane looked the small child in the eyes and gave a sigh, feeling bad that he couldn't talk at all. As she looked into the child's eyes, she saw something there. It was something she couldn't make out but it was something important, something that was crying out to be noticed by others but hadn't been. Staring to grow a bit creped out, Krane looked down and saw the amulet around the child's neck.

_That's the sign for the House of Mar!_ She thought, gently touching it. _What is the kid doing with something like this?_

"Where…did he get this?" Krane asked out loud.

"I don't know," Kor answered, rubbing his beard. "We found him wearing it so he might be the next in line for the throne in the House of Mar."

_Mar…_ Krane thought. _This child is an heir…I think I'm getting closer and closer to my goal! I just have to find this child's parents and I'll be able to get back home!_

"So you don't know—"

Krane was cut off by the sudden noise of an alarm ringing. She covered the child's ears as the alarm grew louder and louder.

"There's been a break in at the Palace!" a nearby KG said over his radio. "Arrest anyone who fits this description, 'young man with light hair, blue tunic, and a rabid orange rat on his shoulder'!"

_Jak and Daxter!_ Krane moved Kor and child behind a wall while KG's walked by, looking for anyone that fit the description. _Shit! What the hell did they do!?_

"Hey you!" a KG's voice called.

Krane looked to her right to see three KG's coming her way. She drew her gun quickly and began shooting them down when more and more began to come towards her in waves.

"She's the one the Baron's been asking for!" one KG yelled to the others. "Arrest her and bring her to the Baron immediately!"

"Krane!" Jinx called as he brought down a large zoomer, crushing a few KGs. "Get in!"

"Right!" Krane yelled back.

She ran over towards Kor and the child and led them to the zoomer while she shot the KGs coming from all sides. Once Kor was in the zoomer and the child was sitting on his lap, she realized that there wasn't enough room for her to fit in without weighting the zoomer down. The more weight placed on the zoomer, the slower it would go.

"Go now!" she yelled, backing away from the zoomer.

"What!?" Jinx reached out for her but couldn't reach her. "Get in this piece of shit NOW!!"

"Go!" She moved her right hand back, waving him off. "There's gonna be too much weight in it! Just leave without me! I'll be fine!"

"I ain't leavin' without ya!"

Jinx began leaning out of the car, trying to reach the woman who was standing a few feet out in front of him but he couldn't reach. He moved his fingers, trying to get closer but just couldn't make those extra inches. Guards began grabbing his hand and trying to pull him out but he ignored them, and just tried to reach Krane.

"Shit!" Krane turned around and shot the guards surrounding Jinx. "Look this is our mission and I will NOT let us fail!!! Take the kid and Kor! I'll be fine!!"

"But—"

"GO!"

Jinx sat back in the zoomers driver's seat and even though something was telling him not to go, he stomped his foot down on the gas and took off. Krane watched as the zoomer took off, back towards the Underground and smiled. Their mission had been completed, and she knew that Jinx would take care of those two.

"Get her!" a KG yelled.

Krane felt a large KG man jump on her back and pin her to the ground. Her arms were then pulled behind her, and she felt a cold pair of handcuffs wrap around her wrists. The guards pressed her face down against the ground but she didn't fight, not wanting to injure her nose anymore then it already was.

* * *

Jak and Daxter had finally made it to the top of the Palace, and walked up the roof only to be stopped when they came across a glass window. Jak looked down inside to see the throne room of the Palace with the Baron and Erol looking towards a large hologram of a monster Jak had never seen before.

"I've told you, I'll have more Eco by week's end. We'll transport it directly to your nest, as promised!" the Baron said to the hologram.

"_A deal is of no value if you can't deliver, my dear Baron. I grew impatient with your puny gestures. Give me the agreed upon Eco soon, or the deal is off, and your precious city will pay the price!_" the monster said before it vanished.

"He's toying with us! All he sends us is a recording?! Let me lead an assault on the Nest before it's too late! I can take him!" Erol said with anger as he turned to his Baron.

"Patience, commander. No one has ever penetrated the Metal Head Nest. You know that! I've seen what comes of such foolish plans." The Baron answered as he touched the metal half of his face. "No! Strength is their weakness... We play helpless... We train them to eat from our hands, and then," he turned to Erol, "Move forward with the plan! Tell Ashelin to up her patrols. I want that Tomb found!"

Erol rolled his eyes. "But your daughter has not been... agreeable."

The Baron looked away. "Agggg... I'll see to that problem. One way or another."

"Ashelin is the Baron's daughter?" Jak asked, looking over towards Daxter.

"And find that child! If you'd spend half as much time looking for that little brat as you spend flirting with that mechanic girl, we would have pinned his royal ass to a wall long ago!" the Baron roared.

Meanwhile Daxter felt a strong sneeze coming on. He tired to hold it back once and moved his paw to his nose which held it back for the moment.

Erol nodded. "As you wish. With enough persuasion, I'm sure our spy will—"

Daxter couldn't hold back his sneeze anymore and let it go all over the window. Erol heard the noise and looked up, holding his gun upwards.

"What was that?!" Erol yelled.

Jak had pulled Daxter over to the side of the glass window and managed to hide behind a metal stud. He was about to scoot down the stud when his ears caught something else, the sounds of doors being slammed open.

"We've found her!" a KG said as he dragged Krane into the room.

"Excellent!" the Baron said.

Jak peaked over the stud he was hiding behind and saw Krane in the arms of the KG. Without a second thought, he crawled down the stud and began walking on the roof as fast as he could in order to save Krane.

"What?" Daxter whispered.

"Krane's down there," Jak whispered in answer. "We've got to save her."

* * *

While Jak was walking along the roof, Overture appeared before the Baron and pointed up towards the roof, reminding the Baron of his prediction.

"Erol!" The Baron looked towards his solider. "You know what to do; I have other business to take care of."

The Baron walked away and through a large door on his left. The guards that had brought Krane in left, leaving only Krane, Erol, and Overture.

"Why the hell have I been brought here?!" Krane yelled, backing up from the two men. "What the hell do you want!?"

Krane looked around at the two men as Erol walked over in front of her. Her eyes then spotted the round object around Overture's neck and recognized it as one of the discs that she had used back in her world.

"Why do _you_ have that?!" Krane screamed. "That belongs to Schorn! What have you done to him! Why did you take that from him!?"

"Erol, will you please give me her disc?" Overture said without emotion behind his voice.

"No!" Krane backed away. "You're not taking it!"

Erol snapped his fingers and another guard came into the room. Krane looked over at the guard to discover that it was Schorn, the same one that had come through the Rift Gate with her. He walked over to her, and from behind, grabbed her arms and held her still.

"Stop it!" she screamed. "Schorn please!! Don't you recognize me!?"

Erol walked over to Krane and stepped on her feet so she wouldn't be able to kick him. He began patting down her legs until he felt the square object containing the disc that Overture wanted.

"STOP!" Krane threw her head back.

She could feel all of her dreams and hopes coming down in just a few moments. Everything she had been working towards for two years was crashing all around her, breaking and crumbling into nothing. She could never get home now, she was here forever. Everything was over.

With a smile on his face, Erol took the protective covering with the disc in it out of her pocket and moved his hand back for Overture to take it. After Overture had taken it, Erol looked back towards Krane only to have her spit in his face. Disgusted, Erol wiped his face, and punched her in the face, aiming for her nose in particular.

"Take them out." Overture turned away from Erol. "Let Krane go and you know what to do with Schorn."

"What?" Schorn asked, looking up towards Erol. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry." Erol smiled. "You'll know in a few moments."

Schorn dragged Krane out of the room, her feet dragging out in front of her while Erol followed. Krane looked up towards Overture who looked back at her to see her eyes watering heavily, and her nose bleeding down onto her shirt once more. He didn't know whether she was crying from the loss her mission, or from the pain coming from her nose.

"I'm sorry Krane," Overture whispered. "This is for the both of us."

* * *

R&R please! 


	9. When Yesterday Became Today

I don't own Jak and Daxter or any of it's characters, I only own Krane, Schorn, and Overture.

Thanks for all of the reviews! I love reading what you have to say about this little story of mine!

Enjoy!

* * *

Erol led Schorn and Krane out to a hidden area behind the Palace. Schorn pushed Krane away until she hit the brick wall surrounding them. She turned around to look at Erol when she saw Erol place his gun on the back of Schorn's head.

"What are you doing!?" Krane screamed.

Schorn began to turn around to face his commander when Erol pulled the trigger on his gun. The bullet entered Schorn's head, blew everything inside out, and killed him instantly. A small spray of blood fell back onto Erol, marking his clothing and face, but he simply wiped it off of his hands and face, and turned to Krane.

"Schorn," she whispered as her eyes dilated. "S-Schorn…" She fell to her knees, unable to cry from the shock running through her.

This…could not be happening. It all had to be a dream of some sorts; Schorn couldn't be dead! He was a young, healthy young man with fifty years or so more to live. Schorn couldn't be the man on the floor with his brains splattered all over the cement and wall. No!

Krane sat there on her knees looking at Schorn's body with his head blown apart and blood pouring out onto the floor in shock. She couldn't say anything more, and her mind suddenly went blank. Every muscle in her body tightened, and adrenaline began to run through her, quickening her heartbeat and breath. Then, two words came to her blank mind.

_Kill him_.

Without thinking over what she was about to do, Krane jumped up and ran towards Erol. Her right hand landed on his shoulder but before she could do anything else, another gunshot rang out. Krane felt a burning sensation in her stomach, and looked down to see that her stomach was bleeding.

Everything became black.

"Bastard," Krane whispered as her body fell back onto the same cement where Schorn's blood ran.

"She attacked me," Erol said to himself as he looked down towards the two lifeless bodies.

Erol turned around and walked back into the Palace as if nothing had happened at all. Krane opened her eyes for a moment and saw Schorn once more. The rain had caused the blood to run thinner, and she could feel it against her back, joining up with her own blood as well. She could feel his blood on the back of her own head, and when she moved her head, she felt that her hair had become heavy with his blood and parts of his head that had shattered from the rest of his head because of the impact of the bullet.

That was the man she had been with since middle school, the man who had started the band with her, and the man who had always been there for her. His face was still the same, but his hair had grown back to its original brown hair, the same hair he had the day they had met.

"I'm sorry," she managed to say as blood slipped out of her mouth. "I failed…our mission."

"_Don't worry about anything!"_

Krane finally closed her eyes and on the back of her eyelids saw Schorn the day before she had been transferred into the Jak world. As she thought everything over, she felt a sudden pressure on her chest.

_Death…_ She thought.

* * *

After a long, tiring fight with the Baron, Jak returned back to the Underground to see Torn pacing back and forth as Kor and the child watched. Once Torn saw Jak, he turned to him.

"The city is on high alert. What the Hell did you two do?" Torn asked, slamming his fists down on his table.

Daxter jumped onto the table. "Us?!... nothing. We've been... ah... sightseeing, right Jak?"

"Really?! Then why are the Krimzon Guard looking for... 'a dangerous young man with light hair, blue tunic, and a rabid orange RAT on his shoulder'!?" Torn barked.

"Ahh... Could be anyone. Orange is the new black this season," Daxter said, stretching his arms out.

"Look, we've climbed up to the Baron's palace... and... we tripped a few alarms." Jak shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh right... that too," Daxter added.

Torn's mouth dropped open. "What? I didn't authorize a strike on the—"

"Hey, we kicked the Baron's ass. Unfortunately, he escaped," Jak interrupted.

"...AND we overheard a secret meeting with the leader of the Metal Heads!" Daxter exclaimed, throwing his arms up.

Kor blinked. "You saw the Metal Head leader?"

Jak shook his head. No, he was on some communicator, almost like a recording but we heard him talking with Baron Praxis."

"The Baron is bribing the Metal Heads with Eco!" Daxter jumped up, excited to gossip.

Kor didn't seem surprised. "Hmmph... it will never be enough."

"But the Baron's gonna double cross 'em!" Daxter said once more.

"Is that so? Well our good Baron's wonderful 'charm' must have angered someone, because there's word from the Wasteland that Metal Head armies are on the move again!" Kor twitted his fingers.

Jak remembered something, and looked towards Torn. "Why didn't you tell me Ashelin was Praxis' daughter? What's your connection with her?"

Torn growled. "That's none of your business! Since you've stirred up the wumpbee's nest, you and whiskers here need to get four of our people to new safe houses. Shuttle each agent to a location they specify. Move all of them WITHOUT any casualties. Don't screw this up, Jak!"

"Wait," Jak moved his right hand up, "we saw Krane up at the Palace."

"Krane?" Torn blinked. "Shit."

Torn walked over to his radio and began to punch in a set of numbers. Once the numbers were put in, he pushed a black button and moved his mouth towards the speaker.

"Jinx this is Torn over," Torn said, gripping his fists together.

"_What? Over,_" Jinx answered back, sounding annoyed.

"Jak says that he saw Krane up at the Palace. She must have gotten arrested. Over." Torn shook his head.

"_Dammit! Now what the foozy do I do!? Shit!…Over._"

"It's too dangerous to head towards the Palace now. Wait until this alert is done, then head over there. If you find her—"

"_I'm headin' over there now! I can't keep her waitin'!_."

"Jinx don't!" Torn yelled. "Jinx? Jinx! Dammit!" Torn slammed his fist against the radio and turned away. "Mar help him."

"Is there anything I can do?" Jak asked, hoping to get out of his other mission.

"Just get outta here!" Torn yelled, moving his right hand towards the front door.

Figuring it would be better _not_ to argue with the angry ex Krimzon Guard, Jak walked out of the door and over towards a large zoomer that was waiting for him. He jumped into the zoomer, and took off towards the person he was supposed to help.

* * *

"Thanks!" one of the Underground members said as he walked into the safe house down near the Pumping Station.

Jak waved him off and then began heading towards the Underground's HQ when he stopped in front of the Palace.

"What are you doing?" Daxter asked, ducking down. "If they see us we're gonna get thrown back into jail!"

"I'm looking," Jak answered as he drove around slowly.

"For?"

"Krane."

Daxter blinked. "Why?"

"Because she's an Underground member," Jak explained.

A large crowd of people caught Jak's attention. He drove over to the crowd and parted them by pushing his car towards them. Once they parted, he could see Krane lying down on the floor with bandages wrapped around her stomach.

"Dammit," Jak hissed.

He jumped out of his zoomer and ran to her side. People around him were yelling and telling others to call an ambulance but Jak ignored them as he shook Krane, trying to wake her up.

"Krane!" he yelled. "Krane come on! Are you alright? Answer me!"

Daxter jumped onto Krane's collarbone. "Hey! Come around already!" Daxter hit Krane in the face but didn't get a response so Jak shook her once more.

Krane's head fell backwards as he shook her. Fearing that she might be dying, Jak picked her up and carried her back to the zoomer he had been using. He gently placed her in the back, and jumped back into the diver's seat.

"If she dies, I'll never hear the end of it," Jak muttered to himself once he started the zoomer up once more. "Dax, can you sit back there and check her pulse for me?"

"Yeah."

Daxter jumped off of Jak's shoulder and hopped onto Krane's chest. Moving down he picked up her right hand and felt the area around her wrist. He moved two small fingers over the underside of her wrist and waited for a pulse while he applied a bit of pressure.

"Tell me when it's been a minute!" Daxter yelled over the sound of the engine.

Jak looked at the small clock in the zoomer and once a minute had passed, he looked back towards Daxter.

"It's been a minute!"

"Seventy-five!" Daxter answered.

He sighed with relief. "At least that's stable."

* * *

Once Jak arrived at the Underground, he carried Krane inside and placed her down on a bunk bed next to Torn. Torn looked up from what he was doing and saw the blood staining through the bandages, telling him that the wound was still bleeding.

"You found her?" Torn asked, walking over. "Where was she?"

"By the Palace doors," Jak answered, gently placing her head down. "Her pulse is still strong but she's bleeding from her stomach."

"Dammit!" Torn hissed. "We've got another problem as well."

"What _now_?" Daxter whined.

"Scouts report movement in Dead Town. Creatures moving towards the Sacred Site. Just as before," Torn answered as another Underground member jumped down to look at Krane's wounds.

Daxter blinked. "What happened... ah, before?"

Torn walked over to the right wall and grabbed a medical kit. "Metal Heads broke through the old city wall. We fought them, but then the Baron pulled back, leaving everyone outside the 'new barrier' to die. Only the Shadow stayed and somehow stopped the attack."

"And now you expect us to go out there again?" Jak asked, placing his hands on his hips. "Even after I bring Krane back?"

"You catch on fast! If you prevent the Metal Heads from reaching the Sacred Site, the Shadow will be... most grateful. He might even ask to see you." Torn walked behind his table and picked up a gun barrel he tossed towards Jak. "Hey, I'm probably wasting this, but here's a Vulcan Barrel for that pea shooter of yours. Believe me, you're gonna need it!"

Jak quickly placed the attachment on his gun and left for Dead Town. As soon as he left, the Shadow came up from the laundry room.

"What in Mar's name happened?" the Shadow asked as he walked over to Krane's side.

"We don't know." Torn walked over to her bedside where the other member had lifted up the bottom of her shirt.

There on her stomach was a dent where a hole had once been. The skin around the dent was a pale white color, and a blue vain could be seen going right over the dent.

"Sir, there's no wound. Just an old scar," the member said in awe. "The blood on her bandages must be old, she's not bleeding at all."

"Let me see that wound." The Shadow walked over to Krane's side and looked at the closed wound and gently touched it. "It's been healed with Eco. Whoever helped her earlier must have closed it but who else knows how to use Eco to heal?"

"Whatever, I don't care as long as she's breathing." Torn walked back towards the radio. "I'll tell Jinx to call his search off."

* * *

Back up at the Palace, the Baron was sitting on his throne, thinking over his plan to take the Precursor Stone when Overture walked into the room. The Baron waited for him to bow but instead he stood with a glare in his eyes.

"Why was Krane shot in the stomach?" Overture asked, moving his fingers tightly together. "How can you ask for my services but then kill the one person who creates my visions of the past and future?"

"She attacked Erol," the Baron said without care. "My men have been trained to fight back, you should know that better then anyone else. Now, I want to know—"

"Do not dare ask me for a vision!" Overture yelled, surprising the Baron. "My motivation was thrown into the rain as if she was nothing! She was injured enough in the confrontation, she did not need to be shot!"

The Baron stood. "Remember Overture, it was I who gave you the body you're using right now. If I hadn't come along, you would be nothing but a memory!"

Overture felt a sudden pain in his chest. He fell down onto his knees as the pain took over his body. The pain became too much, and he leaned forward onto his left hand while his right hand clenched his chest tightly.

"The rare Light Eco that keeps me going is the only thing that keeps your body moving," the Baron said with a loud, mocking, laugh. "I'd recommend doing what I order you to do or the body you're inhabiting will fade away and die."

"Dammit," Overture hissed as the stinging in his chest became deeper. Blood dripped down from his mouth, onto the floor underneath him as well as spit from his panting.

"Now I order another vision or your Light Eco will be cut down." The Baron crossed his arms.

"In four days," Overture panted out, "four days time the Tomb of Mar will be opened by the man who was on the roof. You will be too late to stop him from going inside, but capture his friends and bring them here. Inside will be the Precursor Stone you are looking for but beware the creature you have created out of darkness."

"Yes, yes." The Baron moved his hand back and forth, dismissing Overture. "You may return to your quarters now."

Overture remained on the floor for a few minutes before he stood back up, bowed and walked out of the front door. Once out in the main hallway, he walked towards the left until he reached the end of a long hallway. There, he took the very last door, and walked into a large room with a massive, blue computer and a small bed.

"Work," he whispered.

He walked over towards the large computer and pushed a small button, opening a round drive. He inserted the disc he had taken from Krane, and opened it to see the recording studio Krane had left two years ago.

"Home," he said, looking at the picture. "We are almost there Krane, do not give up yet."

* * *

Jak walked into the Underground once more, with more on his mind then ever. He had found out that he was in the future and that Dead Town was once the place he called home, Sandover Island.

As he walked in, Torn stood there with his arms crossed. "The Shadow has decided it's time to meet you," he said with a grin.

Jak's heart began to pound. The Shadow stepped out of the background and Jak's mouth dropped open: it was Samos the Sage or so Jak _thought_ it was. They spoke to one another only to discover that this Samos look alike had no idea about Jak and Daxter's past adventures and that he couldn't be the same old Samos.

"Right now I need you to go to Haven Forest and root out a few Metal Heads. That forest is my source of power, but I can't protect it much longer. Chase down and destroy all the Metal Head scouts you find there. Good luck... and welcome to the fight!" Samos moved his fist forward, trying to encourage the two boys.

"Can I ask how Krane is first?" Jak asked, looking back towards Torn.

"She's been out ever since you brought her in," Torn answered as he walked over to the bunk bed where Krane lay. "Her wounds were already closed when you brought her in so we didn't have to do anything for her."

"Have any idea about what happened?" Daxter asked, returning to Jak's shoulder. "She didn't like faint in the middle of the street or anything did she?"

"We don't know," the Shadow broke into the conversation. "We'll find out whenever she wakes up."

The front door slammed wide open, and Jinx ran into the room, bumping into Jak in the process. He ran over to Krane's side and looked up and down her body, his eyes mostly landing on the bloody bandages still around her stomach.

"What the foozy happened!?" Jinx yelled.

"We don't know," Torn said, patting Jinx on the back. "We'll know when she wakes up."

"Is she—"

"No," the Shadow interrupted Jinx. "She's very much alive."

Jinx crawled onto the bed, leaning over the top half of Krane's body. He brought up his right hand, and began patting the side of her face.

"Hey," Jinx whispered. "Hey Krane, come on wake up."

He repeated himself a few times until her eyes fluttered open slowly. She groaned and began to sit up when Jinx gently pushed her back down, fearing that she could hurt herself someway if she got up too quickly.

"What the hell happened?" Krane groaned out as she moved her left hand to her head.

"I was gonna ask you the same question," Jinx said back, happy that she had finally woken up.

Krane paused for a moment, trying to remember the last thing that had happened to her when the images of Erol, and Schorn came to mind. Her right hand searched her pants to find that her disc was missing, and then she remembered how Schorn had died. She sat up, pushing Jinx away a bit and felt the back of her shirt only to feel that she wasn't wearing the same shirt she had been before. Everything on her was clean, there wasn't any blood on her.

Did anything happen? Did Schorn really die? Did she get shot in the stomach? Or was everything that happened some kind of dream or nightmare? There wasn't any evidence on her that proved otherwise but then she remembered something.

"Wait," Krane whispered to herself.

Jinx pulled back as Krane sat all the way up and pulled up her shirt enough to see her stomach, pushing by the bloody bandages. She saw the small dent in her stomach, and suddenly, all of the memories of what had happened hours ago began to rush through her.

"He's dead," she whispered. "Schorn is dead."

The group was silent. Krane just sat there, letting her shirt fall back down over her stomach. Everyone waited for her to start crying but she didn't. Instead, Krane just sat there with a blank look on her face.

"Jak," the Shadow turned towards the blond, "I think you should get going."

He nodded. "We'll be back to check in soon."

* * *

R&R please! 


	10. Butterfly Wings

I don't own Jak and Daxter, or any of it's characters. I only own Krane, Schorn, Overture.

Anyways, here's a small warning, this chapter can be considered a little gory so skip the first part of it, until you see the next page break, (ruler) if you don't like reading things like that. It's just a warning I'm putting up for people so I don't get into trouble.

Enjoy!

* * *

"How…did he die?" Jinx asked, placing his arm around her shoulders. To his surprise, she pulled out of his hold, and moved away from him.

"Erol…shot him," Krane answered, lowering her head. "He's dead and my disc was taken from me. I'm here forever."

"We'll get you home don't worry about a thing," the Shadow said as he walked over towards her also.

"I," Krane whispered, gripping the blanket in her hands, "I want to go home. I want this all to be a dream, I want to wake up and be normal."

Tears finally started to cascade down her face as she shook her head back and forth. The short cut hair hit her in the face over and over again the harder she shook her head in denial. Her hands came up to her upper arms where she held herself as if she were cold which caused goosebumps to come up on her arms. She hunched forward and began crying heavily.

"He's gone…and it's my fault," Krane whimpered.

Jinx reached for her once more, and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders. This time the moment his arm touched her, she moved into his chest, and shoved her face into his neck. Jinx sighed a bit, happy that she had finally allowed him to hold her and wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Krane," Jinx whispered gently.

Krane began crying loudly while her body began involve itself in her hard crying. Her breathing pace doubled while she called out and cried. The strange thing was that she was pushing her body so hard that her eye stopped watering, making her tears stop from flowing.

"I just wanna go home," she whimpered out. "That's all I want."

* * *

When Krane opened her eyes the next time, the first thing she saw was a sleeping Jinx. She sat up with a tired feeling surrounding her eyes and found that she was in Jinx's large, white bed. The sounds of the cars outside caused her to look out of the window to see it was early in the morning, and that the window was a bit open, allowing a small breeze into the room.

_Did he bring me here?_ Krane thought to herself.

With a sigh Krane laid back down into the bed and let the covers fall around her waist. She looked up towards the ceiling and found that it was white with popcorn spread all over it. A part of her was reminded of the ceiling she had once over her own bed while another part of her told the other half that there were all kinds of ceilings like that.

_Home._ Krane closed her eyes. _Schorn…_

She wanted to cry again, cry because she wanted to get home with Schorn but the tears wouldn't come out. For some reason, she felt as if she had already lost Schorn two years ago because of his memory loss but seeing such a vision of his head being blown out caused a disgusting taste to come into her mouth. Knowing she was going to throw up, she ran towards Jinx's bathroom and let everything inside of her stomach come out into the toilet bowl.

Once everything was out of her stomach, she placed her elbow on the seat of the toilet and held her forehead. Her hands began shaking but she ignored it and let out a loud, deep, sigh. The vision of Schorn lying on the floor entered her mind once more and in reaction she bent her head downwards and moved her fingers through her hair.

_He's dead._ She told herself as her entire body began shaking. _I was lying in his blood and what was left of him. What the hell is wrong with me!? How the hell am I so clean!?_

Krane pulled back the white shower curtain next to her and jumped into the shower. She grabbed the faucet and pulled it all the way forward, and pulled the small tab upwards, turning the shower on. The cold water hit her and made her to shiver but she ignored it as she shoved her head underneath the shower head.

"What are you doin'?"

Krane looked over towards the door to see Jinx standing there; all of the movement must have woken him up. She turned away from him, and placed both of her hands in front of her, placing her weight on her hands.

"Cleaning," she answered.

He raised an eyebrow. "With your clothes on?"

She grabbed her wet shirt as the water began to heat up and threw it off, leaving her in her white bra and bandaged stomach. As she moved her eyes she spotted a bottle of shampoo sitting in the corner. She grabbed it, opened it, and moved the bottle over her hair as she squeezed the shampoo into her hair.

"Why am I so fucking _clean_?" she hissed, slamming her hands against the wall for a moment. "How can I be so clean after something like that?! I aren't I covered in blood and brains!? WHY!?"

Jinx stepped into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet where he pulled out a cigar and brought it to his mouth. He lit it, allowing the smoke to fill the room while Krane rubbed the shampoo through her hair. Once her hair was thick with soap, she stuck her head under the showerhead and waited.

The images of Schorn stained her mind, and no matter how much shampoo or how hard she scrubbed the images wouldn't leave her. She could feel the soap coming down in front of her face, but it couldn't wash away the sight of Schorn. Hoping the soap would clean her eyes of the visions she scrubbed her eyes over and over again until it began to hurt. Discovering that the images were still there, she stopped and allowed her arms to fall to her sides.

"Why?" Krane whimpered, falling to her knees. "Why the hell did he…have to die?"

Krane began crying once more and the soap falling down into her face caused the tears to burn a bit. Jinx stood up and stood beside the tub with his arms crossed and cigar in his mouth.

"Krane," he began, "get up. Come on already! Get up!"

"Why the hell should I?" Krane answered, lowering her head. "I'm…too dirty! He's all over me dammit! How can this be true?!"

Jinx rolled his eyes. "Why don't 'cha get up and move on?"

"Give me a damn break!" she screamed, looking at Jinx now.

Jinx bent down onto his knees and moved his face in towards Krane's, taking the cigar out of his mouth. Krane backed up a bit, allowing the water to directly hit the side of her head.

"Da moment you move on from this, the better you'll be," Jinx said, looking directly into Krane's eyes.

"I don't want to!" She shook her head. "What do you know about losing someone like this? How can—"

"You think you're the only one who's lost someone like that?"

Krane stopped at those words as her eyes widened. She looked back up towards Jinx to see him looking back at her without his usual smirk on his face. He was looking back at her so seriously, and it caused Krane's face to relax and her shoulders to droop.

"Did you—"

Jinx nodded. "Forgive yaself for it, and move on."

"B-But who was it?" Krane asked, feeling the water becoming a bit warmer then it was before.

The smirk Krane knew so well came back to Jinx's face. "My sister."

The tears Krane had felt before suddenly came back up and she began crying once more. She opened her mouth as she cried out and leaned forward towards Jinx who hugged her tightly. Krane's arms wrapped around Jinx tightly, pulling him into the shower's spray.

"I'll make this place seem like home," Jinx whispered with a grin on his face and his cigar falling into the shower.

"How?" she whimpered back.

"Cause this is where you're gonna stay from now on."

Krane's crying picked up once more as she pushed herself harder onto Jinx. He pushed back and held tightly to the back of her shirt as he felt himself start to get wet from the shower.

* * *

"What?!" Torn yelled.

"Yeah, I found out who it was that ratted out where Krane was," Tess said, moving her hips to the right.

Tess had reported back to the Underground once she had found out a small piece of information. Night had fallen, so Krew wouldn't think that anything strange was going on with Tess' leaving.

"Krew found out about Krane's warrant and gave out her information once the Baron offered him a reward," Tess explained.

Torn to kick a nearby bunk bed. "Shit! She was one of the best informants we had covering Krew!" Torn hissed. "Now she can't go back there! Dammit now what do I do with her?"

Tess paused, thinking the situation over. "She could be a scout."

"She can't be out in public like that until her warrant has expired." Torn shook his head and turned away. "I don't have a job for her to do anymore."

"What about taking care of Kor and the kid?"

"Jak's taken them back to the Power Station." Torn sighed but as he fell silent, he thought of something she could do. "I'll have her watch that new hotel that's come up by where Jinx is living. That's all I can ask her to do right now."

"It's better then nothing." Tess giggled.

"And everything was going so well too." Torn growled. "I'm going to have to sort out everything all over again. Damn Krew."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Palace, Overture walked into the Baron's throne room with a slight smile on his face, and a piece of paper in his hands. The Baron stopped his talking to Erol and looked over towards Overture strangely. The man had never come into the throne room unless he had been called in.

"I have a proposition for you, Baron." Overture bowed quickly but then stood back up. "To throw the attention of the people away from the war with the Metal Heads, why not hold a festival hours before the races begin?"

"A festival?" the Baron asked.

"Reaching from the Bazaar to the Port!" Overture said, moving his right hand in front of him. "It would strengthen the public's opinion of you, and would calm the citizens down. After all, they are quite stressed because of the rumors of you releasing a monster into society."

"You're the one who can see into the future, will this help me or not?" The Baron stood suddenly.

"With great pleasure I inform you that it will." Overture bowed once more. "Trust me, Baron whatever I propose to you _will_ help you with your future plans. This is to brighten the future for you Baron! You already place your trust in me so why not now?"

The Baron rubbed his chin. "What you say must be true because of your visions of the future, but I'm going to find the Tomb of Mar soon, correct?"

"Very much. I say we wait until the day before you find the Tomb which will be in three days."

"The day after tomorrow?" The Baron blinked. "I think I could arrange everything together before then. Erol," he faced the orange haired man, "begin preparations immediately."

"Yes sir." Erol bowed, with his eyes looked towards Overture with suspicion.

* * *

Moments later Overture returned to his room, and locked the door behind himself. He flicked on a small lamp that hung loosely off of the ceiling, and turned to his small bed. The mattress there was thin, and with an easy move, he picked up the mattress to reveal a small book. He reached in, and pulled out the book, allowing his eyes to look over it.

"_The Official Jak II Guide, including game script!_" The book read with Jak standing on the cover with Daxter on his shoulder.

_I am sure what I am about to do will not mess up the timeline._ Overture thought to himself.

* * *

"A festival?" Torn asked as he shook his head.

Jak, Daxter, the Shadow, Jinx, and Torn were hidden away in the Underground's HQ, talking about the festival Jinx had told them about.

"What the hell is that guy thinking?" Jak asked, crossing his arms. "How can he have a festival in the middle of a war?"

"He can do _whatever_ he wants," Jinx said, looking towards Jak. "That's the scary part. The festival is on the day of the third class races, so what are we gonna do 'bout it?"

"We'll send our scouts out during this festival," Torn said as he walked away from the group with his arms behind his waist. "Jak, I want you to destroy that cargo Krew has in the Port the day before the festival and then head down to the races on the day of the festival. Jinx, I want you and Krane to patrol the main area out here and keep the KG's out of here."

"Can she do that Jinx?" the Shadow asked towards the older blond.

"Yeah she can do it." Jinx nodded. "We'll get this thing done, don't worry anything 'bout it!"

"We're counting on everyone to come together here," the Shadow said as he nodded his head. "If we work together, I'm sure we'll be able to find out the real meaning behind this festival but remember, we must not lose sight of the main mission we're on."

"Don't worry," Jak said with a grin. "That's something we can't forget."

* * *

Before anyone knew it, the festival the Baron had planned had finally arrived, and on Jak's adventure he had come so close to finding Mar's Tomb. Now his main concern was to win the races and then move on as fast as he could to discover the Tomb of Mar.

Meanwhile Krane and Jinx were walking around the area outside of the Underground's HQ, making sure that no KG hung around too long in that particular area.

"You doin' alright?" Jinx asked Krane.

"Yeah," she responded.

Jinx thought he looked strange walking around with someone who was wearing a cloak like she was in order to hide her identity but he ignored it. They walked around while groups of people stopped in front of stores, which had moved outside to sell more items during the festival.

What was a bit strange was there was a sense of happiness almost in the air. Instead of the Baron's ranting over a loud microphone, there was music that created such a bubbly, happy feeling. It was so strange for a city that looked so down and depressed to suddenly look happy and as if they were enjoying what was going on around them.

"This is nice," Krane whispered to Jinx as they walked through a crowd. "Reminds me of back home."

"Your home was like this?" Jinx turned to her.

"Yeah," Krane whispered.

That statement forced herself to remember where she had been living before she arrived. She had originally grown up in the South, and moved to San Francisco once she had turned fifteen. With that large move she learned of a large world around her, and that was where she met everyone, and began her band.

"Hey," Krane grabbed Jinx's hand, "there's something that smells good over there! Let's check it out!"

Krane pulled Jinx towards a small booth where food was being served. Jinx looked down to where their hands were joined together, and it caused a small grin to cross his face. Once they reached the small booth, they bought a bag full of food for the rest of the Underground and began talking to one another when a new song began to play over the microphone.

"Here are my rainy melodies; here are the songs I listened while the rain pounded down beside me as I waited for you to return."

The laughing and talking Krane was enjoying came to a hard stop. The smile on her face disappeared as she turned around towards a microphone.

"_My missing you is unbearable and I pray to see your face while I sleep. I want to hear my name whispered on your lips once more._"

"What?" Jinx asked over the music.

"That…song," Krane whispered as she walked towards the microphone.

Jinx blinked and followed her. "What 'bout it?"

"I…produced it."

"What?"

"It's the stars I trust to watch over you. It's the stars that I asked to protect you. It's the stars that whisper about you. And it's the stars that tell me you're there."

Krane arrived in front of the microphone attached to the base that normally announced the Baron's daily rants to see that a large cord was coming from it. Her eyes followed it to a booth where Overture stood over a machine with headphones over his ears.

"He has my CD," Krane whispered.

Overture looked up from the machine he was working at and looked Krane directly in the eyes. She blinked as she looked back at him, and felt her heart pound away in her chest.

"Now that I'm standing here looking back at you, I see those stars in your eyes. I know now that my stars I prayed on were you. You are my shining, beautiful star."

Overture looked away from Krane and slipped the headphones off of his head. He stepped out of the booth and began walking away when Krane began running after him.

"Hey!" Jinx reached out to grab her but missed once more. "Krane!! Where are you goin'?!"

She didn't answer. She just kept running after Overture who just seemed to keep walking faster then she was running. Overture turned into a small alleyway, and Krane quickly turned after him but when she turned the corner, she slammed into him.

"Who the hell are you!?" Krane screamed. "Why the hell did you take my disc?!"

Overture pulled Krane into the alleyway and pushed her against the brick wall. Krane struggled and managed to push him away. He quickly reacted, and placed his hand on the right side of Krane's head.

"Why are you doing this!?" she yelled. "WHY!?"

"Kathryn Rose," he whispered.

Krane froze. "What?"

"That is your real name is it not?" Overture whispered, moving his face towards her. "Or has being here for two years made you forget who you were before you came here?"

"Who the hell are you? How the hell do you know my real name? Only people I knew back home knew my real name! How—"

"Because I knew you back home," Overture smiled.

"_What_?"

* * *

R&R please! 


	11. Rewind

I don't own Jak and Daxter or any if it's characters, I only own Krane, Schorn, and Overture.

So it looks like I'm finally getting all of my reviews and alerts so I decided to update early. I wasn't going to update until Halloween so I'll update that day as well. Anyways, thank you for all of the reviews! I'm really happy that people like this story! Other then that there's not really much anything else to say so,

Enjoy!

* * *

"Because I knew you back home." Overture smiled.

"_What_?"

"I did." Overture moved his face away from hers a bit. "Kathryn Rose was the name you came from the South with. When you arrived in San Francisco, everyone else had some kind of nickname and you wanted something cool, just like the rest of the kids. Through a small name game during sixth period English in your sophomore year you came up with the name Krane."

Krane's mouth dropped as her eyes widened. "How…the hell…do you know that?"

Overture stepped away and turned his back to her. "I know everything about you Krane, every little thing."

"How?"

"It is a long story. One you will have to learn one day but right now I must inform you." He turned back towards her. "In order for this game to end the right way, I must stay by the Baron's side. If I fail or if you fail this game will end differently then it was supposed to."

"So you do know." Krane looked away.

It was strange for Krane to think of this as a game anymore. She had been in this world for two longs years now and for some reason this place had seemed real to her. This place felt like a whole another world and she had forgotten that it was all a simple game that could be bought for a few dollars.

"What am I supposed to do?" Krane asked as Overture moved closer towards her.

"Today make sure that Jak meets up with Keira, the racing mechanic," Overture began, "Then once Jak finds the entrance to Mar's Tomb, make sure that the child and Kor are there with Samos. You all will be arrested but don't worry about it, I will free you while Jak takes care of the others."

"So us being here _has_ affected the game?" Krane blinked.

"Not yet." Overture shook his head. "I fear that it will though. I have run through scenarios but as long as we just stay in the background of what Jak is doing things _should_ be fine."

Krane nodded. "I understand."

"Once at the tower I will explain more to you." Overture smiled. "Everything will make sense later, do not worry."

She wanted to trust him so much and all of the knowledge and trust he was putting into her made her trust him. If anything, this might be her way back home where she was supposed to be.

"I'll do my best," Krane answered after taking in a deep breath.

"That is all I am asking for." Overture nodded once more.

Krane turned away from the strange man and ran in the direction she had come from, and back into the large crowd of people. Jinx spotted her and ran towards her.

"What the hell where ya's thinkin'!?" Jinx yelled once he reached her side. "Don't just run away like that!"

"Sorry." Krane panted. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Doesn't matter'a!" Jinx shook his head. "Anyways, I found our partners."

"Partners?" Krane blinked.

Jinx moved to the side allowing Mog and Grim to come into view. Krane smiled when she saw them, and joined up in their group, happy to be with a large group of friends like she used to be.

* * *

An hour into the festival Torn walked out and found Jinx in the large crowd, talking as usual. He walked over towards him, and grabbed his shoulder.

"The races are going to start in an hour. I want all of you to go down there and watch Jak," Torn whispered.

"Sure." Jinx grinned. "We're gonna go down and get tattoos tonight, you wanna come with us?"

Torn twitched. "I don't think I need anymore, I can't get rid of the ones I have."

"Come on!" Jinx hit him playfully. "One more ain't gonna kill ya!"

"I've got a meeting tonight but if I finish early, I might show up." Torn grinned a bit, not being able to resist the smile on Jinx's face. "You goin' to the one down by the Pumping Station right?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Torn nodded. "I'll be down there around ten."

* * *

The group of Grim, Mog, Jinx, and Krane moved down to the racing stadium. Jinx and the others walked into the stadium while Krane walked into the garage, hoping that Jak would be there.

"Today make sure that Jak meets up with Keira, the racing mechanic."

As Krane walked up to the garage, she could see Jak walking up as well. She picked up her pace until she caught up with him.

"Krane," Jak said as he blinked. "Are you feeling better?"

"A lot better thank you." Krane smiled gently. "How are you?"

"As good as we're going to get," Daxter added causing Jak to laugh a bit.

"Are you going to watch the race?" Jak asked once his laugh had left him.

"Yeah." Krane nodded. "I just wanted to check out the garage. Do you mind if I come with you?"

"Not really." Jak shrugged. "Come on."

* * *

The three walked into the garage to see that the mechanic was still working on the large object behind the curtain. Jak walked in with a bit of pride and a grin on his face.

"We destroyed Krew's cargo," Jak said, his grin growing

"Great. I'll send you a medal. Now, if you don't mind, I'm on a deadline, so scram," The mechanic said, annoying Daxter.

"Are you always this difficult?" Jak asked, shaking his head.

"You're going to let her talk to you like that?" Krane whispered towards Daxter who was already annoyed.

Krane had to push this as much as she could but not only did she had to push it, she had to make sure it worked. She tried to her best to remember everything the three were saying so that she could go back and tell Overture what was going on.

Daxter jumped off of Jak's shoulder. "Let me handle this, Jak. Listen lady, we beat your stupid course, and we can outrace anybody in this city."

"Wait! That voice," the mechanic whispered.

"And there's just two things you need to know. One, we don't want to join your stinking race team, and two... you just lost a date with Orange Lightning. Let's go Jak," Daxter finished and turned away with his finger in the air.

Jak and Daxter began to walk away as the mechanic stood up and began walking towards the curtain. Not wanting the two to miss the meeting, Krane grabbed Jak's shoulder and turned him around as the curtains opened to reveal a familiar face.

"Daxter, it IS you!" the mechanic said happily.

Daxter blinked. "Keira?!"

The woman known as Keira walked over with a smile. "Oh I never thought I'd be so glad to see your furry mug! And Jak! You look... different."

Jak looked away. "It's been a tough ride."

"The Baron pumped our boy here with Dark Eco, and it did something to him. Now he's got super moves or something, and a few anger issues as well!" Daxter explained.

Keira was about to open her mouth once more when Krane placed her hand on Jak's shoulder, causing him to look at her.

"I'm going to go and get a seat alright? I'll be watching," Krane said gently.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jak asked once more as Krane took her hand away from his shoulder.

"Don't worry! Just be careful on the race track."

Krane walked away from the group, and Jak turned back towards Keira. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped. After Krane left the scene, Krew came into the room with a red key in his hands.

"Jak, my boy. I need that Ruby Key you found, 'ey. A 'special client' has requested it," Krew huffed as he held out his right hand.

Jak laughed a bit. "Sorry about that, Krew. Heh heh... I must've forgotten."

"Right!" Krew hissed.

Jak handed Krew the Ruby Key he had retrieved on a mission he had done not too long ago. Krew took the key and closed his hands around it. Getting what he wanted, he began to float away when he stopped and turned back around.

"You haven't seen Krane have you?" Krew asked.

"No." Jak lied. "I haven't seen her for a while."

"Good." Krew laughed. "I guess she got what was comin' to her 'ey!"

Jak twitched at those words and clenched his fists together. He decided to forget it and looked back towards Keira.

"I'm going to race," he said. "I'll be back after I've won."

"Good luck!"

* * *

Back in the stadium, Krane had found her seat next to Jinx. She sat down and looked around at all of the people sitting and looking at the empty track, waiting to be run on. Jinx laughed loudly from something Mog had said and handed Krane a small package of food.

"No thanks," she said loudly.

Once Jinx took the food away, Krane got a chance to look at the rest of the track. There, sitting on top in a box office seat was the Baron with Ashelin, Erol and Overture by his side. She could see Overture looking back at her, and feeling strange she looked away.

"Somethin' wrong?" Jinx yelled over the cheering.

"No." Krane shook her head. "Nothing's wrong at all."

* * *

The race was long and hard but Krane found herself getting into it. She was jumping up and screaming with the crowd as a large group of racers came towards the finish line. Jinx was next to her, cheering and yelling as the finish line neared, and Jak was ahead of the group.

"He's not gonna make it!" Grim yelled over the crowd.

The rush of everything was getting to Krane and through her excitement, she grabbed Jinx's left hand with her right hand, and squeezed it tightly. Jinx smiled, and squeezed her hand back.

The zoomers came closer and closer towards the finish line, and with a rush of screams, yells, and engine noises, Jak's zoomer crossed the finish line in first place.

"He did it!" Krane yelled as she moved her and Jinx's hand into the air.

"Jakey boy pulled it off!" Jinx cheered.

Krane called Jak's name out a few times, and then hugged Jinx out of joy. Not expecting that, Jinx stood still for a moment while a slight blush crossed his face. Shaking it off, he hugged her back only to have her pull away after a few moments.

_Things are looking up now._ Krane thought as she went back to cheering.

* * *

After the race, Jak walked back over to the garage to see Keira when Krane came over to the group. Jinx, Mog, and Grim had left to go do a mission for Krew, and Krane wanted to make sure that Jak was okay.

"When is this city gonna provide some challenge, huh?" Daxter said as Krane walked over to the group. As she walked into the garage, Ashelin walked by her.

"Hey, I watched you race today. You were pretty amazing out there," Ashelin said towards Jak, causing Keira to twitch.

Jak scratched the back of his head. "Oh, thanks... ah, Keira, ah this is Ashelin. She's just—"

"Everyone knows who she is," Keira interrupted.

"And Keira's a—"

"A friend. A very good friend," Keira interrupted once more.

"Thanks for helping out with that tanker, Jak. You saved a lot of lives." Ashelin turned away from Jak, and started to walk out. "I'm not my father, you know. Ever since I was a little girl, I've looked down at the city streets from that ridiculous Palace, and imagined a better place."

Krane ducked as a three Krimzon Guards walked by the area. She knew she had a warrant still out against her head and she didn't want to push her luck again unless she had to.

"By the way, they're hunting for you. I'd watch out for Erol. I can't protect you from him," Ashelin warned before she walked out of the garage and joined the other guards.

"Whew, she's a betty! And she likes you Jak, not that I can account for her tastes. I bet you'd love to pin some medals on her chest, huh? Hee hee hee...," Daxter said with a grin. Hearing this, Keira turned away. "What? What'd I say? What did you say, Jak?"

"Hey Jak," Krane said as she walked into the garage. "I just came by to congratulate you."

"Don't yet." Jak sighed. "I've got two more races to win."

Krane smiled. "I'm sure you'll win don't worry. Anyway, I'm here to take you to Onin's Tent, you've got a mission to do there."

Jak sighed while Daxter rolled his eyes. "A hero's work is never done." Daxter sighed a bit.

Jak turned to Keira. "We'll be back later alright?"

"Be careful Jak," Keira said gently.

* * *

Krane led Jak and Daxter to Onin's Tent. Once they got there, they saw the Shadows speaking to Onin while Pecker translated as fast as he could.

"The birdbrain and I were just talking about you Jak. Onin is very proud of what you did," the Shadow said as the three walked into the tent.

Jak blinked. "What I did?"

"What you did... what you'll do... it's all the same," Pecker said, moving his feathered wing.

"Will you stop with the deja voodoo stuff! It's creepy!" Daxter hissed.

"Onin says you must find the Tomb of Mar," Samos said, getting back to the main subject.

"Even now, Baron Praxis seeks the tomb, but only... arrrk!!! The one true heir of Mar can open the Tomb's seal," Pecker explained.

"We believe the kid is the key," Samos continued

Pecker took over the story once more. "The prophecies say the true heir of Mar must face the ancient Oracle. He alone must circumvent the cunning tests of manhood. He alone must wield the Precursor Stone, thereby unleashing... Geez, louise, fossil lady! Stop with the snotty mystic talk already! You know that it hurts my lips!"

_That kid is the heir of Mar?_ Krane asked herself. _Maybe…the kid is my ticket home now…but how?_

"Why is Mar's tomb so important?" Jak asked, crossing his arms.

"The fabled Precursor Stone is fabled to sleep within the Tomb, stupid. I added the 'stupid' part. The Precursor Stone contains vast eco energies. It can be used for great good.. or... great eeeevil! I just love saying that last part!" Pecker smiled at the end.

"The Baron wants the Precursor Stone for himself to rule the world. But he is playing with forces he does not understand." Samos sighed loudly.

"Okay Pecker, so how do I get this Precursor Stone?" Jak asked, getting into the conversation.

Pecker opened his mouth to speak when Samos took over. "First, you must go to the Dig and find the Lurker totem. Onin and I learned that a piece to the Seal of Mar is contained within its ancient carvings. You must find all three pieces of the seal to open Mar's gate into the canyon."

Krane turned to Jak. "You think you can get that done?"

"Pssh yeah!" Daxter said, moving his right paw.

"Krane," Samos turned to her, "Onin needs you to retrieve an artifact from Brutter. We need it as soon as possible."

"I'll get going." Krane nodded. "Good luck Jak, I have something to ask you when you get back, alright?"

Jak blinked. "Fine."

* * *

Krane had gotten the artifact Onin had asked for from Brutter, and was now walking into Onin's Tent once more. Walking in, she noticed that Samos was gone, leaving it just to be Onin and Pecker. She walked forward and handed the small artifact to the older woman.

"Onin says that she's thankful to you," Pecker said as Onin moved her fingers around. "She says that you should follow the man who has entered your life."

Krane blinked. "You mean Overture?"

Pecker paused. "You could say that. What _we_ need to tell you is that Jak will find the Tomb of Mar tomorrow in the early morning, so you'll need to spend the night at the Underground."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Krane asked defensively.

"We're here to make sure everything goes as it's supposed to," Pecker said, crossing his feathers. "Now don't question me just go!"

"Fine, fine!" Krane moved her hands into the air. "I'll watch what I'm doing, don't worry about anything."

* * *

While Jak looked for the artifacts Onin asked for, Torn was up in the Palace with guards by his side. He had been brought up to the Baron's throne for what the Baron called a 'meeting'. Once he stepped into the throne room, the guards left his side and he was standing in front of the Baron who had Erol to his left side and Overture on his right.

"Doesn't this look familiar," the Baron said with a teasing tone behind his voice.

"What is it Baron?" Torn hissed, not wanting to discuss the past.

"I hear one of your little 'workers' is close to finding the Precursor Stone," the Baron answered with a grin. "Is this true?"

Torn's eyes widened. "I'm not telling you anything. There's no way I'm going to talk."

"Your daughter," Overture whispered towards the Baron.

The Baron coughed a bit. "I know Ashelin is working as a spy for your Underground movement. If you don't tell me how far along Jak is to finding the Tomb of Mar, I will kill her."

"You wouldn't!" Torn stepped forward. "How could you kill something like that!? She's your daughter!!"

"This is a war!" the Baron barked. "Sacrifices must be made and I will be willing to make them! Now, if you want Ashelin to live, tell me how close Jak is to finding the Tomb of Mar!"

Torn paused for a moment and looked away. He knew that the Baron would do what he said for the war, and he knew Ashelin's life wasn't worth it. With a heavy sigh, he knew what choice he had to make.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Torn said as his eyes locked onto the floor.

"Good." The Baron smiled. "Tell me everything."

"As far as I know, Jak is going to find the Light Tower tomorrow. That is supposed to open Mar's Tomb somewhere, where I don't know," Torn confessed.

"Is that _all_ you know?"

"Yes." Torn nodded.

"Leave then." The Baron moved his hand effortlessly. "You'd better be telling me everything Torn, you know what I do to people who lie to me and the people they love."

"Shut up!" Torn yelled.

"Erol," the Baron turned to his left, "take this has been out onto the streets."

"Yes sir," Erol responded.

Erol walked forward and behind Torn. He grabbed Torn's hands and placed them behind his back to prevent him from pulling out a weapon. Torn just let Erol do what he had to do and turned around, allowing Erol to lead him out when the Baron stood.

"Let's hope what happened the last time won't happen again." The Baron chuckled. "I'd hate to see tears in your eyes again."

Those words ripped at Torn. He couldn't take it as memories of what had happened before flashed on the back of his eyelids, and turned around.

"You bastard!!" Torn yelled as he reached for his gun hidden in his right boot.

Torn's had reached further and further down, Erol grabbed his own gun and hit Torn on the back of his head, knocking him out. As Torn fell to the floor, Erol picked him back up, and dragged him out of the room without another word.

"Do you think all of this is fair?" Overture asked, not facing the Baron but the door Erol had left from. "To torment a man like that?"

"A war is a war." The Baron laughed lightly. "Don't go soft on me, I don't want to end up moving you again."

"Do not worry." Overture sighed. "Things are working out like they are supposed to. Just be ready for tomorrow."

"Are you ready?" The Baron turned to Overture. "After all, you'll be watching over the prisoners. I don't want any mercy on them, you're already taking such good care of the ones we have now."

"As I have said, do not worry." Overture looked away. "Tomorrow will be the turn around for all of us. I advise you to be careful when you are fighting."

"You said I would get the Stone!"

"Yes." Overture nodded. "But I did not say it would be easy."

With that last statement, Overture disappeared just as oddly as he had before, leaving the Baron alone as the rain began to fall onto the glass above him.

* * *

R&R please! 


	12. The Smile You Long For

I don't own Jak and Daxter or any of it's characters, I only own Krane, Overture, Schorn.

Thanks for the reviews ::giggles:: Anyways, in this chapter we find out that Torn has a little secret, and a lot of other things. I really hope you like this chapter, and review please!

Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Krane to find that Torn had come back to the Underground. She had been worried about him since he didn't show up at the tattoo parlor at all. When she had come back to the Underground last night, he still wasn't back causing her to worry.

"Torn," Krane whispered as she hopped out of bed. "Torn…are you awake?"

He didn't answer. Figuring that he was in a deep sleep, Krane moved away from him. She remembered what day it was, and ran outside to see Kor and the child standing out there, getting ready to go on a walk.

"Kor!" she called out. "Wait for me!"

"Are you coming young one?" Kor asked, turning around to her. "Jak has opened the Tomb of Mar! We must hurry! Samos is waiting for us there."

"Right."

Krane grabbed a nearby zoomer and drove it up next to Kor and the child. They both climbed in, and Krane took off as quickly as she could towards the Tomb of Mar. Once they were outside of the area Kor told Krane was the Tomb, she lowered the zoomer and they all crawled out.

"Are you sure this is it?" Krane asked, looking at the place she had driven by over and over again.

"The Light Tower pointed to this area," Kor answered as a door opened. "Come inside before the guards catch onto us!"

Krane did as told and ran into the Tomb. Once in the main room, they met up with the Shadow who was looking around at the blank walls. They were about to speak when Jak came into the room.

"You did it, Jak! You actually found Mar's tomb!" the Shadow said towards Jak.

"Great! Now what? We send this poor kid into a meat grinder?" Jak asked, walking over to the small child.

"This is the day I've long awaited! To hold the fabled Precursor Stone in my hands," Kor said as he gripped his fist together.

"You must be cautious, child. The tests of manhood are sure to be fraught with peril and Mar's heir must face them alone," the Shadow said towards the small child who looked nervous.

"Does he have to?" Krane asked as she too walked over to the child.

"Yes." The Shadow nodded.

"It's okay, kid. You can do it. It's just a deep, pitch-black, 'sure to be filled to the brim with painful death' old tomb. I wouldn't go in there," Daxter whispered to the child.

The opening of the large door in front of them caused them all to go silent. They watched as the door slowly opened, and the large Oracle began to speak.

"_Welcome, heir of Mar. Finally, the chosen one stands before me. Enter and prove yourself worthy to claim the ancient birthright_," the Oracle said.

The door opened until it was halfway done, and suddenly came to a halt. Everyone looked on nervously.

"_NO! This child is too young to face the tests!_" the Oracle roared as the door began to close once more.

"What?! No!" Kor yelled.

"Do something, Jak!" the Shadow said, looking towards the older blond.

Jak ran towards the door, and began to scoot down as if he were going to try and slip underneath the closing door.

"Jak, remember the 'sure to be filled to the brim with painful death' part!?!" Daxter yelled as he ran after him.

Jak rolled underneath the door while Daxter came towards the door, but changed his mind and tried to run the other way. Jak's hand came from underneath the door, and pulled Daxter underneath the door by his tail.

The Shadow walked over to the closed door. "Great tree limbs! He's gone to face the tests!"

"No, he's gone to his death." Kor shook his head.

Krane turned around to leave when she met face-to-face with the barrel of a KG's gun.

"FREEZE!" the guard yelled.

* * *

Kor, the child, Samos, and Krane were taken up to the Palace in handcuffs. They were each thrown into a jail cell near the experiment room, Samos with his older self and Krane with Tess.

"They arrested you too?" Krane asked Tess who was sitting down on the only bed.

"Yeah." She sighed longingly. "Krew sold me out just like he sold you out."

Krane's hands gripped into fists. "That damn bastard. I'd kill him if I could."

The jail door opened to reveal Overture. He walked in, grabbed Krane's right hand and led her out without another word. Tess stood there, and watched as the door closed in wonder of what was going on.

Overture led Krane through darkened hallways with only one light above her head over and over again. Her right hand was outstretched because he was holding it to lead her through the darkness.

"Where are you taking me?" Krane whispered.

"I have some important things to talk to you about in my room, where no one will bother us," he whispered back.

* * *

After a long silent walk, Overture made a sharp left turn and stopped at the dead end of a hallway. He stopped walking and stood in front of a door while his left hand pushed a small array of buttons to the right of the door.

_His hand…_ Krane thought as she looked down to their combined hands. _Why is it so warm?_

She moved her fingers a bit to engulf them in his warmth. The more and more she noticed his warmth, a thought ran through her head along with a name she never thought she'd think of again on her own.

_Schorn…_ Her eyes grew wide. _Why…does he remind me of Schorn?_

The door Overture was working at made a light beeping noise, and the door opened upwards. He tugged on her hand and walked inside, telling her that he was going to move forward. She followed, and the two walked into his room as the door closed and locked behind them.

"What's going on?" Krane asked, looking around.

"I need to talk to you about this place," Overture said as he began typing on his large computer. "Through studying your disc as well as mine I have found what is wrong with our world."

"What?" Krane stepped forward.

"The Rift Gate that was opened was not supposed to be there," he explained. "When you placed the Jak disc inside of the CD burner instead of the other one, it opened what looked like a Rift Gate. The evil Metal Head Leader Kor—"

"KOR!?" Krane stepped backwards and covered her mouth. "_He_'_s_ the Metal Head Leader?!"

"Shh," Overture whispered. "Yes he is. Getting back to what I was saying, Kor _thought_ that the round object he saw was another Rift Gate so he went through and grabbed us. Right now our world has been frozen, I did not want it to go on without us there so I froze the program."

Krane blinked. "What?"

Overture sighed. "When the Rift Gate opened, it was opened by that Jak two disc, now that disc is a ring sitting in the recording room. When I arrived here I found this place and stopped our world after three days. So in the real world, we have been missing for three days instead of two years. I needed to take _your_ disc in order to open the gate back to our world, the disc I have only allows me to make changes."

"How did you get the other disc? Did you take it from Schorn?" Krane walked over to his side. "Please tell me something."

Overture looked away from her, and back towards the computer. "Right now my main concern is to tell you _not_ to tell anyone about Kor. We cannot go home until Kor is dead because he is keeping the Rift Gate open."

"When will that be?"

Overture walked over to his bed, lifted the mattress, and pulled out a small book. He then walked back over to Krane, and handed her the book.

"Look at it," he said.

Following his orders she looked down at the book to see Jak on the front with Daxter on his shoulder. She blinked a few times and then read the title. _"The Official Complete Guide to Jak II, now with game script!"_

"This is how…you know all of this?" Krane asked as she opened the book and began to look through it. "Where did you get this?"

"I went back into our world and got it," he answered simply.

"Who are you?" Krane closed the book. "How do you know everything about me? Please answer me!"

Overture sighed heavily. "I will answer you soon but there's more we need to discuss. Remember when I told you that us being here has not affected the game?"

"Yes."

"It has. Through the game the missions _you_ are going on were never part of the main game. I have discovered a few things about the characters in here that were never mentioned before and I do not understand why."

"Like what?"

"I cannot tell you."

"Listen," Krane walked over to him and slammed her hand down onto the computer, "tell me something. You're telling me everything _but_ what I want to know! Tell me who the hell you are!"

Overture hung his head. "Scott Henders."

Krane blinked. Had she really heard what she thought she heard? That name, she hadn't heard it in so long but she knew it so well. She opened her mouth to yell out what she was thinking but stopped as the sounds of footsteps stopped her.

"You can't have that name!" she whispered harshly. "That was—"

"Schorn's real name," Overture whispered back. "When you met Schorn two years ago, and he shot you he remembered you. The reason he forgot you? All of the training he had been through in the Krimzon Guard forced him to realize that this was no longer a game and so he began to work his way up the ranks until he became one of the best rookies of the year. But when he saw you and realized this was a game…everything came back to him."

"Then why?" Krane's eyes reddened as she backed away from him. "Why did…he try to arrest me so many times? Why didn't he ever say anything?!"

"Because his memory was moved."

"Moved?" Krane asked as tears fell down her face. "How?"

"Count Veger is in charge of Eco treatments and because the Baron did not want to lose Schorn as a solider, he moved his memory into another, dead body."

"How?"

"With Light Eco." Overture looked back towards her, and smiled. "Schorn's memories were placed in a dead body, my dead body, and I was reawakened with Schorn's memories."

"So you're…" Krane stepped forward and gently touched his face. "You're Schorn. The Schorn I know."

"Yes." He smiled. "I am Schorn in a sense. I do not remember anything else from who I was before, but now I know everything. I know what happened to you two before you came here, and because Schorn had played the game, I know what happens. I found the book with Marco and thought I would keep it in case I forgot something important."

"I watched him die," Krane said as she closed her eyes. "But you're here dammit. You're standing right here in front of me."

"I have been looking for you," Overture whispered gently as he cupped the right side of Krane's face. "For two years I looked and I finally the calling in the back of my head for you has stopped. I am happy you are here."

"I am too."

* * *

Meanwhile Jak and Daxter had defeated the Baron for a second time but they had lost the Precursor Stone. Now they had to save their friends who were locked up in the Fortress. As they walked into the Fortress and into the Prison, they walked over to a single cell while Jak pressed a button on the wall. When the door opened, it reveled Tess.

"Hey there sweetheart! The Metal Head masher has saved the day! Oh, and I let Jak tag along too," Daxter said as he walked over to her.

"Oh, my little hero!" Tess said as she picked up Daxter and cuddled him.

While they cuddled, Jak walked into another cell where he saw Samos standing. He began to peak inwards when two Samos' appeared, one being the Shadow, and another the one Jak knew so well.

"What took you so long? I added six rings to my trunk waiting for you two to get me outta here!" The older Samos said looking at Jak. "Great Yakow horns! What happened to you Jak?"

Daxter's mouth dropped open. "Wait a minute! You're you! I mean the other you! I mean... you know what I mean."

The young Samos appeared. "Yes, it appears I have an older time twin. Great grass grubs. I can't believe what a cranky old log I've become!"

"Two Samos the Sages?! Aaack, Jak, they're multiplying!" Daxter yelled, jumping onto Jak's shoulder once more.

"We need to find the kid, pronto!" the old Samos said.

"What are you talking about, old growth? The kid already opened the tomb. Our top priority should be to disrupt the Baron's forces! Oh, look who thinks they sprouted," the Shadow Samos said as he shook his head back and forth.

"If you were half as wise as I am, you'd know that the proper cause of action is to find the kid!"

"Listen, you old dried up leaf. I run this outfit, and I say we go after the Baron's forces," the younger Samos hissed.

Daxter jumped between them. "Do we have to separate you two?"

The sound of the Warp Gate turning on caught Jak's attention. He turned towards the Warp Gate to see the familiar blue and white rings in the middle.

"Vin's activating the Warp Gate. We need to get out of here now!" Jak said, moving his hand back towards the gate.

"Wait," Tess stepped forward, "I don't know what happened to Krane. She was with us but some guy came and took her away."

"Great." Jak sighed. "I think we need to get you guys back to Torn, I'll come back to find Krane."

Without a fuss, everyone ran towards the Wrap Gate and jumped through, leaving Krane behind in the Fortress.

* * *

Once Jak dropped everyone back off at the Underground's HQ, Jak headed towards the Hip Hog. He walked in to see Krew sleeping, and Sig sitting in a booth, drinking out of a large glass cup. He walked in quietly, and slipped in the booth Sig was sitting.

"You boys are alright, and since the boss is out of it right now, I'm going to give it to you straight. I've been Krew's heavy for years, and I've done things I'm not proud of, but this time, I think Krew's gotten himself and us, into something really nasty. I'm thinking of getting out," Sig whispered towards Jak.

"Ohh... Sig's beginning to like us, Jak. Come here you bug lug! Hugs for everyone!" Daxter said, opening his arms towards Sig.

"Knock it off! I think Krew's trying to..." Sig's whisper slowly stopped as Krew moved around and snorted loudly. "Shhh... he's waking up."

"Relaaaax... watch me butter up bun boy." Daxter hopped off of Jak's shoulder as Krew woke up. "Hey there, stuffed crust. How's it feel floating on top of the food chain? Whooooo... Krew meister... have you been exercising? You're looking good! You are... definitely... living large! And... those legs... they're so...ah, chiseled."

Krew ignored the rat and moved towards Jak. "I need you to escort three of my boys down into the sewers and visit that statue again. I've heard that Mar's cheeky face might contain another secret, and I want you to see if the stories are true, ey? Make sure all three of my boys get to that statue, and they'll do all the rest, hmmmmn?"

"Yeah." Jak stood up.

Krew floated away, and as soon as he was out of earshot, Jak moved in towards Sig.

"Krane's still up in the Fortress, I couldn't find her," Jak whispered back.

"Dammit." Sig slammed his fists down on the table. "Don't tell Jinx at all, he'll freak out about it."

"Why?" Jak blinked.

"You haven't noticed?" Daxter and Sig said towards Jak.

"Noticed what? I'm not around Krane that much." Jak shrugged.

"It's not Krane, it's Jinx," Sig said in a low tone so that Krew wouldn't be able to hear him. "He's got a thing for the small girl."

"A thing?" Jak raised an eyebrow.

"Lemme explain this Jak." Daxter stood up on his shoulder. "Jinx is flirtin', mackin', and snugglin' with this girl and she's blind to it and apparently you are too."

"I really don't care," Jak said, looking sideways towards Daxter. "Come on, let's get this done and over with, I've got to go looking for Krane soon."

"Don't worry about that Cherry." Sig stood. "I'll go on patrol to look for her. Take Jinx and his crew through the sewers, and don't let anything about Krane slip."

"I won't." Jak sighed.

* * *

Jak walked down to the sewers and stood in front of the doors after riding an elevator. When the doors opened, he could see Jinx standing there with two men Jak didn't know, Mog and Grim.

"Hey there Blondie!" Jinx said as Jak walked into the sewer. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey," Jak answered.

"Let's go get us a statue!" Jinx grinned.

The group moved through the sewers while Jinx, Mog, and Grim talked to one another about what was going on. Then was the first time Jak noticed that Jinx was very good with an explosive, and did know what he was doing but that wasn't the only thing Jak noticed.

Jinx was different. Here when he was around the other two guys Jinx acted so different from when he was around Krane. Whenever she was by his side, Jinx always gave all of his attention to her but here he was so focused on what he had to do and Jak found it a bit odd. The way he talked was also a bit different, a bit rougher and a bit more vulgar.

"Jakey boy!" Jinx called, walking over to the blond and breaking his thoughts. "Tell me somethin', you seen Krane around?"

"Uh no." Jak looked away. "Why?"

Jinx sighed a bit, and moved his hands behind his head. "She didn't come home last night. Makes me worry."

"She's living with you?" Jak asked.

"Now." Jinx grinned.

"And cookin' for you!" Grim said with a loud laugh.

"Shut up!" Jinx hissed in almost a whisper. "You'll give away our position!"

Suddenly, a Metal Head jumped down from the ceiling and Jak began to shoot while Jinx jumped back and began shooting as well. After the Metal Head had died, they continued to walk down the sewer when Jak felt something strange in the middle of his chest.

It was an almost sharp pain in the middle of his chest, a pain he couldn't explain. When he looked back towards Jinx, the pain grew and that was when he knew what the pain was. He had to tell Jinx about Krane. He didn't know why but he just _had_ to tell Jinx that Krane was up in the Fortress it didn't feel right to keep such an important secret from him.

Jak stopped walking. "Jinx," he said gently, "I gotta tell you something."

Jinx turned back to him. "What is it Blondie? We gotta hurry up and move!"

"Krane has been captured by the Baron," Jak spat out. "When I went up there to save everyone, she wasn't there. I don't know where she is now."

"Shit." Jinx stomped his foot. "How can she do somethin' so stupid!? Getting herself caught like dat?! What the hell has this world come to?!"

"We'll go find her after this, don't worry," Jak said as he placed his gun back.

"Dammit!" Jinx stomped his foot once more.

* * *

R&R please! 


	13. The Servant

I don't own Jak and Daxter or any of it's characters, I only own Krane, Overture, Marlin, and Schorn.

Wow, this stupid alert system is all messed up so some of my fans aren't getting this update. I hope it comes through soon, I know I'm missing out on my alerts as well.

Anyways, thanks a lot for the reviews I _did_ get, and I'll thank everyone by name in the next update so you can look forward to that. ::giggle:: A lot more things will be revealed in this chapter, and I love setting things up for later! Anyways,

Enjoy!

* * *

After more of Jinx stomping his foot and cursing everything he could, they finally had moved on and were now standing in front of the large statue of Mar Jak had come down to get on his own not too long ago.

"Oooo... Pretty statue," Mog said as he walked over towards the statue.

"Stand back. We're professionals," Jinx said as he too walked over towards the statue and brought out his explosives. "Alright boys, let's blow this sucker sky high!"

Jak blinked. "Wait!...who told you to...? NO!"

The statue of Mar exploded into little pieces, and sending the large head of Mar towards Jak who looked down at it. When he looked back up, Jinx and the others had already begun to walk away.

"That's what we're looking for, the Heart of Mar gem!" Jinx said as he turned around towards Jak. "Thanks for the escort, Blondie. We'll take it back to Krew!"

"Wait!" Jak stepped forward. "What about Krane?"

"I'll find her myself!" Jinx yelled, turning around fully towards Jak. "Don't even bother'a! I'll find her!"

"But—"

"Sorry." Jinx shrugged and laughed sarcastically. "I don't trust no one to do my chores but me!"

"But Krane always does _your_ laundry," Mog said; Jinx twitched.

"Shut up Mog!" Jinx yelled, turning his head to Mog, and then back towards Jak. "See ya Blondie!"

"Let him do what he wants," Daxter said, moving his right hand, dismissing Jinx. "You think he'll find her?"

"Maybe." Jak shook his head. "I hope he does."

* * *

Now with nothing to do and wondering when the next race would be, Jak headed over towards the Racing Stadium. He walked into the garage, looking to find Keira but instead found Erol.

"Well, if it isn't the Dark Eco freak!" Erol said with a slight laugh.

"Where's Keira?" Jak hissed.

"Don't worry, I'm keeping a close eye on her. You're the talk of the town, Jak! You give the people hope... how pathetic. I would have enjoyed killing you in prison, but now, it'll be so much more fun to take you on the track, in front of the entire city. I can hear the roar of the crowd now... as everyone sees their hope die..." Erol said as he walked around Jak in a circle. He was about to open his mouth and say more when Keira walked into the garage with the older Samos.

"It's good to have you back daddy," Keira said as she walked.

"Yes, it's nice to be free again," Samos said with a tired sigh.

Erol looked towards Jak and grinned. "You know, Keira LOVES a winner. Someday she'll be MY mechanic."

"Stay away from her!" Jak growled, shooting a death glare towards the orange haired man.

"Too bad she's mine and she ain't goin' nowhere," another male voice said, causing Jak and Erol to turn around.

Walking into the garage was a man Jak had never seen before. He was tall, with bright red, short hair that was pulled back in a small ponytail. He moved up a pair of brown goggles, showing his bright blue eyes. He was wearing a totally brown outfit, a brown jacket, and large brown pants with brown boots.

"What are you doing here Marlin?" Erol hissed as he glared towards the new man.

"I came to check up on my mechanic," Marlin answered as he walked over towards Keira. "How are you Sweetheart?"

Keira smiled. "I'm fine. Thanks for checking up on me I'm fine. Oh, I want you to meet my father, Samos."

Marlin looked towards the older man and began shaking his hand. "So you're the guy I hear so much about! I'm so happy to finally meet you in person! I'm Marlin!"

"It's nice to meet the man who saved my little girl from the Baron," Samos said as he shook Marlin's hand back.

"Saved you?" Jak asked, walking up.

Erol sighed. "I'm going out on patrol, don't do anything to get yourself arrested Jak."

Jak ignored Erol and walked towards Keira. "How do you know this guy?"

"He saved me when we first arrived here," Keira said, looking up towards Marlin who gave her a large grin. "He got me here and made sure I had a job so I'm his mechanic to repay him. Even though he's not a good racer, Erol's the best racer I've ever seen."

"Hey." Marlin twitched.

Jak blinked as Daxter jumped off of his shoulder. "He's not what you think."

"And you're a good judge of character?! HA! Look at you! People say you get angry and...change. Besides, the Jak I knew wouldn't be working for a guy like Krew," Keira answered back as she crossed her arms.

"I need Krew's connections to fight the Baron! Without my... You know what? Do it your way, and I'll do it mine. Just don't come crying to me when the walls fall down," Jak hissed, turning away and left the garage.

"Ah, Jak, buddy... Ha ha. Where you going there pal? Jak? Jak!" Daxter called out.

"Attention all drivers, the Class Two races will begin soon," A computerized female voice said over the intercom.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Daxter hung his head.

"Can you race for my team?" Keira asked, looking up towards Marlin.

"I can't race for you, sorry." Marlin sighed. "I'm already in the finals no matter _some_ people's opinions." Marlin hit Keira.

Keira turned to Daxter. "You'll have to drive for the team, Daxter. We need this win to qualify for the final championship!"

Daxter blinked. "How hard can it be? Just hold on tight and point the thingy where I want it to go, right? And then there's this other thingy that makes it go fast. Fast is good! I can do this. I'm ready to race!"

* * *

"Something is wrong," Overture said as he typed away on his computer in his room.

"What?" Krane walked over to his side and looked over his shoulder.

"This Marlin guy," Overture answered. "He was never in the original game. I have no idea where he came from; this game seems to be making up more characters as it goes along. What the hell is this game doing?"

"Don't worry," Krane said, placing her hand on his right shoulder. "Everything will be fine."

"Dammit." He slammed his fists down. "I want nothing to go wrong! We are so close to getting back home! This universe cannot break down! Dammit just when I got things right in our world."

"Right?"

"When we go back, everything in this world will remain the same. Our world will return to normal the moment Kor is dead," Overture explained. "This new man better not have messed things up."

"We'll be _fine_," Krane said, placing her body into the middle of his back. "I'll do anything to make sure of that."

Overture smiled. "When are you going to return to the Underground?"

"I'm not going to," Krane said, burring her face into his back. "I don't want to go back to the Underground, I want to stay here with you."

"But—"

"You're the one I've been looking for!" Krane whispered, her voice somewhat muffled by the clothing covering her mouth. "I don't want to lose you again!"

Overture closed his eyes. "Why?"

"Because I love you."

He laughed a bit. "You love Schorn in his missing. You cannot just love me for his memories, I am sorry. He had always loved you, which it is hard for me to tell you this now. His feelings are burning away inside of me, but I feel as if you only love him because you missed him so much."

"I…don't know," Krane whimpered out, gripping the back of his shirt.

She felt as if she loved him because of all of the feelings running through her but somewhere in the back of her mind it felt wrong. Maybe she was wrong to say that to someone who only had Schorn's memories and wasn't Schorn at all but she felt as if he had to know. She wanted him to know, why? She didn't know why.

* * *

After a long hard race, Daxter had finished in first place and was now in the garage celebrating his win. Tess had been watching and wanted to congratulate her small Ottsel so she walked into the garage to see him with a large trophy beside him.

"Now there's a handsome winner!" Daxter said as he looked at himself in the trophy's reflection.

"You did it Daxter! You helped us qualify for the big race!" Keira said happily.

"Wow little…thing," Marlin said as he patted the Ottsel on the back. "I didn't know that you were built to race! You're amazin'!"

"Did you ever doubt? I back seat drive for Jak all the time," Daxter said with a large grin crossing his face as he turned to Tess. "Hey! When do I get the winner's big kiss?"

Tess giggled. "Maybe later... if you're a good boy."

"Why be with a rat?" Marlin asked as he moved his face next to Tess'. "I've got somethin' to give you Daxter never could."

Tess giggled once more as Daxter jumped up and smacked Marlin away from Tess' face. Marlin decided not to fight and sighed heavily.

"Get away from my woman!" Daxter hissed.

Tess went back to petting Daxter while Marlin walked over towards the wall of trophies and began looking. Meanwhile, Jak walked into the garage, and Keira walked out, not wanting to talk to the blond.

"Hey there, we, ah, showed those Class Two losers a thing or two, huh?" Daxter asked gently, not wanting Jak to bite his head off.

Jak smiled. "I saw. You drifted a little high in the turns a few times, but, you hung in there! I'm proud of you, Dax."

Daxter blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah! You did great!" Jak patted him on the top of his head.

"No! WE did great! Right, partner?"

"Right!"

"So one of these trophy's is yours?" Marlin said, turning back around to Jak.

"Yeah so?" Jak crossed his arms.

"Looks like you're a good racer." Marlin grinned.

"You could say that."

Marlin began walking out of the garage, but stopped and looked back towards Jak. "I want to race you before the finals. When, where? I don't know but it'll be sometime soon."

Jak crossed his arms. "Don't worry, I'll be there."

"I look forward to it."

"Not as much as _I_ do," Jak answered back, trying to get the last world.

"Bye."

"See ya."

"Cut it out!" Daxter yelled.

* * *

Marlin walked into Hip Hog Heaven with a happy attitude running through his body. He walked with a slight jump, and as he wandered into the Hip Hog, Sig stood up, slamming his glass onto the table.

"What the HELL are you doing here?!" Sig barked. He moved his Peace Maker towards the younger looking man.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm it down buddy! I'm just here to check up on ya!" Marlin said, moving his hands into the air to show he was unarmed. "Nothing big!"

Sig lowered his gun. "Dammit boy don't come in here like that and give me a scare! Makes me nervous every time I hear your damn name!"

Marlin grinned. "Yeah I know, my name is like that."

"Boys," Krew said as he floated over towards them. "If you're going to argue take it outside 'ey! Unless you're gonna fist fight, then I'll have to charge hehehe."

"Get your ass outside." Sig moved towards the front door.

The two walked outside to see that it had started raining. Instead of heading out anywhere, they moved against the front of the Hip Hog's front wall, watching people walk by. After a long silent pause, Sig sighed.

"What are you doin' here Marlin?"

Marlin giggled a bit. "I just came to try out for the races."

"But you're a horrible driver." Sig blinked.

"I passed the other tests so they moved me right up." Marlin looked up towards the sky. "All I had to tell them was how I was in the Kras City races and they let me pass one test. I got second but who cares? I'm in."

"You're going to be competing against my main man Jak," Sig said as he leaned against the wall and slid down. "Are you going to try and win?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "I don't got nothin' to work for, what's it matter? I'm just here to make sure you're okay."

"We'll I'm fine." Sig sat back up. "So there isn't any reason for you to be here."

"Calm down." Marlin shook his head a bit. "I'm not here to take you back to Spargus or anything so just relax. I just wanted to _check_ up on you. Damn what's wrong with me doing something like that?"

"Because you're a back stabbing bastard."

Marlin twitched. "Ya gotta do what you gotta do to get through this world."

Sig shook his head. "You ain't got no shame."

"I never regret anything I ever do," Marlin said, returning his eyes to the sky. "I've only had to regret one thing in my life, but from then on I promised myself that I would never regret anything else. I think I'm sorry for what I did to you…but I'm not sure."

"Damn you annoy me." Sig looked away.

Marlin sighed heavily. "I'm gonna race your boy, and I'm going to try my best to beat him."

"Look," Sig stood, "Jak deserves to win. He's been workin' his ass off to do this, give him a break."

Marlin pushed himself away from the wall. "You're the one that said I was a bad driver, why are you worried?"

Sig stood back up as well. "I'm just concerned that's all, not worried. I don't get worried remember?"

"Not really." Marlin turned away, allowing the rain to hit him, and fall down his body. "Doesn't this rain remind you of something?"

Sig blinked. "What?"

Marlin turned back around to Sig as the rain picked up and now poured down his body. The smile crossing Marlin's face was one Sig couldn't forget, and a smile that had been on Marlin's face when they first met five long years ago. Sig opened his mouth to speak and say what the rain reminded him of when Marlin shook his head.

"When it smells like this, and looks like this how could you forget a day like this?" Marlin said.

"Marlin." Sig looked away.

Marlin shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'll see you soon Sig, I've got a racer to find in this big lonely city."

* * *

"Dammit!"

Jinx ducked behind a wall as a group of Krimzon Guards shot back at him. Bullets flew by his head as he tried to catch his breath. He had been down around the Palace looking for Krane and had tripped an alarm, sending the guards after him.

The rain falling down the building slipped down Jinx's shirt and into his pants but he ignored the cold feeling. He kept moving his arm towards his face, trying to wipe the water away from his face.

_Shouldn't have come alone dammit. _Jinx thought as he reloaded his gun. _I'm actin' like a dumbass over this shit. Should'a asked Blondie to stick around._

"Come out with your hands up!" a KG said with a click of his gun.

"Shit."

Jinx moved against the wall and turned the corner. He fired three quick shots, causing three men to fall, one bullet for them each. Happy that he had nailed each one of them, began to relax.

"You're going to jail!" another KG yelled.

"Still alive?!" Jinx hissed. "I thought I got you all!"

Jinx repeated the first move of moving around the corner only this time the KG was standing against the corner. The KG placed his gun against Jinx's stomach and fired without a second thought.

"_Shit_," Jinx whispered.

His body fell forward and landed on the guard who just simply pushed him onto the ground. Jinx moved his hands to his stomach and felt a hole there, and a warm, sticky substance leaking from it he knew as blood.

_Jakey boy._ Jinx thought, closing his eyes.

* * *

R&R please!


	14. Stupid Secret

I don't own Jak and Daxter or any of it's characters, all I own are Krane, Schorn, Overture, and the new character, Marlin.

Thanks for the reviews kind people! To be honest, a part of me really hates this chapter. When I was writing it I was stuck it forever and whenever I look at it, it drives me crazy. I can't stand this chapter and I'd do it over again if I really had the time and the thought but I just don't. A lot of things happen in this chapter that are really important, this will reveal a lot, not as much as last time but still a lot. Moving on,

Enjoy!

* * *

"…inx? Jinx are you waking up?"

Jinx's eyes fluttered open once and then again until he finally opened his eyes all the way. The first thing that came to his eyesight was another bed above him, telling him that he was most likely in the Underground's HQ.

"Damn," Jinx said, brining his right hand to his forehead. "What da hell?"

"You went and got yourself shot," Krane said, appearing above his head.

"Krane? Where have you been?"

"Around," she answered plainly.

"Where?"

"Calm down," Torn said, walking over to the two. "Apparently you were wandering around the Palace when you tripped a wire. You're lucky Ashelin found you when she did, you almost bled out."

"You're lucky I had some Eco with me," the Shadow said, walking over to Jinx's right side.

"You mean with me!" the older Samos said.

"You'll be fine," Krane said, laying a warm cloth onto his stomach. "You'll just be sore for a little while."

Jak suddenly walked into the room, taking the attention of the two Samos' away. Krane looked up to see what was happening, and to make sure it happened just as she had read about in the book Overture had let her study.

"The Baron is still up to his old tricks," the older Samos said as he arrived in front of Jak.

"The Underground got word that several Krimzon Blast Bots are zeroing in on the hideout here," the Shadow said.

"They're armored bombs which seek all targets. If any of these Blast Bots reach this place, we're dead!" Samos said, raising both of his arms.

"Ahh, what are you worried about, old man? You're almost dead anyway." The Shadow rolled his eyes, triggering a fight.

"Well, if you'd TAKEN better care of yourself, I wouldn't be in the state I am now!" Samos growled.

The Shadow looked back towards Jak. "Take out those Blast Bots before they reach the hideout, Jak. They have proximity defenses, so do be careful."

"Good hunting!" Both of the Samos' said together, causing Jak to give them an odd look. He was about to walk out of the Underground when he saw Krane sitting down next to Jinx.

"So you've come back?" Jak said, crossing his arms.

"Oh." Krane laughed lightly. "Yeah."

"Do you mind if we talk when I get back?"

"No." She blinked, wondering what he could want.

"Fine." Jak turned away and walked outside of the Underground to do the mission he was assigned.

As Jak left, Jinx grabbed Krane's hand, bringing her attention back to him. Torn saw this and rolled his eyes as he walked away into the back room to leave them alone. The two Samos' began arguing with themselves, basically leaving Jinx and Krane to themselves.

"We've got matching scars now," Krane said gently.

"I was looking for you."

"What?"

"I was." Jinx looked away. "I was…worried."

Krane moved her right hand onto Jinx's stomach gently. He didn't look down at what she was doing; instead he just pushed his head deeper into his pillow.

"I'm sorry I did this to you," she said in a low tone.

"You didn't do nothin'." Jinx laughed a bit. "I got myself caught by screwing around like a dumbass."

"Don't say that!" Krane said in a high tone, taking Jinx by surprise. "You don't do stupid things! You were just too worried about me and I'm sorry I made you worry."

Jinx grinned. "I can tell you a few stupid things I've done."

"Like what?"

"You won't believe me." Jinx laid his head back down onto this pillow.

Krane blinked, not understanding what he meant by that. "What?"

"Nothin', just forget I said anythin' to ya." Jinx sighed.

"Jinx…" Krane hung her head.

"You're not leaving again are you?" Torn said as he walked over to the two.

"Oh." Krane looked up towards Torn. "I have something else to do. I'll be leaving again in the morning."

"Where are you going?" the Shadow asked, walking towards her as well. "We can't have you just getting up and leaving whenever you want."

"I'm going to _have_ to leave tomorrow morning." Krane moved closer towards the Shadow. "This isn't a choice for me anymore."

"Why?" Jinx asked, finally sitting up. He bit his lower lip as a deep burning sensation ripped through his abdomen but he ignored it and sat up against the pillow in order to look at Krane.

Krane lowered her head once more. "I don't want to tell you."

"What?!" Jinx blinked, amazed. "How can you _not_ wanna tell me somethin'?"

"I can't!" Krane hissed, bringing her head back up to Jinx. "I just can't!"

"_Fine_." Jinx moved his head towards the right, facing the front door. "If you're gonna keep secrets, then am gonna too!"

Krane stood. "Fine."

* * *

When Jak came back to the hideout, Krane was standing against the right wall of the door. Jak looked at her as she crossed her arms, and moved away from the wall.

"Are you ready to go?" Krane asked, looking towards Jak.

"Pretty much." Jak shrugged.

"I'm stayin' here tonight," Daxter said as he jumped off of Jak's right shoulder. "I'm way too tired from that race to do anythin' else!"

"Alright." Jak sighed. "Come on, let's get going down towards the Port before it gets too late."

The two walked down towards the Port in silence until Krane sighed heavily. Jak looked over towards her as she stuffed her hands down into her pockets.

"So who are you?" Krane finally asked.

"You know who I am."

"Really," Krane said, looking towards him with a slight glare. "You've got some weird shit going on around you and I want to know what it is."

"It's a long story."

"We're not going anywhere."

"I didn't start off here in Haven City. I was brought through a Wrap Gate to this place from my island in the past. Daxter," Jak laughed, "got turned into an Ottsel when I knocked him into a vat of Dark Eco, and came with me through the Wrap Gate. Keira and Samos came as you can see but what I don't understand is that Samos was here in the future as well. Does that mean I'm here too?"

_Nothing from the timeline has changed._ Krane said as she listened to Jak tell his life story. _Things are going well._

"Maybe," Krane answered, looking up at the night sky.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's your story?"

She shook her head. "Nothing that would entertain you. What do you know about Mar?"

"He founded Haven City," Jak said looking over towards her with a raised eyebrow. "I went through his Tomb to find the Precursor Stone and people in the Wasteland are always bringing back artifacts from his rule. Why?"

"He interests me," Krane confessed. "I've been told that's he's my ticket home."

"Where is your home?"

She pointed her right hand towards the sky with her index finger pointed outwards. "Up there."

Jak looked at where her finger was pointing, and then back towards her. "In the sky?"

"Somewhere out there." Krane brought her arm back and let it fall next to her once more. "I've been here for two years now….I want to go home."

"I felt the same way when I first got here."

Krane looked towards Jak with surprise in her eyes. She hadn't thought about how Jak might have felt when he first arrived; after all, it was never discussed in the game. Could Jak be feeling the same way she was this whole time?

"That was until I found out that here is home." Jak walked over to the edge of the Port and saw his reflection in the murky water. "This whole time I've been trying to get back home but I was home all along. This place is my home now, and I'm going to defend it."

"_Haven't I made this place seem like home to ya?"_

_Home._ Krane thought, letting Jak's line run through her. _If Jak has found a home in his place, can I?_

"Something wrong?" Jak asked, turning back towards Krane to see her deep within her thoughts.

"You and I are here and we don't want to be," Krane said, still looking at the night sky. "I'm so obsessed with getting home…and yet you've seemed to accept being here."

"Well I'd like to get home." Jak shrugged his shoulders gently. "But I have to clean this place up before I start thinkin' about going home."

"I wanna help you Jak." Krane looked back towards Jak. "I'll help you bring this city back to normal."

"Thanks." Jak grinned.

* * *

The next time Jinx opened his eyes he spotted Torn sitting down on his wooden table, writing something down. He groaned a bit and placed his hands on his stomach to feel a warm cloth over it.

"So you're finally up?" Torn asked, turning back around to him.

"Yeah." Jinx removed his hand from his stomach and moved his right hand up to his forehead. "Where's Krane?"

"She took off."

Jinx sat up, ignoring the pain in his stomach. "You let her go again?!"

"I can't keep her here," Torn said as he walked over towards the blond man. "She's not part of the Underground, she's just an informant."

"So?" Jinx hissed. "Ya could have tried!"

Torn sighed. "Look, you've got to get back to spying on Krew, Ashelin says that something big is going to happen."

"Fine." Jinx rolled his eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Torn asked, walking over to Jinx's beside.

"What now?"

"When are you gonna tell her?"

Jinx raised his right eyebrow. "Tell who what?"

"Tell Krane you want her." Torn gave a grin at the end of his sentence Bashing Jinx about Krane always seemed to lighten his mood.

Jinx moved his legs over the left side of his bed and began slipping on his boots. "When you tell Ashelin."

"I don't want Ashelin." Torn backed away from Jinx. "I don't know where you guys get an idea like that."

"Because you're always with her and always talkin' to her."

"So?"

"So that's what makes me think you like her."

"Whatever." Torn turned away from Jinx, showing him his back. "There's nothing between Ashelin and I. She's more of friend then anything else."

"_Sure_." Jinx stood up, still holding his stomach. "And Krane's my best friend."

"Anyway," Torn walked over to his table of maps, "I need you to be there at the final race with Crater in two days."

"Crater?" Jinx sighed. "Ya know I hate that guy."

Torn shook his head. "For now I want you to go back to Krew's place. Don't let him know you've been hurt alright?"

"Fine, fine." Jinx moved his hand back and forth, dismissing Torn. "If you see Krane, tell her to stay alright?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Hours later, Jak walked into the Hip Hog and over to the bar where Jinx sat as well. Tess was working behind the bar; she had talked Krew into her giving her job back after she had been captured even though she didn't want to. Daxter crawled onto the bar and began talking to Tess while she began petting him.

"Hey! Back to work toots," Krew growled as he floated by the group.

"She's working beach ball! Quit your yappin'," Daxter answered, glaring up towards Krew.

Krew floated closer towards Daxter. "Watch it! Or you'll be yet another trophy hung on these walls. Jak, I want you to throw the championship race. Just let Erol win..."

Jak twitched. "You bet against us?!"

"Jak...Jak...It's just business." Krew chucked a bit. "You've become a symbol to these townies. They'll bet everything on a glimmer of hope. What better time to make money? Waddaya say my boy?"

Jak turned away from Krew. "I'd say you're going to lose a lot of money. Because I'm going to race and I intend to win!"

Jinx grinned at the comment Jak had just made and hit him with his elbow playfully. As this went on, the front door opened and Marlin walked in.

"Aggghh! You little... You're becoming more trouble than you're worth! I wouldn't get too comfy, if I was you! Everyone's expendable!" Krew yelled, floating away from Jak and Daxter. "I've already proved that I'm willing to do that with your little friend Krane!"

Jinx cringed as Krew said Krane's name and poured a drink down his throat. Jak looked away, growing angry that Krew could talk so easily about getting rid of someone he knew. It sickened him.

"There you are," Marlin broke in which made everyone turn around. "I've been looking for you Jak."

"Great." Jak looked away. "This day couldn't get any worse."

"In a hurry to die, boy?"

Erol suddenly stood, and walked out of one of the booths Jak had walked by. He stood a few feet away from Marlin and crossed his arms with a large grin across his face.

"Well, we don't have to wait for the big race! We can do this right now!" Erol continued. "One on one, through the city, using accelerator rings. Hit every ring from start to finish. Miss even one ring, and it's over! Keira already thinks you're a loser, and I'll prove it now, once and for all."

Jak stood up from his barstool. "You're on."

"Keira?" Marlin raised an eyebrow. "How about I get in on this little race?"

"Why should I let a lower class racer like you race?" Erol hissed, turning to Marlin.

"Lower class?" Marlin crossed his arms and laughed. "Erol I'd watch you're mouth. Out of the two of us, I have much more racing experience. Besides, I'm the only one in this room who has even _entered_ the Kras City races."

"Don't start with me!" Erol glared towards the red headed man.

"Look, let me in on the race and if I lose, I won't race tomorrow." Marlin looked back towards Jak. "Less competition for you."

"Fine." Jak stood. "But what if I lose this little race?"

Marlin thought about for a moment, and then came up with an answer. "If you lose, Keira will continue to be my mechanic and not yours."

"I can deal with that," Jak answered.

Erol grabbed Marlin's shoulder. "And tomorrow if you lose then Keira will be _my_ mechanic."

Marlin shrugged. "Sure."

"Are you sure about this?" Daxter asked, jumping up on Jak's shoulder once more. "There's a lot ridin' on this."

"I know," Jak whispered back. "But there's a lot I could lose by not doing this."

Daxter blinked. "What?"

"Good luck," Jinx said in a low tone. "I'll be here if you make it back here."

"I'll be back baby!" Daxter waved towards Tess who giggled and waved back.

Jak had to prove that no one was expandable. He would prove to Krew that he could beat Erol now, and that he could beat him on the track. No matter where he was or what he was doing, Jak would be able to do anything. There was no reason to think anyone was expandable. Neither he nor Krane were expandable.

* * *

When Jak stepped outside of the Hip Hog, Erol was on his zoomer with his racing mask down over his face. Marlin was on another zoomer with his goggles down over his eyes, and fingerless gloves on his hands. Grabbing a nearby zoomer, Jak pulled up next to the three.

"Ready?" Marlin asked playfully.

"Yeah!" Jak answered over the roar of his engine.

"Three!" Erol yelled.

"Two!" Marlin spat.

"One!" Jak yelled, pushing his zoomer forward.

The three took off down the street, heading towards the Racing Stadium. The first ring came up, and Jak managed to push Erol out of the way and get through it first, followed by Erol and then Marlin. Through all of the twists and turns, Erol finally came up ahead of the group and laughed.

"Dammit." Jak pushed his zoomer harder as Marlin met next to him.

Jak and Marlin moved closer towards Erol but as they grew closer, Erol hit a nearby guard, and sent him flying. The alarms placed around the city began going off and red lights flashed on. Krimzon Guards ran over to the three and tried to stop them but were only knocked to the side. Soon more guards came, and began shooting towards them, a few bullets coming close to Jak's head.

"Shit." Marlin pulled up beside Jak. "I've got to get these guards off of our backs!"

"Why?"

"Roadblock!" Marlin yelled. "We don't need one, I'll keep them back! Just beat Erol alright?"

Jak shook his head. "But—"

Marlin pulled back. "GO!"

Without looking back, Jak zoomed off, chasing after Erol while Daxter clung to his shoulder. As he drove, something came into his mind. Marlin was a strange man he didn't know but for some reason he felt as if he knew him. Something about him just felt so familiar, but there was also _something else_ inside of his head telling him to be careful, and to watch Marlin carefully.

* * *

R&R please! 


	15. The Gift

I don't own Jak and Daxter or any of it's characters, I only own Krane, Schorn, Overture, and Marlin.

I guess some people can't understand titles so whatever, I really don't care. After I'm done with this story, I think I might leave the Jak and Daxter fandom for a while. I don't know...whatever. Thanks for the reviews everyone, sorry I'm so down today.

Enjoy.

* * *

Near the Racing Stadium, Jak pulled into first place and stopped to look back at Erol. Jak moved his arms up into the air, showing his victory, while Daxter jumped onto the front of the zoomer

Erol passed Jak and turned to him. "Aggghh! Don't get too cocky, outlaw! Next time we race for keeps! And your head will be my trophy!"

Angry that he had lost, Erol turned away and zoomed off.

"Ahh, blow it out your ear! You were bottle-fed, weren't you?" Daxter yelled as Erol left. "Hey, what happened to that Marlin guy?"

"Shit," Jak turned his zoomer around, just now remembering what had happened. "He's fighting the guard; we've got to help him."

"But he's fighting the guard!" Daxter whined.

"I can't let him do it on his own!"

* * *

Overture hung his head as he looked at the screen in front of him. He had been watching Jak on the security cameras through his whole race and couldn't believe that a new character had entered the scene. Something seemed wrong, and Overture feared that him and Krane being here had thrown the timeline into a strange, unknown loop.

_How can I keep telling the future if I do not know it?_ Overture asked himself as he looked back up at the large computer screen. _I pray this timeline is still in its original format. If this timeline has frayed, I know what I must do to make sure everything go back to normal._

His door opened, and Krane walked in with a guard outfit covering her body. Once the door had closed, she took the helmet off of her head and sighed deeply.

"Jinx is fine," Krane said in a gentle tone. "I think he's going back to Krew."

"Good." Overture sighed. "At least that is still in motion."

"What are we going to do?" Krane asked, walked over to Overture's right side. "The next mission Jak has to finish is the one with Samos and the seed."

"Go with him to defend Samos. Right now I would suggest you to go to Onin's tent to meet up with Jak." Overture turned to face her. "After that is done, come back to the Palace and we will talk from there."

"Okay." Krane nodded. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Be safe."

Krane smiled. "I will be."

* * *

Jak had drove around the area where he and Erol had raced but found no sign of Marlin. No one in the area had seen him either, and when he returned to Hip Hog Heaven, Jinx was gone and Krew was busy with Sig. His radio went off when he was in the bar, so he left and answered it outside. Samos told him to go the Sacred Site to retrieve a seed there. Once Jak got that done and out of the way, he walked over to Onin's hut to ask her about the seed.

"I wonder what happened to Marlin," Jak whispered so only Daxter could hear him. "He's just seemed to disappear."

"We'll find him." Daxter moved his right paw. "Weird guys like him always pop out when you least expect them."

They walked into the tent to see Krane standing beside Onin. Pecker perked up when Jak and Daxter came into the tent, and placed his feathered hands on his hips.

"Onin says what took you so long?! We had to skip lunch waiting for you two! Okay... okay...She really says, 'Thank you for saving the Life Seed'. But I wouldn't say that if I were her! Give Onin the seed, and she will prepare it for Samos." Pecker said as Jak handed the older woman the seed. "Mmmmmm... bird seed..."

"Back off, feather weight!" Daxter hissed, moving off of Jak's shoulder.

Pecker moved towards Daxter. "Listen tiny tail, I was leading my hundredth flock south before you had fur one between your legs! Not that your fur means anything!"

Daxter got into Pecker's face. "At least I'm not some stuffed, over yappin', feather dusty mouthpiece for the world's oldest professional! Jak says, 'have a nice day.' Jak says, 'I can't think on my own.' Jak says 'Go bite yourself!'"

"That's it, rat boy! Now you've really pissed me off! Hiyaaaaoooowww!"

The two moved into fighting stances with one another and glared towards each other. Krane sighed and rolled her eyes while Jak began rub his temples. After a few more noises between the two, Jak couldn't stand it anymore.

"Knock it off, both of you!" Jak hissed.

Pecker flew away from Daxter. "You're lucky I'm famished! Onin says take the energized Life Seed to young Samos in Haven Forest. It will give Samos the power he needs to finally see the forest from the trees! Go. Quickly!"

"I'm going with you," Krane said, breaking into the conversation. She hated to keep quiet nowadays but she knew if she interacted with the characters that she might change something on accident.

"Why?" Jak asked. "Shouldn't you be with Jinx?"

"He's on a mission for Krew." Krane crossed her arms. "I have to have Krew think I'm dead remember?"

"No." Daxter said as he blinked.

"He tired to turn me into the Baron. If they think I'm alive I'm sure they'll try to pull something again," Krane explained, moving her right hand a bit. "And I might not be able to survive the next attack."

"Good enough." Jak sighed. "Let's get this done and over with now."

As Jak began to pull up in a two-seated zoomer towards the door to Haven Forest, he stopped the zoomer and looked towards Krane. She didn't notice that he was looking at her, but instead kept looking up towards the sky.

"Krane?" Jak asked.

She shook her head. "Oh what?"

"Do you have a gun?" Jak reached down and grabbed his own gun. "In case something happens of course."

"Yeah." Krane touched the handgun sitting on her waist.

The three moved out of the zoomer and walked into Haven Forest. Jak led Krane to where he thought Samos was while they shot any Metal Heads that tried to sneak up on them. After riding the Precursor Elevator down towards the large tree, they walked towards the tree to see the young Samos standing in front of it.

"Samos told me to... I mean... you told me to... or... well... I mean your older version... ah... whatever. We heard you needed the Life Seed," Jak said as he handed the Shadow the Life Seed.

"Yes. Its power will help me speak to the plants," Samos said, taking the seed with care as he brought it in towards his chest.

"There he is!" a guard yelled as he ran up to the group with his guns out towards them

"Roger. We're in route!" another guard said, coming with the other.

"I see 'em!" a third yelled.

Samos turned towards Jak and Krane. "Jak, Krane, protect me from these guards! I must ask the plants vital questions about our future!"

"I thought we were going to get away with this." Krane sighed as she brought out her gun once more.

"We never do." Jak took out his Vulcan Fury.

* * *

Meanwhile Torn had been called back up to the Palace by the Baron and he had been asked to bring the child with him. Kor had strangely left the child behind that day in order to go back to the Wastelands, leaving Torn to baby-sit. He knew that bringing the child would be against the cause but the Baron threatened the death of Ashelin once more.

"What is it?" Torn hissed as he stood in front of the Baron. The child was clinging onto his left leg as the Baron stood from his throne.

"I'm going to take the child," the Baron said with confidence.

"What!?" Torn grabbed the child. "No, you can't take him. You already have the Precursor Stone! How much more do you want!?"

"The child," the Baron said as he pointed his index finger towards the small child.

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Erol asked, stepping from the left side of the Baron's throne. "Don't question the Baron!"

"Keep outta this!" Torn barked, looking back towards Erol. "This doesn't have anything to do with you so keep out of it!"

"It doesn't?" Erol laughed.

"If you aren't willing to cooperate," the Baron moved his index finger forward, "then we'll have to get rid of you."

Erol fired a shot towards Torn, hitting him in the right shoulder. Torn's left hand moved up towards his right shoulder and held the wound there as his instinct kicked in to protect the child.

"Run," Torn whispered as blood began to pour down his left arm. "Get outta here kid!"

The child looked around as more and more guards began to surround them, wondering what he should do. One guard moved towards the child as he began to run away and not wanting the guard to harm the child, Torn reached out and pulled him in towards him.

"Don't worry," Torn said huskily. "We'll get out of here, don't worry."

Suddenly Torn was grabbed from behind. He struggled against the stronger man but the moment the guard touched his wound, Torn yelled out and felt himself become weak. He looked down towards the child as guards grabbed his small arms and took him away.

"NO!" Torn yelled. "Give him back!"

Memories began to flood through Torn's mind and on the back of his eyelids as the pressure on his wound increased as well as the blood flow. The small blond child became a small girl in a bright pink dress, and the throne room changed to the streets outside.

"Stop it!" Torn demanded.

Tried of his whining and yelling, a guard walked over to him and smacked him on the head with the butt of his gun. Torn looked towards the child, surrounded by guards as his vision blacked and could only whisper one word.

"Grani." Torn's eyes finally shut, and his head fell backwards.

* * *

"_Finally_." Jak sighed as the last guard fell to the floor.

They had been fighting off guards for the past few minutes, trying to protect Samos from them. Jak thought that he had gotten off a bit easily this time, he was almost out of ammo when the final guard fell. With a deep intake of breath, Jak and Krane turned back to Samos who was done with his vision.

"The Life Seed gave me a terrible vision! The Baron is planning to destroy the Precursor Stone! He aims to crack it open somehow! If he does this, the energy released will be beyond comprehension! It will destroy the world and more... ending all life! The plants are crying out for protection! You must stop the Baron, Jak! Stop him, however you can!" the young Samos said in horror.

"_Krane! Krane are you there over?_" Jinx's voice said over her radio.

"What? Over," Krane asked, after bringing her radio up to her mouth.

"_Torn's in trouble, he's up in the tower. That's not the only damn problem we've got. Vin says that somethin's goin' on and he needs Blondie to check it out. Over._"

"Shit." Krane stomped her foot. "I'll go get Torn while Jak checks up on Vin. Where are you? Over."

"_Outside the forest entrance. Hurry up and get your ass out here already!…Over._"

"We're coming. Out."

"Great! More trouble!" Daxter said, throwing his paws up into the air.

"I'll stay here," Samos said once Krane put her radio back onto her hip. "I've got a few more things to do before those damn guards show up again."

"Fine, let's get this done," Jak said as he placed his gun away.

* * *

Krane, Jak, and Daxter left the forest to find Jinx outside as he had promised. They managed to get into the zoomer and on the way to drop Krane off, another wave came onto her radio.

"_Krane,_" Overture said over the radio.

"What?" she asked, picking her radio up once more and bringing it to her mouth.

Jinx blinked for a moment, it was strange for Krane not to use the Underground's military talk on a radio. The more and more he thought about it, he figured that she had to be talking to someone who wasn't working for the Underground.

"_I have a surprise for you._"

"What?"

"_A friend of yours. Come to my place when you get up to the Palace, I have him here. He has been injured but do not worry, I have Eco for him._"

Krane sighed. "Thanks. Out."

"Who was that?" Jinx asked, slightly turning his head towards Krane's direction.

"A friend," Krane answered plainly.

"He sounded familiar," Jak whispered as he moved his right hand to his chin."What's his name?"

"I can't tell you." Krane hung her head a bit. "Please don't ask me anymore questions about him, I'm not going to tell you."

"_Fine_." Jinx rolled his eyes and went back to focusing on driving.

* * *

Jinx finally dropped Krane off, and then Jak off at the Power Station. Krane slipped up to the top floor by using a fake ID and a device Overture had given her to give her the appearance of a Krimzon Guard. She made it back to Overture's room to see Torn lying on the bed and Overture on Torn's right side.

"Is he alright?" Krane asked, turning off the device Overture had given her.

"He will be fine." Overture nodded and stood up. "The Baron has the child now, as he is supposed to."

"Good." Krane sighed with relief.

"I have not applied the Eco to Torn's wound yet." Overture crossed his arms. "I still have to get the Eco but I need the cloaking device I gave you."

Krane began to fumble with a small button on her shirt and handed it to Overture. "How did you make something like that anyway?"

"The Metal Heads," Overture began as he placed the device on his shirt, "have a cloaking device on them so I took one and borrowed this from him once I modified it. This allows me to sneak around and gather information."

Krane opened her mouth to speak once more when a sharp, burning pain filled her head. The pain grew so hot that she fell to the floor on her knees, unable to hold control over the pain any longer. In a bit of a panic, Overture to grab her and hold her.

"What is wrong?" he asked. "Krane! Krane can you hear me at all?"

"What…the…HELL?!" she screamed, holding her head.

"Calm down!" Overture said gently. "Please just relax."

"I can't!" Krane shook her head back and forth. "Just stop!"

A Wrap Gate appeared underneath Krane and because she was on top of the Wrap Gate, she fell in, her hands still clinging to the side of her head. The Wrap Gate began glowing and a strong wind blew up from the gate. The wind that had just blown upwards, began to blow downwards, pulling Torn off of the bed as well as Overture.

As he was being pulled in, Overture looked around the room and saw that nothing else was being moved in the room, only them. His head looked away, and got pulled into the Wrap Gate.

* * *

Torn woke up to feel the pain stinging his arm. He sat up quickly and felt the burning sensation he had felt before he had been knocked out by a guard. He grabbed his right shoulder and bent over a bit.

"Dammit!" he hissed.

"Are you okay?" Krane asked, walking over to him with a medical kit in her hands.

"You guys got me out?" Torn asked as he looked around to see that he was back in the Underground's HQ. "How?"

"I don't know." Krane shook her head and began to change Torn's bandages. "We just got here somehow."

Overture walked over to Torn. "I am Overture, pleased to finally meet you Torn."

"Where did you come from?" Torn blinked.

"The same place Krane has come from." Overture bowed. "I have been watching the Baron for you but now I must return."

"Please don't!" Krane said, then turning towards Overture. "I don't want you to back up there! Just stay down here with us!"

"I have to attend the race tomorrow, after that, I will come down and be with you," Overture said, placing his right hand on the side of Krane's face. "I have many things to do, and many people to talk to before anymore time passes."

"Please be careful," Krane whispered. "If there's someone I don't want to get hurt, it's you."

_Who the hell?_ Torn thought.

* * *

Later that night Jak walked into the Hip Hog to noticed that Krew wasn't floating around as usual. Wanting a drink he walked over to the bar where Jinx sat with Sig and Tess behind the bar of course. He walked over and sat down on a barstool while Daxter laid down on the bar.

"What's everyone so down about?" Jak asked, looking at the two.

"Blondie," Jinx sighed, "I hate the fact that Krane's hidin' stuff from me."

"I told you not to worry about it," Sig said, taking a drink from his glass. "She ain't hidin' too much from you, she's just doin' something right now. Don't worry."

"She's talkin' to some guy I don't know." Jinx hung his head and moved his fingers through his hair. "I don't know what my problem is, I usually don't worry like dis."

"It's because you lllliiikke her." Daxter teased.

"Shut up," Jinx hissed back.

"Don't you?" Tess asked as she looked over towards Jinx.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now." Jinx shook his head. "Let's talk 'bout the race tomorrow'a."

"_I_ don't want to talk about that." Jak let go of a heavy sigh.

"Hey Jak!" another male voice said. The group to turn around and there stood Marlin with a bandage covering his left cheek.

"You're alive!" Daxter said, jumping up.

"Yeah." Marlin blinked. "I came here to talk to Jak."

"Don't say nothin' you ain't supposed to," Sig warned, turning his back on Marlin once more.

"I won't!" Marlin moved his hand back and forth. "Come on Jak, let's go talk outside."

"Why should I?" Jak turned away from him.

"Just go boy," Sig said, as Jak turned back around and look at Sig strangely. "Trust me, I'll be good for you."

"Come on, come on!" Marlin said, moving his hands towards him. "It's already late! I've got to get to bed for the best race tomorrow!"

"Fine." Jak stood.

"What me to come?" Daxter asked, standing up as well.

"No," Marlin said, taking Jak and Daxter by surprise. "I want to talk to Jak only. No offence rat but this is something serious."

"Huh." Daxter crossed his paws. "I didn't want to go _anyways_."

* * *

R&R please! 


	16. Future Burden

I don't own Jak and Daxter or any of it's characters, I only own Krane, Overture, Marlin, Schorn, and the mentioned Grani in this chapter.

I know I said that I was going to thank everyone one by one but I got my wisdom teeth yanked out so I'm kind of tired. I promise I'll do it next update. But anyways, thanks for the reviews! I never thought this would come this far!

Enjoy!

* * *

Jak and Marlin walked outside of the Hip Hog Heaven and into the cold wind that blew outside. Marlin walked over to the edge of the Port and sat down; letting his legs dangle over the side of the Port. Not knowing what he was doing or if he was planning anything, Jak stood behind him with his arms crossed.

"What is it?" Jak finally asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something," Marlin answered, moving his head backwards to look at Jak. "Come over here and sit down for a few minutes."

Jak walked to Marlin's side and sat down the same way Marlin was, with his legs over the side. Marlin sighed heavily and began moving his legs back and forth while Jak looked down into the murky water.

"Jak," Marlin began, "there's something about this place…that scares me."

"Scares you?" Jak looked over towards him, blinking.

"Yeah." Marlin looked up towards the night sky. "There's an evil here I can't think of words to describe. I assume to beat Erol in that race yeah?"

Jak nodded. "Thanks to you."

"Not a big deal." Marlin moved forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "So what do you have to do tomorrow before the race?"

"Go see Brutter," Jak answered.

Marlin became quiet. Jak looked back over to him to see if he was doing anything but he was just looking up towards the sky in such wonder. The wind blew once more, gently moving Marlin's red hair and in that instant, he looked…familiar. There was something about Marlin's hair and facial structure that looked so familiar, as if Jak had been with Marlin before, but he couldn't remember where.

"Jak…" Marlin brought up his right knee and placed his right elbow against his knee. "What do you know about the Transiters?"

"Transiters?" Jak repeated. "I don't know anything."

"There are five legendary Transiters who fought the Hora-quan along side of the Precursors. They were powerful warriors who were respected and given great powers by the Precursors. After the fight was over, the Transiters betrayed the Precursors because they wanted more power and they were sealed away inside vats of Eco to slowly rip them of their powers."

"That's horrible," Jak said in a low tone.

"But now," Marlin fell back onto his hands, "the Baron has allowed them out by opening the vats of Eco. They're out there in the world now, Jak and…I'm scared."

"Scared? I'm sure if we can track them down one by one then we can take them down," Jak said, moving closer towards Marlin.

Marlin laughed a bit and shook his head. "If they come together and form a bond with one another they will be able to destroy the world."

"The…world?" Jak repeated, his eyes growing wide.

"The powers they have are powers the Precursors don't understand. If their powers come together, there won't be a world to fight for anymore." Marlin sighed. "So I'm looking for those five people, and I want you to help me as soon as Kor is defeated."

"Why then?"

"There's a legend that goes with the story of the Transiters told by Precursor Monks." Marlin closed his eyes. "Once the hero who will lead the world into the light emerges from the sands with darkness staining his soul, the willingness and passion of the device will open the gate to darkness. The five doomed souls will then appear, and the world of innocence will fall into a fatal sleep until the fifth doomed soul comes into the light."

"And?"

Marlin fell silent. "I don't know the rest," he finally confessed.

Jak twitched. "Well what are we supposed to do now?"

Marlin moved his legs into a crouching position. "We race and see what happens until then. But for now I'm looking for the five Transiters. You can join me when you've got a bit more underneath your belt."

"Fine." Jak stood. "Call me when you think I'm ready."

Marlin smiled and nodded. "Don't stress over it. It ain't gonna be for a while."

* * *

Overture had returned to the Palace and walked into his room when he felt the barrel of a gun suddenly become pointed at his temple. With a heavy sigh, he moved his eyes to the side to see Ashelin standing there.

"Where the hell where you? My Father has been calling for you," Ashelin hissed, shoving the gun a bit.

"Sorry." Overture turned to face Ashelin. As he turned around, Ashelin pressed a gun against his forehead. "I was having a terrible vision and had to look at the man it was about."

"What?"

"Jak," Overture said in a deep and serious tone. "He is undermining your Father's war with the Metal Heads. I recommend a high distrust of him Ashelin; he plans to kill your Father. I know your Father's plan to break the Precursor Stone _will_ work, and Jak wants to ruin that plan."

"No." Ashelin shook her head and took her gun away from Overture's head. "How could Jak do something like that?"

"Do you trust me or Jak?" Overture asked. "Your Father trusts me with everything, and I have proven myself over and over again. I would say it would be in your best interest to trust me over that weird man."

Ashelin couldn't believe it. Overture was right of course, her father trusted him so much and he always seemed to be right so he had to be right about Jak. He could see the future, Overture _had_ to be right.

"I'm sorry," Ashelin said, bringing her right hand to her forehead.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have a meeting with your Father."

Overture bowed, and then walked out of the room, leaving Ashelin in shock. As Overture walked by, he heard the echoes of whispers Ashelin was saying to herself as she stood there.

* * *

The next morning, Jinx woke up to the sound of his alarm ringing over and over again. He reached over and smacked it off and once it stopped ringing, he blinked, opening his eyes after a few moments. He sat up, feeling a small pain in his stomach as if he had pulled the muscles there.

"Finally!" Krane said as she walked by the door with a basket of laundry in her arms. "I've been waiting for you to wake up."

"So you're finally back?" Jinx laughed as he got up out of bed.

"I've been back, I didn't want to miss the races," Krane said before she walked away from the door.

Jinx moved towards the door and leaned against it as he watched Krane bend over in the hallway to pick up a small pile of laundry. A grin crossed his face as he took in the shape of her body, and took off his green tank top.

"You wanna wash this for me?" Jinx asked, tossing it on Krane.

Krane turned around and placed the tank top in the basket. "All you have to do is ask. Breakfast is downstairs waiting for you."

Jinx blinked. "You made breakfast?"

"Always do."

Krane walked down the nearby stairs, and Jinx followed after her. They both walked through the messy living room and into the small kitchen where a large amount of food was sitting on the table. Jinx blinked as he looked at all of the food on the table.

"Damn! You did a lot dis mornin'," Jinx said, taking a seat at the table.

He looked towards a small room in the back of the kitchen where Krane was placing laundry into a machine. She walked out a few moments later and sat down across the table from Jinx.

"Well I couldn't let _you_ do it," she teased. "You always burn something."

"It's my way of cookin'!"

"I took out the garbage by the way," Krane said, grabbing a napkin off of the table. "It was really pilin' up so I made sure to get rid of it today."

Jinx shook his head. "What would I be doin' without ya?"

The two began eating and the clanking of their forks and knifes hit their plates, creating conversation. Jinx looked up once in a while towards Krane to see her more focused on eating then anything else, and that was when an idea hit him.

"You wanna go out before the races start?" he asked.

"Go out where?"

"Around." Jinx shrugged.

"Sure." Krane returned the shrug.

* * *

Torn was sitting up in his bed, holding his shoulder. He couldn't stand the pain coming from it, and because of the lack of Eco, he had to leave it to heal on it's own. Ashelin was standing next to his bed with her arms crossed and a look of concern on her face.

"Let me take you to the hospital," Ashelin said, moving in towards Torn only to have him pull away.

"No, it's fine," he hissed. "Don't touch it."

Ashelin pulled back. "What's wrong? You've been acting strange for a while now."

"Nothing." Torn lowered his head.

The truth was that he couldn't get over the fact that he had lost the child so easily. Memories of something that had happened in his past were now plaguing him, not only in the daytime but also in his sleep. Not to mention that the stress he was going through made things so much worse.

"Torn."

Ashelin and Torn looked up to see Overture walking into the Underground. He walked beside Torn's bedside and bowed down.

"What are you doing here?" Ashelin growled.

"I am here for a simple reason." Overture lowered his head. "Something is going to happen, and I just want to see Krane happy once last time."

"What do you mean something is going to happen?" Ashelin asked, stepping towards him.

"How can you know something like that?" Torn asked, not understanding what was going on.

"I can see the future," Overture said, looking back towards Torn, "as well as the past. Something is going to happen soon, something where I will not be able to see Krane anymore. All I want is to see her one last time."

* * *

Jinx and Krane had been walking around for a few hours and now found themselves standing in front of the Racing Stadium. They sat down on the steps while Krane began to munch on a small piece of bread that Jinx had bought her. After a few minutes of silence, Jinx sighed.

"We've been through a lot together'a haven't we?" Jinx finally asked.

Krane thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I guess we have."

"We've known each other for two years now haven't we?"

"Yeah."

Jinx grinned. "'emember when Torn sent us on that one mission where we had to save that kid's croca-dog and it bit you? You were bleedin' for a while!"

Krane giggled. "Yeah. That seems like so long ago though."

"And that one time the heater blew and we had to stay underneath the covers all day…together?"

Krane sighed. "Has it really been that long that I've been here? Two long years?"

Jinx reached down into his pocket and pulled out a small flower he had picked up earlier only now it was flat. With a disappointed sigh, he moved it out towards Krane, surprising her.

"It's for you," he admitted.

She blushed. "Thank you."

Krane took the flower and looked over the faded red color, as her face became the same shade of red. She began touching the flower, feeling how soft it was while Jinx moved closer to her.

"There's somethin' I've been wantin' to tell you," Jinx said, moving his arm against Krane's.

"What?"

Jinx took a deep breath in, really to finally tell her how he felt when a loud alarm canceled out his voice. The alarm caused the two to turn around towards the Racing Stadium where people began running towards the front door.

"Shit, we'd better get going and get our seats," Krane said, standing up.

Jinx sighed. "Alright then."

* * *

Jak was sitting in his zoomer on the racing track, waiting for the race to start. Daxter was sitting on his shoulder, saying something he couldn't understand. Jak looked around at the people waiting for the race to start when he spotted Marlin up ahead of him. He felt like talking to him, but suddenly Erol pulled up next to him.

"I want more than just to win, Eco freak... I want you!" Erol hissed, moving his mask over his face.

The Baron appeared on a platform with Krimzon Guards and barrels of Eco behind him. Erol stopped talking to Jak, and moved to face the Baron.

"Greetings, racers! Today your nerve and skill will be tested for our amusement. If any of you by some small chance beat our grand champion Erol, then you will be rewarded a month's supply of Eco! And a short tour of my palace to see how the other half live. Good luck, and die bravely! Get ready! Set! GO!"

Jak, Erol, and Marlin pushed their zoomer forward, passing by the starting line. Daxter clung on to Jak's shoulder while Jak listened to the engine and watched out for road hazards.

* * *

Up in the stands, Krane was standing next to Jinx. Krane was trying her best to concentrate on the race but her stomach had suddenly begun to knot. She felt as if she was going to throw up and she tired relaxing enough so that her stomach would calm down but it wasn't working.

_What the hell is wrong?_ Krane thought as her stomach bubbled. _First that damn headache and now my stomach. Do I have a virus or something?_

"Hey," Jinx said, hitting her arm in a playful manner. "Are you alright? You're spacin' out!"

"I-I'm fine." Krane shook her head, coming out of her thoughts.

"Ya sure?"

She nodded. "I think so."

Worrying about her, Jinx moved his hand next to hers, and wrapped his fingers around her hand. She looked down at their combined hands, then back up at Jinx who was looking out towards the racing track.

"Don't worry about anything," Jinx whispered.

"Jinx…"

Krane grabbed his hand and remembered how she always held his hand whenever something was wrong. Through the two years they had been together, she had held his hand when she was in pain ten times, and those ten times Krane had almost lost her life. Jinx had always been right there with her and as she thought about it, a heavy blush crossed her face.

_What's this feeling?_ Krane asked as a strange feeling came over her.

* * *

Jak was on his final lap and was so close to the finish line. Erol was behind him, but he had no idea where Marlin was. The finish line drew closer and closer, and wanting an advantage over everyone else, he used a speed boost, forcing him over the finish line first.

The crowd erupted.

The race ended and Jak was allowed to get off of his zoomer. He began waving to the crowd as the Baron drew closer but as he waved he looked for Marlin. He was gone. It almost like he had disappeared.

"Thank you. Thank you very much," Daxter said as he blew kisses to the crowd. "I love my public!"

"Ah, a brave man of the people. And who is this worthy opponent? In my world, good men are either bought or broken. So which is it going to be?" The Baron said, floating down next to Jak.

Jak turned around and showed his face to the Baron. "Surprise."

The Baron took a step backwards. "WHAT?"

"Just a little closer. We need to talk," Jak said as he stepped closer towards the Baron.

* * *

"What the hell is he doin'?!" Jinx yelled over the screaming crowd. "He's gonna blow everythin'!"

Pain came over Krane, bringing her to her knees once more. Her head felt as if it were splitting wide open. Her hand left Jinx's as she held her head and gripped her hair, trying to make the pain stop.

* * *

"Fool! Don't you get it?! It's over, Jak! All the heroes died long ago! Only survival remains... by whatever means! This city is mine! These lives are mine! This war is mine! And in war... PEOPLE DIE! Kill him!" the Baron yelled, pointing his index finger outwards.

The sound of a zoomer caught everyone's attention. Everyone looked behind them to see Erol racing towards Jak with his mask down over his face.

"I win, Jak!" Erol said to himself as he drew closer to Jak.

* * *

"Ah!" Krane held her head tightly. The feeling that she had experienced when she was with Overture came over her once more, and all of a sudden everything stopped hurting.

* * *

Back on the track, Jak jumped out of the way, leaving Erol to crash into the Eco that stood behind him. The Eco exploded, throwing Erol's mask off of his face and allowing it to slide against the floor. Taking advantage of the smoke, Jak turned around and took off out of the Stadium.

"After them!" the Baron yelled.

* * *

"Krane! Krane!" Jinx called as he shook the young woman. "You alright!? Come on answer me already!"

Krane blinked. "What?" she asked. "What happened?"

The pain was gone. Krane couldn't feel anything anymore but a slight bit of tiredness. She stood back up as people in the stands ran by, scared by the explosion of Eco. She looked back over towards Jinx who grabbed her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he asked once more.

"…Yeah." She blinked and looked back at the blown barrels of Eco. "I'm fine."

"What happened to you?"

"I don't know." She looked downwards.

"_Jinx! I need you to get over here! There's some guy here who wants to see Krane! We've got to figure out what the hell is going on here, get over here now! Over,_" Torn said over the radio.

Jinx picked up his radio. "Fine. We'll be there in a few minutes. Out."

Jinx and Krane ran from the Racing Stadium, heading towards the Underground when they bumped into Sig. Sig grabbed Krane's arm, causing them to stop and turn around to them.

"Krew's sent me on some kind of mission," Sig said, holding up the ruby key. "I want you two to come with me."

"We have to go see Torn," Krane said through her panting.

"Come down to the Port afterwards," Sig said, releasing Krane's arm. "If anythin' I think this is some kind of suicide mission. I'm gonna need your help."

"Fine." Jinx panted. "Let's go!"

Jinx grabbed Krane's arm and pulled her away from Sig. The tall Wastelander watched as the two ran away, not knowing the drama that would be taking place in the Underground's HQ.

* * *

R&R please! 


	17. Stucken

I don't own Jak and Daxter or any of it's characters, I only own Krane, Overture, Marlin, Schorn, and the mentioned Grani in this chapter.

Thank yous at the bottom so please read everyone! Now,

Enjoy!

* * *

Jinx and Krane ran to the Underground's HQ and bolted inside of the small room. They paused for a moment, but Krane kept running until she met up with Overture who was standing beside the wounded Torn. Krane ran from Jinx's side and hugged Overture tightly.

"It happened again," Krane whispered. "I don't know what the hell is going on but it happened again."

Overture smiled and gently pushed Krane away. "I have come to say goodbye to you."

"What!?" Krane shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"I cannot be with you anymore." Overture nodded. "I wanted to see you one last time before things start to go astray."

"No." Krane shook her head as she began to cry. "You can't just leave me here like this!"

"I am sorry." Overture ran his fingers over the right side of her face.

"No!" Krane hit him on the chest and pushed him away. "You can't leave me again! You just can't! It's not fair! We're supposed to go home together!"

"You will understand soon."

Krane hung her head and stopped talking, now allowing Torn to speak.

"Jinx, I need you and Krane to head up to the Palace once Jak has broken into the nest." Torn began. "Go up there and gather any information you can."

"We have to help Sig first," Jinx said, walking over to Torn until he stood next to him.

"Fine, but after that go and get that information!" Torn looked over towards Krane who was still staring at Overture's chest. "Krane? Krane are you listening to me at all!?"

"I'm not doing anything else," Krane said, allowing her hair to cover her face. "I want to go with Overture."

"Where I am going you cannot come," Overture said in a gentle tone as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Why?!" Krane whispered.

"Because…this is something I must do alone. Nothing you say will change my mind Krane, I am sorry." Overture smiled.

Krane suddenly looked back up at Overture. "No you're not! I told you! I told you that I loved you but you just won't stay! What's wrong with you?!"

"You told him what!?" Jinx asked as he moved closer towards Krane and Overture.

Overture blinked slowly and moved his head down towards Krane's. "I love you as well…but this is something I must do."

"No!" Krane shook her head. "How can you do something like that after telling me that? How!? I just wanna be with you because I love you!"

Jinx gripped his fists and suddenly came forward. "You can't go wit' him!"

Krane blinked. "Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Jinx looked away. "Because I said so."

"That's not a good enough reason!" Krane screamed out. "What do you know about what's going on here? You don't know anything so you have no right to tell me w—"

Jinx lowered his head. "It's 'cause I love you."

The room fell silent. Krane stood there, looking back towards Jinx who was still looking at the ground with his hands gripping together. Overture removed his hands from Krane's shoulders and smiled.

_This is why I must moved forward with my plan. Jinx has fallen for someone who was not supposed to be here. This is why I must do this._ Overture gripped his fingers until they formed fists.

"But Jinx," Krane blinked slowly, "how could you fall—"

"I don't know," he answered with a slight laugh. "There ain't no way to tell you but for the simple fact that I love you."

Krane lowered her head a bit. "How long have you been feeling this way?"

Jinx laughed once more. "I don't know."

Krane pulled away from Overture and stepped backwards, towards the front door. "You're such an idiot."

"Krane," Overture said gently as he looked over towards her.

"I'm going to help Sig," Krane said, looking back at the group. "I don't want you to come Jinx, do something else. I can handle this mission on my own."

"But Krane—"

"No!" Krane glared towards Torn after interrupting him. "I'll be fine. I'll come back to do the other mission once Sig is fine."

"I'm telling you to stay!" Torn yelled, slamming his fists down. "Dammit if you leave!"

"What?" Krane asked. "I'm not in the Underground. Everything will be fine, don't worry about anything."

Without another word, Krane turned around and ran out of the Underground, leaving a silent room. Torn was the first to make a noise: a loud, drawn out sigh. Jinx continued to look down towards the ground, while Overture moved over towards Torn.

"I will be leaving now," Overture said. "I am sorry for the trouble that I have caused, please protect Krane for me."

"Whatever." Torn shook his head back and forth. "Just hurry up and get outta here already."

Overture bowed, and began walking up towards the front door. As he stood and waited for the door to open, Jinx began to laugh.

"Who are you anyways?" Jinx asked through his sarcastic laughter.

"My name is Overture," the strange man answered without turning around. "Jinx, do not worry about Krane feelings, she will realize how she feels for you soon."

Jinx looked up towards Overture with a heavy glare. "How the hell would you know anythin'?"

Overture turned back to Jinx with a smile on his face. "Trust me Jinx, I know better then anyone else."

* * *

Krane ran all the way down to the Port without stopping for anything. Her heart was pounding away in her chest and her lungs just kept taking in the cold Haven City air. Her legs just kept pulling her forward, and her arms kept moving back and forth, not wanting to stop. She wanted to leave but no matter how far or how fast she ran, she would never return back to her home.

_Stupid._ Krane told herself. _This is so stupid. What the hell is wrong with him? Why did he have to tell me that?! He knew dammit! He knows that I want to go home so why the hell did he have to tell me that?!_

The burning sensation inside of her chest eventually slowed her down. She fell down onto her knees and placed her hands on the floor while she began to catch her breath. Sweat fell from her forehead and formed a dark spot on the cement underneath her.

_Jackass._ Krane thought, shaking her head.

Remembering that she had a mission to finish, Krane got back on her feet and began running once more. She ran along the Port until she reached the transporter where she saw Sig waiting.

"Where's Jinx?" Sig asked, looking towards Krane.

"He's not coming," Krane answered plainly. "He's going to stay behind with Torn for a while."

"Why?"

Krane sighed. "I don't know."

Sig looked towards Krane and how she was still trying to catch her breath. "I'll tell you somethin' Cherry, why don't you talk to me while we're on this little mission?"

"About?"

"Jinx."

Krane looked away. "There's nothing to talk about!"

Sig rolled his eyes. "Come on then, you might not think so but we have to finish this mission. Let's get going before this place fills up with water."

* * *

Sig and Krane were now in the Underport, and walking through the large hallways surrounded by water on all sides. Large windows kept the water from flowing into the hallways they were walking through, creating a silent, eerie experience. Light from the surface above came down through the water, and lit the hallways enough for Krane and Sig to walk through them without bumping into anything. As they walked and killed the occasional Metal Head, Krane spotted something in the water.

"Hey," she said. "What's that?"

"What?" Sig said, focusing more on a running Metal Head.

"That."

Krane walked over to a large window and placed her right hand against it, feeling how cold it was. There in the room that had been flooded with water was a vent of air with an object floating in it. Krane pushed harder on the glass, trying to get close enough to see it but the glass stopped her.

Sig finally killed the attacking Metal Head and turned back to Krane. "Now what were you talkin' about?"

"That," Krane whispered.

"I…don't know," Sig admitted as he too began to look at the strange object.

The pain Krane had felt twice before suddenly came back to her. She fell down to her knees instantly and began holding her head once more when she, for the first time, became deaf.

"Krane!" Sig yelled, bending down to her level. "Krane! What's goin' on? Are you alright!?"

"_So you have finally arrived, I was growing impatient," a male voice began._

_What?_ Krane blinked. She couldn't hear anything, such as Sig's yelling but she could hear a single male voice. _What the hell? Who are you?_

"Don't worry about that," the voice continued. "I just wanted to thank you before anyone else did. Be safe Krane."

The glass in front of the two suddenly cracked down the middle and then shattered completely. Water rushed into the room while Sig wrapped himself around Krane to protect her from the glass and water. The combined two floated backwards from the flow of the water and Sig was beginning to lose the breath of air he had taken in. He opened his eyes to see if he could find somewhere to swim to when he found himself inside of a white bubble.

"The true fight for the world will begin soon," the voice said.

Sig finally lost the breath he was holding in and as it released, he naturally took another breath in to discover that the bubble he was in had air inside of it. Taking more breaths in to replace the ones he had lost, Sig began to shake Krane only to have her head move back with her eyes closed.

"Krane! Krane!" Sig yelled, shaking her. "Come on don't do this to me!"

"Do not worry, she will wake up," a male voice said loud enough for Sig to hear it.

Sig looked up to see the object that he had Krane had been looking at before. It was a man, and he was floating in front of the bubble in a white haze, hiding any facial features from being identified.

"What the hell?" Sig asked, holding tightly to Krane.

"Be warned," the male voice spoke once more, "if any of you die, this world will fall into darkness. Krane's ticket has been used."

The bubble that kept the outside world from getting into Sig and Krane's lungs was urgently pushed backwards, shattering three walls. The bubble kept breaking down walls and glass until it finally popped in a dry room where the water had drained out. Sig's back hit the wall of the last room and he fell to the floor while Krane fell out of his hands.

"Dammit!" Sig cursed, shaking his head. "What the hell was that!?"

The Wastelander looked over towards Krane to see if she had gotten up yet only to find that she was lying on the floor, motionless.

"Shit."

Sig crawled over to Krane's body and placed two fingers on her neck. Nothing. Cursing once more, Sig placed his hand over her mouth but didn't feel anything.

"She ain't breathin'," Sig whispered to himself.

_"If any of you die, this world will fall into darkness."_

Sig moved his hands onto Krane's chest and pumped down three times before he moved to her face, placed his mouth against hers, and gently pushed air into her lungs. He moved back to her chest and began pumping while he cursed underneath his breath, and then went back to her mouth once more. After another pump of her chest, she began coughing.

"Shit," Sig said, calling back onto his hands. "Don't _ever_ do that again! You almost gave me a damn heart attack!"

Krane continued to cough as she sat up to try and relax her body. Her right hand moved to her chest where she felt her heart pound away in her chest once more. She looked back over towards Sig who was now catching his breath.

"What happened?" Krane finally asked, holding her head.

"Dammed if I know!" Sig shook his head. "All I know is that we can't go back that way now. We gotta move in the direction _where _the Metal Heads are coming from."

"Shit," Krane said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

Sig stood. "Doesn't matter. We're fine, I'm sure we'll be able to get outta here. I just wish Jinx were here to blow somethin' up. What happened anyways?"

"Nothing," Krane said as she stood up as well. "Come on, let's try to find a way out of here."

* * *

The two walked down hallway after hallway with fewer and fewer Metal Heads coming after them. They were silent until they came to a long hallway with two large metal doors at the end.

"Is this where you're supposed to use the Ruby Key?" Krane asked, looking over towards Sig.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Sig shrugged. "Come on, let's go check it out."

They began walking towards it when Sig took a deep breath inwards and looked down towards the smaller woman.

"You know Jinx likes you don't you?" Sig finally asked.

Krane looked away. "I told you I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well I do."

"What do you have to say?"

"That he loves you."

"He hasn't known me long enough to love me," Krane said, clenching her fists together. "He knew not to get attached to me! He knew and he did it anyway!"

Sig rolled his eyes. "Come on! He's known you for two damn years! He's put up with more bullshit from you then anyone else did, and he let you into his house! Come on Krane, think about it!"

"Think about what?" Krane hissed. "There's nothing to think about!"

"You feel the same way."

"What?" Krane's jaw dropped.

"I know you do."

"Are you saying that I love him?" Krane asked in a low, almost whispering, tone.

"Yeah."

Krane had never thought about that before. She felt such a strong connection with Jinx but she had never really put a name on it before. Her relationship with Jinx was one that she had never had with someone from her own world so she couldn't think of a label for it such as friendship or something else. The more and more she thought about it; the more she realized that their friendship was more then just that.

"What do you know about this?" Krane asked, still looking away from Sig.

"I've been watchin' you two for two years now," Sig said, looking away from her as well. "You both act strange around each other and I know that you've been through a lot together. You're closer to him then you are to anyone else."

Krane blinked. "Maybe I am."

"He told me somethin' once," Sig began, "he said that you were the type of person that made him want to straighten out the ocean."

"What the hell does that mean?" Krane asked with a slight laugh.

"Ya know I asked him the same question and he never answered," Sig said with an accompanying laugh.

Krane looked back up at Sig as he walked over to the two large metal doors. He stuck the Ruby Key into the door and pulled it open when a cluster of Metal Heads barged through the door, knocking Sig down.

"What in Mar's name?!" Sig yelled.

"He set us up!" Krane yelled, grabbing the gun on her hip. "Hurry up and get over here!"

Sig stood and managed to get over to Krane's side. "Come on, let's move back before they mange to get us in a corner!"

* * *

Overture had made his way back up to the Palace and he found his way into the throne room where the Baron was preparing himself. There wasn't anyone around the Baron talking about Erol and his death, or talking about the death of the people below them from the Metal Heads, it was all about victory over the Metal Head leader.

"Have you made the sibling bomb?" Overture asked, walking in front of the Baron.

"Of course!" the Baron moved his right hand. "Why wouldn't I? I will finally win this war now that those damn walls are down."

"When will you be moving out?" Overture asked, walking over to a nearby window.

"A half an hour."

Overture looked down towards the city where he watched what looked like ants run around, trying to avoid the Metal Heads. Standing there, at that angle, Overture couldn't help but feel like the villain. He felt as if he were no better then the Baron who was preparing himself for a victory, even though Overture's vision of what would happen was so different. Up here, he was the Baron's assistant and he had helped in this by playing things out.

_Krane._ Overture placed his left hand against the cold glass. _I wish I could promise what I am about to do will get you home, but I am not fully sure. I can promise you one thing though, and that is the promise of Schorn's love._

As Overture brought his hand back from the window, he spotted something on his hand. Upon closer inspection, he could clearly see a circle that covered his entire hand with an hourglass in the middle. The sand was all on the top with one grain floating down towards the bottom. The entire thing looked like it had been burned on and then inked over almost like a tattoo.

_My past._ Overture looked away from his hand as he began to think.

A part of Overture thought it was odd that he couldn't remember his past but the other part of him reminded him of how all of Schorn's memories had rewritten his old memories. Out of everything the only thing he remember was that he had a life that belonged to him once, two years ago.

_It matters not._ Overture looked back towards the Baron, still in thought. _All that matters now is saving this place. If I were truly meant to be someone then none of this would have happened. I am not going to fight my fate; instead, I will assist it._

"We're moving out now," the Baron said to Overture. "Krew has been taken care of."

"Good." Overture turned back towards the Baron. "What of Erol's body? Has it been found yet?"

The Baron sighed. "No. My guards haven't been able to find his body, what's it matter? We know that he's been blown to pieces anyway!"

"I was just wondering," Overture said gently. "Do you not think he deserves a proper funeral? He was one of your best guards."

"There's no time for funerals!" the Baron barked. "We have a war to win! We will bury the weak after we've won!"

Overture bowed. "As you wish my Baron. I will follow you as far as I can."

"At least someone can," the Baron said, turning away. "Come, we have to leave for the gathering."

* * *

_**A thank you:**_

Liz: Thank you for your kind words! You've always said such sweet things to me and I love reading the reviews you give me over and over again!

Pryo Madz: You catch my mistakes and make sure that I go back and check them and that's more then I could ask for; someone who read this story carefully and someone who goes through this with such an eye! Thank you so much! Good luck with your story!

C0me as y0u are: Such a sweetie! Your story has grown so much and I recommend everyone to go and read your wonderful, redone story! I'm still willing to be your beta and even if you don't want me to, I love being your friend!

Sliver Horror: You always say such sweet things and always review, making my day a little brighter!! Thank you so much!

Mai Beyblader: You were the first one to review and the first one to give me such a big smile from doing this story! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful support and praise!! I owe a lot of my happiness from this story to you because you're always so honest on things!

AJMS: You give the words of advice that I need to make my writing better and I love you for it! Your story is going so well and I'm so happy that things are moving along for you!

R&R please!


	18. At Once

I don't own Jak and Daxter or any of it's characters. I only own Krane, Schorn/Overture, and Marlin.

Wow updating rather soon 'eh? Anyways, thank you for the reviews, I love 'em. I've been busy writing the sequel and I've actually made it JinxXOC and AshelinXOC. Weird, hopefully all of you will read the sequel because it's going to be a lot better then this one with a lot more drama. Moving away from that,

Enjoy!

* * *

Jak had just defeated Krew and Daxter had managed to get the Heart of Mar out of Krew's game machine. They were now moving closer to the Underport to find Sig. After a long, tiring mission with the Titan Suit they found Sig and Krane shooting at an upcoming Metal Head.

"Hey there, tough guy," Jak said as he walked over towards Sig.

So focused on what he was doing, Sig turned around and fired a shot towards Jak, causing him to duck down.

"Get your skinny ass over here and start shooting!" Sig yelled, lowering his gun. "Man, we were set up! Krew sent me down here to open some old doors with that Ruby Key you found, and when I did, Metal Heads came streaming in from some passage outside the city walls... Just like they were waiting for us! There's one!"

Sig fired at a Metal Head that was climbing up on one of the nearby walls. Figuring that he should talk about what he had just did, Jak walked over to Krane and Sig's side.

"Krew's dead," Jak admitted.

Sig laughed a bit. "Yeah? Well he's lucky! Because he would not want me to catch him alive!"

"Backstabbing bastard," Krane hissed, shooting a nearby Metal Head.

"The Metal Heads must have promised Krew plenty for him to betray the whole city like this," Daxter said, looking around.

"That bastard will take anything or do anything to someone for money." Krane lowered her gun and began reloading. "I hope he rots in Hell."

Jak ignored that comment. "Let's get out of here!"

Shooting more Metal Heads the group began to run down the hallway, jumping onto platforms when a giant Metal Head busted through a nearby wall.

"Shootin' this one is only going to make him mad. RUN!" Sig said, running down another nearby hallway.

They began running once more, jumping over more platforms that kept them from falling into what looked like a black abyss. The platforms eventually led to another hallway and as Jak jumped off of the last platform, he slipped.

"Jak!" Krane called as she landed on the ground.

Sig quickly turned around and grabbed Jak's hand as the Metal Head monster disappeared into a hole on the side of the wall. Sig pulled the young blond up, and helped him stand up on his own two feet.

"Watch what you're doin boy!" Sig said, hitting Jak on his right arm. "Dammit if you can't keep up with us, we might hafta leave you behind!"

"You wouldn't do that," Jak said with a teasing grin.

"Can we move on?" Krane asked as her breath came back to her. "We don't know when that Metal Head is going to com—"

Before Krane could finish, the large Metal Head broke down the wall behind them, causing pieces of wall to fall down beside them. They each looked at the Metal Head, thinking something different.

"Great! Here comes that bad boy again! MOVE!" Sig yelled.

The group began running down another hallway once more while Sig fired a few shots backwards every few minutes. The hallways they were running down soon became narrow and more Metal Heads were running down towards them. Jak shot at the Metal Heads coming down at them while Krane helped.

"Is this ever gonna end?" Krane asked out loud.

The hallway finally ended and the Metal Head jumped into a hole above their heads. The group ran into the next room where a gang of Metal Heads stood, waiting for them.

"Dammit! If it ain't one thing it's the other!" Sig growled, bringing his Peace Marker up towards the new group of Metal Heads. "Dammit if Jinx were here."

Suddenly, a door opened on the right to the group. Not wanting to get surrounded by the Metal Heads, the group ran into the small room that opened to another long hallway. They began running down it without an interruption from the Metal Heads and entered another room with the elevator sitting on the opposite side of the room.

"Let's go! We're almost to the elevator!" Jak yelled.

Sig slowed down and stepped in front of the group. "Looks like we finally lost 'em, chili peppers! Piece of cake, huh? Now you boys are real Wastelanders! I say it's time we take this fight to the Metal Head leader himself! What a trophy he'd make! We find a way to juice up Mar's ol' gun, and then boom baby; we storm the nest, guns blazing! Hell! We'll take 'em all on, together! You and me! Side by side! Nothin'll stop us 'cause we're—"

Suddenly, the large Metal Head popped out from above, and dropped down on top of Sig. Sig entered the Metal Head's mouth and it took him down into the dark abyss below that they had been afraid to fall in before.

"Sig!" Jak and Daxter called out at once.

"Sig," Krane whispered.

The three ran over to the edge Sig had been taking from to see nothing but the darkness underneath them. Jak hung his head and moved back and stood up while Krane still hung over the edge in shock.

"So... ahhh... what's plan B?" Daxter asked, looking over towards Jak.

"He's gone," Krane whispered. "He just…it happened so quickly. I didn't do anything to stop it."

Jak reached over towards Krane and placed his hand on her right shoulder. "Come on Krane, let's win this for Sig."

"_Forgive yaself for it, and move on."_

_Jinx…_ Krane thought, blinking.

Krane stood. "You're right, let's get outta here."

* * *

Jak, Daxter, and Krane rode the elevator up towards the normal Port and began walking when Jak stopped near Vin's place.

"I have to help Keira and the others," Jak said, turning to Krane. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to report back to Torn," Krane answered. "Be careful kid, don't do anything stupid."

"When will we catch up with you again?" Daxter asked.

Krane sighed. "I don't know. Worry about that later, hurry up and go, your friends need you right now."

Krane returned to the Underground to find Torn and Ashelin sitting around the table of maps as usual. The moment she walked in, Torn glared up towards her and slammed his fist down on the table.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Torn growled.

Krane blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"You just took off that's what! Now we've got Jinx on a mission by himself! Get your ass out there and find him!"

"You let him go alone?" Krane asked, opening her mouth a bit.

She didn't think Jinx would go anywhere without her if he was told to. Torn always sent the right amount of people to do the job and Krane was _supposed_ to go with Jinx but now he was out there, alone.

"Do you have any idea where he is?" Krane asked.

"At the Palace," Ashelin answered. "There are bound to be tons of KG up there. My Father wouldn't leave those documents unprotected like that."

"Shit."

Krane ran out of the door she had come through and once more was back on the streets. She ran by the screaming people and Metal Heads but as she came closer towards the Palace, she slammed her shoulder into Marlin's.

"Move it!" she hissed.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Marlin said, grabbing her right hand so she couldn't get away. "You're just gonna slam into me and keep runnin'? That doesn't sound like the Southern Bell Overture said you were."

"Overture?" Krane asked breathlessly. "You know him?"

"Yeah," Marlin answered with a grin. "I've been looking for you Krane."

"Why?" Krane ripped her arm away from his tight hold.

"Overture is going to be in the Construction Site in five minutes, meet him there on the dot alright?" Marlin turned away from her. "Not a second earlier or later."

"How do you know this?"

"Trust me!" Marlin waved his right hand back and forth.

"Fine," Krane spat.

Without a second thought or word, Krane took off towards the Construction Site not knowing that Jak was going the very same way. Marlin, on the other hand, strolled down the street, ignoring all of the Metal Heads around him that, for some odd reason, weren't attacking him. He walked by Metal Head after Metal Head with no reaction or attack from them at all.

* * *

Krane arrived in front of the door leading to the Construction Site only to find Jak waiting for the door to open. She ran to his side and grabbed his shoulder to let him know that she was there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Vin told radioed us to come," Jak answered with a low sigh. "Before the Metal Heads got him."

"Vin's dead?" Krane asked, her eyes growing wide. For an instant, the thought of getting back home entered her mind but she pushed it aside as she remembered everything that was going on now.

The door in front of them finally opened, and the three walked inside into a long hallway. As they walked through it, they came across another already open door. They walked through that door and found themselves standing at the Construction Site with the Baron, three guards and Overture.

"Overture!" Krane called. "Overture what are you doing?"

"Do not interfere," Overture answered without looking back. "You know what will happen if this does not work."

Kor then dropped down from the sky, in front of the Baron and Overture. He landed on his fours with a large grin crossing his face.

"Kor? What's going on?" Jak asked, walking a bit closer.

"I'm sure you know... deep down in your darkest nightmares," Kor said, still on the ground from his fall.

Kor's eyes turned completely blue with a small black pupil remaining, and revealed sharp teeth locked into his jaw.

"We've met before, remember? Everything's going exactly as planned. HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Kor released his grip on his brown walking stick, and started bringing out large, white, wings and a tail from his body, as well as a completely transformed head. Looking back up towards the group, he began flying in the air with the use of his wings.

"Jak! It's the Metal Head leader!" Daxter said in horror as he pointed.

"Now you see! Without the shield wall disrupting my powers inside the city, I am my full potential now! So for the last time, give me the Precursor Stone!!!" the monster once known as Kor roared.

_It's done. Finally they know._ Krane thought.

The Baron raised his sword from his hip. "If the city must die, then we all die! AAAGGGHHH!!!"

The Baron and his guards began to charge towards Kor, but Kor sent out a blast of energy, sending them across the Construction Site except for Overture. The Baron and his guards hit a structure hiding barrels of Eco, and knocked them all down. As pieces of wood and barrels of Eco flew around, once long pointed piece of wood came out, and flew towards Overture.

_This is it._ Overture thought closing his eyes. _I will insure the future. Mine, as well as Krane's._

"Overture," Krane whispered as she watched the scene play out in front of her eyes.

The single piece of sharpened wood flew towards Overture and stabbed him through the stomach. His body fell backwards onto the floor, pushing the wooden piece out of him but it was too late, the damage had been done.

"OVERTURE!" Krane screamed.

"I will find that Stone if I have to crush this city one brick at a time!" Kor said before he flew away into the sky.

Krane ran down from where she was and over to Overture's side while Jak ran over to check on the Baron. Krane shook Overture over and over again until his eyes finally opened once more.

"Overture! You're alive!" Krane said, cradling his body in her arms. "Come on, I'll take you to see the Shadow! He'll fix you don't worry about it!"

"Krane," Overture said with a laugh. "You have to get home and I need to tell you how."

"No." Krane shook her head as she felt blood pool underneath her. "I'm not going home without you!"

"Yes you will," Overture answered. "Take my disc and your disc from my computer in the Palace. Run the program, 'home' and it will open a Wrap Gate, allowing you home. Go through, and the Warp Gate will close…just wait…until Kor is gone."

"I can't leave you here like this!" Krane held tighter to his body. "Please I don't wanna lose you again please!"

"I am sorry." Overture moved his right hand to his wound. The warm fluid stuck to his fingers and coated each one of them, and soon he pulled his hand away because of the pain on his abdomen.

"Save Jinx," Overture whispered. "Enjoy his company, he reminds me a lot of what you used to be when you were young."

Overture finally closed his eyes, and his head fell to the side. Krane shook his body over and over again, hoping that his eyes would open like they had before but nothing happened. Tears fell down Krane's face once more as she gripped Overture's clothing in her hands.

"Overture!" Krane screamed up towards the sky.

Every ounce of pain she had felt when Schorn had died in front of her eyes came back to her. No matter how much she screamed up towards the sky or asked him to come back, nothing would change this time. Nothing would make the pain in her heart disappear, and nothing would be able to bring Overture or Schorn back this time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jak to rush to the Baron and removed him from the wreckage that had fallen around him. As soon as he found him, Jak could see that he was on his stomach and groaning loudly. Jak turned him over so that he was on his back, allowing him to talk.

"You are the supreme weapon, Jak. And I made you," the Baron said with a cough. Still, any leader worth his salt always has his backup plan."

The Baron took out a remote from underneath his armor and pressed a single red button on it, causing a copy of the Piercer Bomb to come out of the ground, surprising Jak.

"Remember, the first rule in making a bomb... is to always make two!" the Baron groaned out.

The Baron took one last look at the bomb he had made, and then allowed his head to drop down and his eyes to close. Jak sat there for a moment, realizing how many people had died that day, and hung his head for all of them. After a few moments, he stood up, and walked over to Krane's side.

"Krane?" Jak asked with caution.

"He's gone," Krane sniffled out. "I've lost him again Jak! It's not fair!"

Jak sighed. "I got a radio message awhile ago, Jinx needs you up at the Palace."

"Dammit," Krane whimpered.

Through everything that had happened, Krane had almost forgotten that Jinx needed her help. She had gotten so distracted by everything that had started to happen that Jinx had totally slipped her mind. How could she forget someone like Jinx? Someone that had been there when she needed him and had always been holding her hand when she needed him to, she had forgotten someone like him.

Krane gently placed Overture's motionless body onto the floor and took one last long look at it before she turned away and wiped her eyes. Taking a deep breath in, she turned back towards Jak.

"I'm going," she said. "I'm going to help Jinx, so be careful with Kor. If you die, I don't know what will happen to the world."

"You be careful too," Jak answered, hitting her on the arm.

"Yeah there's something we gotta tell you!" Daxter said with a grin crossing his face as well.

"What?" Krane asked, titling her head a bit.

"It's about Jinx," Jak answered. "About how he feels but for right now go and help him."

Jak didn't know why but he felt like he had to tell Krane how Jinx felt. A part of him thought that it was none of his business but seeing how she was so ignorant to it, the other part of him wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her how different Jinx was whenever she wasn't around, and how Jinx seemed so attached to her.

* * *

While Jak became lost in his thoughts, Krane ran towards the exit of the Construction Site and ran as fast as she could back towards the Palace, hoping that Jinx was safe.

"Like candy from a baby!" Daxter said, popping out of the bomb with the Precursor Stone in his hands.

"Great Dax," Jak said with a grin. "Come on, let's get out of here and pay Kor a little visit."

Jak and Daxter then left the scene, leaving the bomb and the bodies behind without a second thought. What they failed to see though, was a man hiding behind a large structure behind where Kor had been. He walked out from behind the structure, and over to Overture's fallen body.

The man was tall with long, loose, black hair that fell down past his hips. His eyes were a dark blue color and his outfit was a black shirt, black pants, and a large black trench coat and a long sword on his hips. Covering his feet were thin, cloth shoes that scuffled against the ground as he walked over to Overture's body. He was very plain looking except for the large scar crossing the right side of his face diagonally.

"Well, well Overture what have you gotten yourself into now?" the man asked as he stood over Overture's body. "Looks like we have to bring you back to life _again_. Good thing you have two tickets left in reserve."

Another man walked out from behind another structure and over towards the black haired man. This man was a bit more defined with short white hair in the front and a long ponytail in the back. His eyes remained closed, but he walked with confidence. His outfit was almost the same as the other, only instead of a black shirt and trench coat, his was a clean white color. A sword hung off of his hip as well, only this sword was a bit shorter and thicker then the black haired man's.

"Going to bring him back again?" the white haired man asked.

"Yes," the other man answered. "He is important, even though I am not fond of him."

"The Baron," the white haired man said, looking in the direction of the Baron's body. "What are we supposed to do with his fallen body? Do we just leave him here, or do we take him with us?"

"There is no reason to take the Baron with us," the black haired man answered. "All we need is Overture. Hurry up and pick him up so we can get out of here."

The other man twitched. "But if I pick him up I will get blood all over my white shirt."

"Do not care!" the black haired man yelled. "Pick Overture up and hold tightly to him so we can get back to the desert! We have a long way to travel before nightfall!"

The white haired man followed the orders he had been given and walked over to Overture's still bleeding body. He kicked Overture's right side, moving the dead man's body a bit. Now knowing that he truly was dead, the white haired man picked Overture's body and threw him over his right shoulder.

"You could show his rotting corpse a bit more respect," the black haired man said, crossing his arms.

"Why?" the other man asked. "He is not in here right now. This body is empty for now."

"Perhaps Veger will be able to help us and place Overture's correct memories in place," the black haired man turned his back to the other. "After all, he helped place those memories of Schorn in with Light Eco, he could prove useful once more with placing the _right_ memories in."

"Can we hurry and leave already?" the white haired man whined. "This place reeks of Metal Heads."

The black haired man closed his eyes as a white light surrounded his body and then the other man's body as well. The light soon began to engulf his entire being, and then within the blink of an eye, the two disappeared, leaving the body of Baron Praxis behind.

* * *

R&R please! 


	19. Long Dream

I don't own Jak and Daxter or any of it's characters, I only own Krane, Schorn/Overture, Marlin, and the two at the end of his chapter.

Thanks for the reviews! I can't believe how many this thing has! Anyways, I won't bore you up here so...

Enjoy!

* * *

Krane had finally made it to the front of the Palace and was now walking into the main hallway. She had taken her gun out in case she ran into any guards on the way up and it was leading out in front of her as she walked. The main hallway she was in eventually led down towards an elevator with its doors wide open.

_Jinx must have opened it._ Krane thought as she began to run towards the elevator.

She ran into the elevator and slammed her open palm against a large button sitting on the right side of the door. The doors slammed shut and she could feel the elevator start to move upwards as blue lights flew passed her over and over again. Wanting to use her time wisely, she began to reload her gun as she waited.

_He'd better not be hurt. If he's hurt I'm gonna kill him._ She thought with a hint of bitterness behind it.

The elevator came to a stop and opened its doors. Krane moved her gun out in front of her once more and began walking out slowly, stepping into another large hallway. She had been here before; this was the same hallway Overture's room had been in, and where the computer was that would allow her to get home. As she passed the room, she stopped for a moment and looked at the door.

Home. Home was right behind the door. She thought about just walking into the room and forgetting about this world, that was, because she was assuming that Kor had already been defeated. If she walked into this room, she could be where she was supposed to be and possibly be happy.

She shook her head. That thought had just been so selfish in that one moment and she couldn't believe that a thought like that could exist within her. Turning away she took in a quiet breath.

_I've waited two years to get home; I can wait a few more hours._ Krane thought as she walked by Overture's door.

Suddenly, the sound of gunshots filled the hallway Krane was in, causing her to move against the right wall. Lights flashed at the end of the hallway, telling Krane that the gunshots were coming from the next room.

"Jinx," Krane whispered.

She ran down to the end of the hallway to see the throne room with three guards standing near the other exit of the room. Be careful, she moved her head outwards a bit to see Jinx hiding behind the throne.

"There's another one!" one of the guards yelled, giving Krane away.

"Shit," Krane hissed.

Krane ran in the direction of the throne, hiding behind pillars to avoid the guard's bullets. When she came close to the throne, she rolled and managed to duck behind it as bullets flew by her.

"I was wonderin' when you were gonna show up," Jinx said as Krane moved her back against the throne. "I've been waitin' all day!"

"Sorry," Krane said between hard breaths. "Do you get those documents?"

"Hell yeah!" Jinx said, reloading his gun at the same time. "Why the hell do you think those guards are after me?"

Jinx moved against Krane for a moment as his right hand searched through his pocket. After a few seconds of searching, Jinx pulled out a few pieces of paper that had been folded together. He handed them to Krane and moved back against the throne.

"Keep 'em," he said in a low whisper. "I know I've got a better chance of getting them messed up."

Krane placed them in her pocket where her disc once stayed. Now that she had the documents, she looked back towards Jinx who looked irritated.

"Not in a good mood are you?" Krane answered back, reloading her gun as well.

Jinx ignored her comment and moved around the throne, aiming his gun towards one of the guards. He fired three times, hitting one guard and knocking him down. In retaliation, a fellow guard fired back towards Jinx, shooting the gun away from his hand.

"Ah shit!" Jinx hissed, ducking back behind the throne and moved his hand back and forth. "They shot away my damn gun!"

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Krane asked looking at Jinx to make sure his hand was still there. "We need something to distract them dammit!"

"You wanna volunteer?"

"Hey!" Krane hissed. "Don't be a smartass!"

"I ain't!"

In all of their time together Jinx had never talked to her like he was now unless it was in a playful tone. She had heard him talk to his friends and Torn like that before, but he had never talked to her like that. Thinking about that and the situation at hand, Krane muttered underneath her breath and slammed her right fist onto the floor.

"I set up two bombs on the other side of the room," Jinx said, breaking Krane's thoughts. "The controller's outta range though, we gotta get closer."

Krane looked over the throne a bit to see the two bombs against either sides of the wall, one closer to the guards who were near the door. She turned back to Jinx after the quick look.

"Can't I just shoot it?" Krane asked, bringing her gun up to show what she meant.

"Not with us back here! This damn thing will come down and kill us both!" Jinx pointed to the throne behind the both of them. "Besides, I've got another bomb placed underneath this floor that will blow us outta this place!"

"We've got to get that bomb," Krane whispered. "We can't stay here like this forever!"

"Alright! Come out with your hands up!" a guard's voice said as he placed a gun against Krane's left temple. "I _will_ put this bullet through your head so get up!"

"Shit," Jinx hissed as a guard appeared by his side as well.

The guards led Jinx and Krane towards the middle of the throne room with their hands up in the air. Once they stood in the middle of the room, the guards moved in front of them with their guns still pointed at the two.

"Put your gun away," one guard instructed towards Krane.

Krane did as told and placed her gun back into her holster that was sitting on her right hip. The guards both laughed a bit, and looked over towards Jinx.

"We saw you take those documents and kill our buddies," one guard said towards Jinx. "Hand the documents over and die!"

"Wait—"

Jinx moved his hand in front of Krane, cutting her off. "I've got your documents," Jinx said with a grin.

"Hand them over!" the guard ordered.

Jinx moved down into his pockets once more and pulled out another set of papers that looked similar to the ones he had given Krane. The guard moved forward and grabbed the documents away from Jinx, and pressed his gun against Jinx's chest.

"Don't!" Krane cried. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm exterminating the Palace," the guard answered.

The guard took a few steps backwards, and moved his laser right in the middle of Jinx's chest. Jinx took in a deep breath and closed his eyes while Krane's mouth dropped open.

"DON'T!" Krane screamed.

The guard pulled the trigger on his gun, causing a bullet to fly out towards Jinx. The bullet penetrated Jinx's chest, destroying everything inside, and then pushed out of his back and grazing the side of Krane's left cheek.

"That'll teach you a lesson," the guard snickered.

Krane moved forward and grabbed Jinx's body as it fell backwards and fell to her knees with him. His head lay in her lap as she looked down at him, tears instantly falling from her left eye. She shook him a bit, still in shock of everything that had happened and waited as his right eye opened.

"Why?" Krane whispered. "Why couldn't you just let me die?"

"Because," Jinx grinned as blood fell from his mouth. "I love you."

Krane's eyes widened as she listened to what Jinx had to say for the first time with an empty mind. His words hit her for the first time and echoed through her empty mind as he closed his eyes and gave off a small laugh.

He was gone.

"Jinx?" Krane asked, as her eyes grew wide. "Jinx? Come on don't do this to me please!! Jinx come on! JINX!"

There were no words that could describe the feelings that were running through Krane. No human or Precursor words that could fit the feelings Krane was feeling as a sting of what she considered to be pain hit her. She sat there, speechless as she grabbed the gun off of her hip, alerting the guards. Her arm brought the gun to her head where she placed the barrel against her temple.

"Looks like we don't have to do anything else," one guard said, lowering his gun. "She's gonna off herself!"

Krane placed her index finger on the trigger but instead of pulling it there, she quickly pointed it to the bomb and pulled the trigger twice. The bullets flew towards the bomb and as soon as the bullet pierced the bomb, it exploded.

"Shit!" one guard yelled.

The explosion pushed the guards forward, passed Jinx and Krane and set off the other bomb on the opposite side of the room. While the fire began to engulf the throne room, and the energy pushed Krane back a bit, she wrapped her arms around Jinx's neck and lowered her head onto his.

"I don't want to be here without you," she whispered. "So I'll be with you shortly… Jinx."

The floor underneath them began to shake as the bomb underneath them finally blew up. Krane grabbed onto Jinx's body and waited for the worst pain she was ever going to feel in her life when she realized that all of the noise had stopped. The explosions and sounds of things collapsing became silenced, and Krane could no longer feel the heat from the fire around her.

"Is it over?" Krane asked out loud. "Am I finally dead?"

"Not yet!" a male voice said.

In shock, Krane looked up to see a man standing in front of her. He was strange looking, with bright red hair that was tied upwards in a ponytail and pushed backwards, and bright green eyes. There was a burned on moon under his right eye and a star under his left, making him stand out. His outfit was what looked like a black dress shirt and black pants with a black trench coat covering his arms.

"Who…are you?" Krane asked.

He moved his right hand forward and flicked Krane's nose. "The man of your dreams," he answered. "Jinx has just used up his ticket and I have to save that damn computer room for you to get home so thank your lucky stars I showed up!!"

"Home?" Krane blinked. "Ticket?"

Krane looked around her to see that she was still in the burning throne room but she was protected by a large white bubble. The strange man was standing inside the bubble with them, but he suddenly stepped out and crossed his arms.

"The computer will be here when you need to go home alright?" the man said with a turn of his head. "Make sure not to do anything stupid! I will tire of saving your ass you know!!"

The man moved his right hand upwards, and the bubble that held Krane and Jinx flew up and out of the Palace. The bubble flew high above the city skyline and popped, letting the two fall downwards towards the city. Krane lost a hold of Jinx for a moment, and he moved further away from her as they fell.

"Jinx!" Krane screamed.

She tried moving over towards him and reaching her arms out towards him but she just couldn't reach him. She began to cry once more and reached out as far as she could but always fell short by a few inches.

"Jinx NO!" she cried. "You're the person I want to save more then anything! Please Jinx! I love you too much!"

A slight pain came to Krane's head, feeling almost like it had three times before. Her head began to pound as she fell downwards but she ignored it the best she could and kept trying to reach for Jinx's hand. The pain started to become as intense as it had before but then all of a sudden the feeling left and she was left with a feeling of euphoria.

"Jinx," Krane whispered.

Krane tried to reach for Jinx once more, and this time she managed to grab his right hand. She pulled him over towards her with every bit of strength she had inside of her until his head was on her shoulder. With his hand, she laced her fingers with his and rubbed her face on the side of the side of his face.

"I'm sorry I was so selfish before," she whispered into his ear. "Jinx, I hope you can forgive me."

A few feet in front of the falling two, a Warp Gate appeared. Krane moved, aiming herself and Jinx for the Warp Gate. Once she was in line with the gate, she relaxed and held tightly to Jinx's body.

"I love you too," she said, rubbing her face beside his once more.

The memories of the past two years began flying by Krane as she fell further down towards the Wrap Gate. When she first came to this world, all she could think about was getting home, and that determination had gotten in the way of everything. But what it hadn't gotten in the way of was Jinx's love for her. Through all of her pushing and whining, Jinx still managed to fall in love with her and gain her attention back as well.

The Warp Gate finally came up to where they were and they fell through it, with Krane holding tightly to Jinx's body. The warmth of the Warp Gate covered both of their bodies and finally forced Jinx to take a breath inwards.

* * *

Jak had finally defeated Kor, and know he was standing in the middle of the Metal Head nest with a light figure of a man. Jak stood there with his mouth open in shock as Samos, Keira, the Shadow, and the child walked up behind them.

"Oh man... a Precursor," Jak said in awe.

"It is finished...Our ancient enemy is no more. Take hope brave one! The terrible darkness inside you is now balanced by a glorious light! But remember, there are more, stronger enemies out there, enemies that have now gain faces. We will meet again," the light figure said.

"Great!" Daxter yelled. "Something else to keep me up at night!"

The light figure jumped into the Rift Ring next to Jak and Daxter while Keira stepped over to Jak.

"We haven't much time. I've set the coordinates back to our village. Let's go home, everyone," Keira said, pointing to the Rift Ring.

Jak smiled. "But we are home."

"Keira, I'm afraid your Rift Rider must be used to send young Jak here to a place where he will grow up safe from harm. He must become old enough to complete the destiny he has fulfilled today," the old Samos said towards his daughter.

"Wait a minute! It's you! I mean... it's me! I have to take him back and watch over him, don't I? Ah, grub roots! Talk about being in the wrong time at the right place!" the younger Samos said.

Jak walked over to the younger version of himself. "Hey kid... you take care. Oh... and trust me on this...Stay away from any wumpbee nests on your ninth birthday, okay?" he said playfully as the child nodded.

"I sure hope I built this replica right. I don't know if it—"

"It's perfect, Keira. This is the very machine we found... or will find later," the older Samos said, interrupting his daughter.

Keira blinked. "What? I just built this. After seeing the first one, I mean. It's based on what I remember from..."

"Honey, the more you think about it, the more it hurts the head!" Daxter said, patting Keira on the back.

The ship Keira had built began to hover up towards the Ring and was about to leave through the Ring when the young Samos turned back to the older group.

"I'll take good care of the child! And don't worry... I'll be back in time for the celebration! Fare well!" the young Samos yelled back.

The ship slipped through the Ring and back into the past where Jak would build all of his memories and become the person he was. This was this child's chance to grow up happily, well until he met a small friend by the name of Daxter.

"Thanks Samos. Without you—"

"It's funny... The boy won't remember any of this," Samos said, interrupting Jak.

As Samos spoke, the Rift Ring crumbled into nothing but a single pile of rocks and dirt. Jak looked over towards the crumbled Ring, and remembered how a few years ago, he would haven given anything to go through that Ring to make it back home but now he was happy. He was happy here in this future.

"No...I do remember the light!" Jak said, taking his eyes away from the Rift Ring.

"_Jak! Over_," Torn's voice said over Jak's radio.

"What? Over," Jak answered back over his own radio.

"_Jinx and Krane are down! They're not waking up! Hurry up and get down here with the Shadow. Over,_" Torn answered.

Jak sighed. "The Shadow isn't here anymore. What should I do? Over."

"_Get Samos down here then! Just hurry up! Out!_"

"Shit," Jak hissed, placing his radio back on his hip. "This isn't going to be good."

"And I thought we were going to finally relax!" Daxter hissed. "I never should have planned my vacation without checking with Torn first!"

"You were going to go on vacation?" Jak asked, looking at his Ottsel friend.

Daxter crossed his arms. "I was gonna try!"

* * *

When Krane opened her eyes once more she found that she could only see out of her left eye. She blinked once more, trying to make sure that there just wasn't something in her eye only to find that she had finally lost the sight in her right eye.

_It's gone._ She thought gently.

Looking around the room, she found that she was lying in Jinx's bed with Jinx by her side only something was different. There was a white aura around the room that made the room seem soft and gentle. Krane sat up and felt that the window was allowing a cool breeze into the room.

The room just felt so strange, almost as if she were in a dream of some sort. The more and more she looked around; she noticed that everything looked white, the sheets, the wallpaper, and the curtains covering the window. She looked around for a bit longer and then looked back down at Jinx. His hair had come out from being pushed back and was now in front of his face, showing Krane that it was longer then she thought it was, going down to his upper lip.

_Jinx…_

A smile crossed Krane's face. She laid back down on the bed and moved over towards Jinx, placing her head in his chest. Her arms tucked into her chest as she pressed them against his chest as well and placed her head in his neck.

"If we really are dead," Krane began, "I'm happy I'm finally with you."

Krane closed her eyes as her breathing began to slow down and relaxed into Jinx's neck. The breeze from the window continued to blow inwards as Krane let go of a low sigh and Jinx let go of a long sigh as well. The wind blew over them, and the white blanket covering them moved a bit.

The sudden feeling of warmth came over Krane's body. She accepted the feeling of warmth and feel into a deep, warm sleep.

* * *

R&R please! 


	20. First Touch

I don't own Jak and Daxter or any of it's characters. I only own Krane, Overture/Schorn, the strange men, and Marlin.

I don't own the song, "_Beautiful" by the _Go-gos. Don't worry this isn't a song chapter, it's just mentioned in the middle of the chapter. You'll see what I mean. Nor to I own "Time" by The Rolling Stones.

Thanks for the reviews!! Its been forever since I've updated so I'm sorry! Forgive me! Only five more chapters before this is finally finished and the second part will be up!! So...

Enjoy!

* * *

Three days had passed since Kor had been defeated and in that time, no one had seen or heard from Jinx or Krane. During their missing the council had made Ashelin the Governor of Haven City, right underneath Count Veger. Daxter had taken over the Hip Hog Heaven bar and was slowly changing it to his own bar, the Naughty Ottsel for the party that was planned that night. The party was supposed to be the night that Kor had been defeated but Jak was far too tired to celebrate then and there so the party had been moved to the fourth night of Kor's defeat.

Jak was now standing outside of the Naughty Ottsel, watching Daxter place the large image of himself on the top of the bar door.

"Wow…it's really…big," Jak said, looking up towards the bar door.

"I know? Isn't it great?" Daxter asked with a large smile crossing his face. "Have you heard anything from Krane or Jinx yet?"

Jak sighed. "No. I'm going to head over to Jinx's place to see if anything has changed."

"Good luck," Daxter said, turning back towards the sign. "Hey! Make sure the lights work before you set that up!" he yelled towards the men who were placing the large Ottsel up.

Jinx opened his eyes to see Krane sleeping face in front of his. He took in the gentle, innocent look on her face before he finally sat up to look around the room. As soon as the blanket fell away from his naked shoulders, he felt the cold wind hit his bare skin. Not remembering losing his shirt, he looked down to see that he was shirtless and there was a small bandage around his stomach.

"What da?" Jinx blinked.

He couldn't remember what happened or how he had ended up in bed with Krane. With a low sigh Jinx crawled back underneath the sheets to warm himself up again when he woke Krane up.

"It's amazing that you're alive," she whispered.

Jinx laid down facing her, and smiled. "Why? I don't remember nothin' 'bout what happened."

She smiled. "You died."

"I what!?" Jinx jumped a bit.

"You did," she answered with a growing grin. "Right in my arms."

Jinx's playful smile disappeared and was replaced by a more serious look with an undertone of sadness. He watched as Krane's left eye puffed up as if she was going to start crying. He brought his left hand over towards Krane and moved it up and down her right arm.

"Don't worry," he said gently. "I ain't ever gonna do somethin' like that again."

"You'd better not!" Krane hissed as she began to cry once more. "You bastard! How could you do something like that to me!?"

Jinx grabbed Krane's arm and pulled her over towards him once more. She began crying in his chest, and grabbing his clothes to make sure that he was really there. Her face rubbed against his chest as he moved his arms around her and held her tightly in an attempt to make her tears stop. After a few moments of silence, Krane gently pushed herself away and sat up.

"What?" Jinx asked.

"I've got go to go the bathroom," she answered.

Krane jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom while Jinx sat in bed, wondering what her problem was.

When Krane walked into the bathroom, she closed the door and locked it. She turned on the faucet and looked at herself in the mirror to see how pushed around her hair was. After taking a look at herself, she hung her head. The vision in her right eye was gone, never to return.

_Shit._ Krane hung her head. _What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

The memories of what had happened in the Palace and all through out that day began to run through her mind. The deaths of Sig, Vin, and Overture plagued her mind nonstop, and no matter what she told herself she couldn't stop thinking about every single one of them.

A knocking at the door stopped her thinking for a moment.

"What?" she asked, turning the faucet off.

"Jak is downstairs," Jinx answered from the other side of the door. "He said that he needs to talk to us so hurry up."

"I will!"

Krane looked back into the mirror and sighed heavily. Even though she had been sleeping for what felt like forever, there were still dark bags underneath her eyes, and her skin had a pale coloring to it. Figuring it was because of the lack of food she had been eating, Krane fixed her hair and walked out of the bathroom.

She walked through Jinx's room; grabbing a pair of pants to put over the underwear she was wearing, and a simple white tank top. She slipped into her outfit and walked down stairs to see Jak in the living room, talking to Jinx.

"Hey," Jak said as he turned to watch Krane come in the room.

"You're alive," Krane said, crossing her arms. "I'm impressed."

"Jakey boy here killed Kor!" Jinx grinned. "He's havin' a party to celebrate and wants to know if we wanna come!"

"Don't we have bodies to pick up?" Krane asked, shifting her weight to her right leg. "There has to be thousands of bodies to pick up, and even more to fix around here."

Jak twitched. "We've taken care of a lot of the bodies and we've cleaned things up a bit. I just came down here to make sure you two were up and all right. I didn't come down here to start anything."

Krane sighed. "Sorry Jak, I'm just stressed out about…things."

"Ya know what, Krane and I are gonna show up at that party!" Jinx said, patting Jak on the back. "It'll be a great chance for all of us to get back togeth'a again! Besides, we gotta get out anyways!"

"Fine," Jak said with a smile. "It's going to be down at the old Hip Hog Heaven, Daxter's got the place and he's going to open it to the public tonight."

"Can't miss that!" Jinx laughed a bit while he walked back into the kitchen. "You want anythin' to eat Jakey boy?"

"Don't eat anything Jinx makes," Krane whispered, as she walked over to Jak's side. "He can't cook at all."

"Really?" Jak asked with a laugh.

"Follow me into the kitchen, I'll make you something you can eat."

Krane walked forward, leading Jak into the back of the house where the small kitchen was. Jak walked into the kitchen and stood near one of the counters as Krane looked through nearby cabinet and while Jinx looked through another cabinet. Krane was the first to find a small bag of food, which she brought out and held towards Jak.

"Sorry, I can't find anything else," Krane said as Jak took the bag. "Jinx hasn't has a chance to get the shopping done."

"Me?" Jinx asked, looking towards Krane. "Why do I gotta do it?"

"Because I have to cook it," Krane answered without missing a beat.

"It's no big deal," Jak said somewhat defensively. He felt like he was starting another fight between them and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Krane reached out for a small plate sitting on the counter and as she moved her hand down to grab the plate, she missing and grabbed the counter instead. Jak looked at her strangely as she moved and tried again only to miss.

"You need help?" Jak asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Krane looked away and crossed her arms once more. "So what time do you want us to show up at Krew's old place?"

"Around eight," Jak answered.

"We'll be there," Jinx said as a large smile crossed his face once more.

* * *

Torn and Ashelin were at the Palace, looking at the damage that had been done by Jinx and Krane's actions. The guards that hadn't run away after the Baron had died were cleaning the place up while Torn took a small break and sat down on the throne.

"What time is it?" Torn asked towards Ashelin.

"Seven," she answered. "It's almost time for Daxter's party."

"_Your transport is ready, m'lady._" Brutter's voice said over Ashelin's radio.

Ashelin brought the radio up to her mouth. "Thank you, Captain Brutter."

"_Yous are very welcome!_" Brutter said as the radio transmission died.

Ashelin turned her head back up towards Torn. "Come on... we'll be late for the party at Daxter's new place."

"I've got so much work to do. Besides, it's not my thing," Torn answered with a low sigh.

"Ten hut!" Ashelin demanded, causing Torn to instantly stand. "As the new governor of this city, I order the Commander of the New Krimzon Guard to escort me to an official function. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir! I mean, yes ma'am! I mean..." Torn blinked, trying to think of what to call her.

"You can start rebuilding the city tomorrow, we've done enough work already. Tonight, we get to celebrate with our new friends. Besides, tough guy, I'm dying to see you dance," Ashelin said with a sly grin crossing her face.

Torn laughed a bit. "Not likely."

"Come on," Ashelin moved her head towards the door, "let's get out of here."

To tell the truth, Torn didn't feel like doing anything. He didn't want to go the party, he didn't want to dance, and he didn't want to see his friends. All he wanted to do was go back to the Underground and relax. He didn't want to do this; he just wanted to close his eyes and dream. Something was bothering him too much to do anything, something that involved someone he had lost many years ago.

* * *

The Naughty Ottsel. What was once the gang Lord's bar now belonged to a small orange rat that had finally opened the bar to the public. The inside had changed greatly to a normal looking bar with new décor all around the room and everyone sitting at the bar: Torn, Ashelin, Tess, Jak, Samos, the Croco-dog, and Onin and Pecker.

As Daxter and Tess handed out drinks, Krane and Jinx walked into the bar, surprised at all of the changes.

"Wow Dax," Krane said in awe. "You've really changed his place around!"

"I have to say that you have!" Jinx said as he too looked around in surprise. "You made this place easier on the eyes! Way to go!"

"Oh yeah? Check out the new decor!" Daxter said, pointing to the door.

Krane and Jinx turned around to see a large Metal Head trophy hanging over the door, the same Metal Head that Krane had seen the day she had been brought into this world, the head of Kor.

_One. That's one sign that I should return home._ Krane thought as a phony smile crossed her face.

"Oooh...What a big trophy!" Tess said with a giggle.

"As if size matters?! I bagged that bad boy myself, baby!" Daxter said, sticking his furry chest outwards.

"Onin says she doesn't know who has a bigger head. Him or you!" Pecker said. Daxter twitched.

"Get over here Jinx!" Torn called, patting the seat beside him.

Jinx walked over to his long time friend and began talking to him as if nothing had happened. After a few seconds of talking, Jinx noticed that Krane hadn't come to side down next to him. He turned back around to see her still standing in the same spot, looking up at the large head of Kor.

"Krane!" Jinx called. "What are you doin'?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Get your ass over here!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Krane hissed as a blush crossed her face. "All you have to do is call me over!"

"Alright, alright!" Jinx said playfully. "Come here Krane."

Krane stepped over to the bar and sat down. Tess walked over to her and gave her a small drink. She reached over towards it, and missed it once more only this time; Samos caught a glance of it. She reached once more, and this time managed to grab the drink.

"We must not forget Vin and all the others who sacrificed their lives to defeat this evil and protect the child," Samos said, getting everyone's attention once more.

Jak opened up one of his hands, revealing the Seal of Mar. "I still can't believe... that little boy was me. Better times, huh?"

Krane looked over towards Jak. "You've got to tell me that story sometime."

"Later," Jak answered.

Keira moved closer towards Jak. "You miss him, huh? You know, the kid grows up to be a handsome hero!"

Keira looked longingly towards Jak but instead of moving towards her, Jak looked back down at the Seal of Mar and sighed deeply. As Krane watched, her heart began to pound away in her chest. Keira and Jak didn't try to kiss like they had in the original game. Something was wrong.

_Shit._ Krane looked away from them. _The timeline has been messed up. Overture… what the hell am I supposed to do now? Wait…if I go home…maybe things will go back to normal._

"Hey! That's enough for you, lady. I'm cuttin' ya off!" Daxter said, pointing to Onin.

Krane looked back up towards Daxter and saw that he was pointing towards Onin who was pouring drinks down her throat. Daxter jumped on the counter only to be shot down by Onin with a blue shot from her fingers.

"Trust me, she gets real mean when she's like this!" Pecker said towards Daxter's fallen body.

Daxter jumped back up to see Onin moving her fingers around. "What'd she say?"

"Something about rubber tubing and certain parts of your mother... you don't wanna know," Pecker translated.

Suddenly the front door opened and a large figure walked into the room, shrouded in darkness.

"Agghhh! A Metal Head!" Daxter screamed as he pointed towards the figure.

The figure moved into the new lighting of the bar and finally gave the figure's true identity away. It was a man they thought they would never see again, Sig. Krane's eyes lit up as she saw Sig and then she remembered that she knew he would come back.

_Why couldn't I remember that when I thought he died?_ Krane thought as she looked away from Sig. _I've studied this scene so many times but…I couldn't remember Sig coming back. Am I that attached to this world?_

"Sig!" Jak and Daxter said together.

"You okay?!" Jak asked, jumping up to see Sig and check him out.

"You cherries didn't think some nasty breath, giant sized lizard was gonna keep me from the biggest party in town did ya?!" Sig said with a gentle laugh.

"I knew you were too tough for 'em, big guy!" Daxter said, hitting Sig on the back of his leg.

* * *

"_My life is ever so perfect! My life has been a bed of roses! And you might think I'm crazy so what if I am?_" Krane sang as she moved her small, empty glass around.

It had been about an hour since Sig had come back to reveal that he was alive and in that short hour, Krane had managed to get drunk. Jinx has asked Tess to stop giving her drinks but it was too late, Krane's face was a bright red color and she was laughing and singing loudly.

"_Beautiful is all I see when I look at me! Beautiful!_" Krane sang as she wrapped her arm around Jinx's neck.

"Maybe you should take her outside," Torn said with a laugh. "Or maybe even home."

"Yeah I think you're right," Jinx said as he wrapped his arm around Krane. "Come on Krane, let's go home."

Jinx moved Krane away from the bar and began to take her outside when they bumped into Jak, Daxter, Samos, Sig, and Pecker standing outside, looking towards the sky. Krane stopped walking for a moment and looked towards the group.

"Hold on Jinx," Krane said, causing him to stop walking.

"You saved the city and more, my boy! Metal Kor and his menace are history, and somewhere out there, an ancient race has begun again," Samos said with a large smile on his face.

Jak sighed. "I'm just glad to be back home."

"Yeah? Well, rest up. We've got a lot to do and so much time to do it in!" Samos tapped his stick down onto the cement.

"Don't say 'time!' The Rift Ring was destroyed, remember?" Jak asked, looking towards the older man.

"You know, my momma used to read me bedtime stories about Mar when she'd tuck me in. She'd give me a nice glass of warm yakow milk... and my little Poopsy bear," Sig said as he too looked out towards the sky.

Daxter blinked. "Bedtime stories? Warm milk? Poopsy bear?! Buddy, ya just blew ya image!"

"I've got a feeling we'll meet Mar someday. He may be closer than you think," Samos answered with a sigh.

"Mar," Krane whispered.

"You're the designated driver!" Sig teased as he threw Jak the Ruby Key.

Jak caught the key and laughed. "Oh no...I am _done_ with adventures. Besides, you'll tell us before something happens next time, right Samos?" Samos didn't answer. "RIGHT, SAMOS?"

Pecker flew up to Jak. "Aarrk! You never know what the future may hold."

"Wait... you know something, don't ya feather breath?" Daxter asked, looking up towards the hovering bird.

Pecker flew down to the ground. "Who? Me? Ah...no...We're just, ah...guessing, right Samos? Today...tomorrow...Only time will tell!"

"No! You're gonna tell... RIGHT NOW! Aggghhh!" Daxter yelled, jumping onto Pecker at the end of his sentence.

"AAGGHH! Why you little... AAARRR..." Pecker groaned as he began to fight Daxter back.

The two began to fight one another, and rolled around in a large ball of fur and feathers. Jak laughed as he watched the scene play out in front of him, while Samos stepped out of the way to make sure he didn't get tied up in the fight.

"Oooh, dirty fighting! Dirty fighting!" Daxter hissed.

Growing tired of the fighting, Sig bent down and picked the two up by their tails, ending the fight.

Samos laughed. "Jak, my boy, the future awaits!"

Fireworks began to go off in the distance, filling the sky up with lights and filling the night air with loud booms. Jak looked up towards the fireworks and let go of a small sigh, hoping that nothing else would go wrong now that he had saved the world.

"Come on," Jinx whispered. "We've got to get you home."

* * *

A few feet away from the Naughty Ottsel and Krane had begun sitting once more. Jinx laughed as he listened; surprised that he had never heard the song before.

"_Time is on my side!_" she sang. "_Time is on my side, yes it is! Time…is on…my side._"

Krane stopped laughing and stopped walking. Jinx stopped walking as well and looked over towards Krane to see that she had her head down. Fearing that she was going to throw up, Jinx led her over to the side of the port. But instead of throwing up, Krane sat down, moving her legs over the side of the edge.

"What are you doin'?" he asked, standing beside her side.

"Sit down."

She patted the floor beside her right side. He did as told and waited for her to say something else.

"Ya know," she said, looking up towards the sky, "you can see the stars really easily here."

"I know a place where you can see 'em better," Jinx said as he began to move his legs. "You wanna go there sometime?"

"Yeah," Krane said with a dreamy tone behind her voice. "Let's go the day after tomorrow, I'm gonna have a major headache tomorrow."

"Drink too much," Jinx said gently.

Krane laid down on the ground. "That's your fault. That's something _you_ taught me."

A large group of fireworks began to go off again, filling the air between them with some sort of conversation. Jinx looked up towards the fire filled sky and let go of another sigh that the loud explosion covered up.

It was strange, they hadn't said anything about what they felt for one another but they could tell that they were thinking about it. They knew that the other was thinking about what had happened before the blow up of the Palace but the both of them were too nervous to talk about it at all.

Krane, on the other hand, soon left her thinking about Jinx and had begun to think about going home. She had messed up the timeline and now had to do something to put the timeline back in order. The more and more she thought about it, the only solution she could come up with was going home. Going back to fix the timeline, and allow it to fix itself.

"Hey," Jinx whispered. "Do you want to go on the date?"

"When?"

"The day after tomorrow?"

"You mean when we're supposed to go to that place you were talking about? With the stars?" Krane asked.

"Yeah."

Krane blinked for a moment, and then smiled. "Yeah, why not?" she answered. "We haven't been on a date for two years!"

"It's been awhile," Jinx answered, crossing his arms.

Krane sat back up, placing her weight on her hands. She sat there with Jinx, watching the fireworks light up the sky over and over again. After a few more explosions, Jinx moved closer towards Krane and took a big breath inwards.

He was so nervous to do this little thing, but he knew that if he did this little thing, he would be able to get to sleep without regretting anything. He hated sleeping with regrets through his mind, and he didn't want to end such a fun night like that.

Slowly, Jinx moved his hand towards Krane's without her noticing. His hand came closer and closer towards hers until he finally managed to place his hand on the top of hers. The moment they touched, she giggled and moved her hand a bit, to let him know that she knew.

* * *

R&R please! 


	21. The Start

I don't own Jak and Daxter, I only own Krane, Overture/Schorn, Marlin, and the two strange men...and Slain.

Thanks for the reviews! Don't worry, we only have about three or four more chapters and this thing is done and over with! Anyways, this chapter contains a flashback, so when you see this: **0000**- that means that the flashback as started and until you see it again, it has not ended.

Enjoy!

* * *

The next day was too long and too drawn out for Jinx. He had finally gotten some work time with Krane again which he had missed before but his idea of going on missions with her wasn't cleaning up bodies of Metal Heads and people. He had gotten over it though, and on his lunch break he walked into the Naughty Ottsel to get something to eat.

"Hey losers!" Jinx yelled in a playful tone as he walked into the bar to see Jak, Daxter, and Tess. "What's on the lunch menu today?"

"Whatever sandwich I feel like making!" Daxter said, sliding across the table.

"Eh." Jinx twitched as he said down. "Gimme whatever I get for under…a cheap price."

"The Daxter Special it is!" Daxter said, walking over to a door beside the bar.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you," Jak whispered to Jinx once Daxter was out of earshot. "I had it last night and my stomach still hasn't recovered."

"Whatever." Jinx shrugged. "Maybe then I can go home."

"Ya sick?" Tess asked, looking towards Jinx.

"Nah, just nervous 'bout this thing I got with Krane," Jinx confessed.

"She said yes to a date?" Tess asked with excitement. "What are you two going to do? Take her somewhere nice!"

Jinx grinned. "I would if I had the money. Whatever I guess we're just gonna walk around and hang out togeth'a."

"You _always_ do that!" Tess complained.

"She wants to do that," Jinx explained. "I don't really care as long as I get to spend some time with her if you know what I mean." He winked towards Jak who shivered.

"Don't say things like that," Jak hissed. "Do you really like her or what?"

Jinx took out a cigar and brought it to his mouth. "Blondie I love her."

"Really?" Jak asked with a slight laugh. "Did you tell her?"

"Yeah," Jinx answered while bringing a lighter to his mouth. "She got pissed off and ran out of the door though so I don't know what her feelin's are but whateve'a I'm gonna tell her again."

"Are you gonna ask her out?" Tess asked, as she picked up a glass and began to pour a liquid into it.

Jinx looked down to the bar. "Maybe. It all depends on how the date goes."

"Can I ask you something?" Jak asked as he set his drink down onto the bar. "Do you _really_ love Krane?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Jak looked away. "I'm just asking you. It's just that sometimes you don't act like it that's all."

A part of Jak found it hard to take in the fact that Jinx really did love Krane. To him it only seemed like they were friends even though he acted so differently whenever she wasn't around, either that or some kind of one-sided love. Jinx's so called love from Jak's prospective just didn't seem as strong as everyone kept telling him it was.

"Jakey boy," Jinx rested his elbows on the bar, and then his chin on a bridge his fingers made, "Krane and I…we've been through a lot togethe'a over the past two years. Tryin' to do things without her would have been impossible, and she's the only one who knows almost everythin' about me. She's been takin' care of me for two long years, and I don't know what I would do without her ya know?"

"I didn't know it was like that," Jak said, feeling a bit bad that he had thought something so negative out of something so positive.

"You ain't the only one," Jinx answered. "Mog and Grim didn't think that I could love someone like I love her but it's possible. The day I met her I knew she was gonna be trouble."

"Tell us about it again!" Tess said as she leaned in towards Jinx. "It's been awhile since I've heard it!"

"You knew about this?" Jak asked as Daxter walked out of the back room with a plate in his hands.

"Here ya go!" Daxter exclaimed as he slid the plate towards Jinx. "One Daxter Special, hot off the stove!"

"Stove?" Jinx asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Or whatever you use to cook it," Daxter said, moving his right paw back and forth.

"Anyways," Jinx said, forgetting about his sandwich. "Which one of my _great_ stories do you wanna hear?"

Tess perked up. "Tell us the one where you first fell in love with Krane!"

"That one 'eh?" Jinx asked as he lit the end of his cigar. "That little incident took place a year ago…"

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Jinx," Torn said, hitting his hand down onto his table of maps. "I need you to get down to Krew's place and talk with that client of his your friends with. We're missing information and that guy is the one that's got it!"

Jinx was sitting on a bunk bed, looking off in a space while Torn spoke. Instead of reacting to what Torn was saying, he moved his hands out and cracked his knuckles as a smile crossed his face.

"Don't worry 'bout it!" Jinx said, hiding behind his confident grin. "I'll make sure everythin' gets handled today!"

"Take Krane with you," Torn ordered, causing Jinx to twitch.

"Do I have to?"

"Why? I thought you liked her."

Jinx shrugged. "She's alright."

"Isn't she living with you?"

"Only because she doesn't have anywhere else to live and you won't open a new bunk bed."

Torn rolled his eyes. "Whatever Jinx, just get outta here already. I need that information as soon as you can get it."

Jinx stood. "Right away Captain!" he said with a sarcasm dripping off of the last few words.

Jinx had grabbed a zoomer to take down to his place but the engine died halfway through his trip. Thinking it was some kind of sign; Jinx walked the rest of the way until he reached his home that he now shared with Krane.

He walked up to the front door of his home and walked in, finding that the door was strangely unlocked. When the door opened, he found large bags of food in the main hallway.

"What the?" he asked out loud.

Jinx walked into the kitchen to see Krane running about, putting food away in the cabinets. He took in the sight for a moment, and then shook his head.

"What are you doin'?" he asked.

"Filling the cabinets with food. Why? What are you doing?" she answered back as she put food away.

"We've got a mission to do."

"Can you finish it on your own right now? I've got a lot to put away and then I have to _cook_ it later," she said as she moved to the right side of the kitchen.

"Yeah," Jinx hissed.

"Thanks."

"I'll be down at the Hip Hog talkin' to one of the Underground's informants, come where whenever you're done," Jinx turned away.

"Fine."

Without saying another word Jinx walked out of the kitchen and out of the house. He made sure to lock the door behind himself this time and as soon as that was done, he shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking.

For the past year Krane had been living with him and he still hadn't gotten use to the way she ran things. She was always cleaning something or running around looking for someone. If she wasn't on a mission for Torn or Krew, she was at his house cleaning things up. Normally he wouldn't complain about someone cleaning his messy house but it was the fact that he wasn't used to someone taking care of things _for_ him without asking for something in return.

It didn't seem to matter to Krane who always made sure there was always a dinner waiting for him when he came home, and an unmade bed for him when he went to bed. Even though she had her own things to do, she had always made sure Jinx had something to come home to. Something like a family.

_That_ was the simple thing Jinx couldn't get used to. It always felt as if there was someone waiting for him to come home, and Jinx had been living on his own for five years now so getting back into having someone waiting for him rattled him. Her habits were so different from his, and seeing everything so different in his own home made him feel like it wasn't even his home anymore.

The other thing that bothered him a bit was the fact that after their date, she had said that she had only wanted to be friends with him. After being rejected, Jinx kept away from her for a while until Torn asked him to board Krane at his place. Since then they hadn't been talking to one another as often as they used to, but they interacted with one another if they _had_ to.

_Stupid._ Jinx thought as he walked down to the Hip Hog._ Forget about it, I'll talk to her 'bout it later._

Through his thoughts, Jinx hadn't noticed that he was now standing in front of the Hip Hog. Once he realized it, he walked into the bar to see the man Torn had sent him out to find.

"Slain!" Jinx called out.

A blond man sitting in the booth closest to the front door turned around to greet Jinx. He waved his large arm that was covered in muscles from wrist to shoulder, beckoning Jinx over.

"Get your ass over here Jinx!" the man, Slain, called.

Jinx walked over to the man, showing off more of the man's features. He had dark blue eyes and a thick facial structure that led down to a well-built body. Over his muscles, Slain wore a plain white tank top, and large black pants that tucked into thick boots. The thing that stuck out the most about him was the large tattoo of a burning fire on the side of his face.

"You got Torn's info?" Jinx asked as he slipped into the booth.

"Sort of," Slain answered. "Ya see there's this piece of paper I need _you_ to get at this meeting tonight."

"_Me_?" Jinx repeated. "Why the hell do _I_ have to do it?"

"Because the guys there know me," Slain whispered as Krew flew by. "If ya go in sayin' that you're there for Torn's papers, I'm sure they'll let you in."

"What did you do to get on their bad side?"

Slain moved back against the booth. "Well I got this guys daughter pregnant and left her."

"Where exactly am I goin'?" Jinx asked, rolling his eyes.

Slain moved in towards Jinx so that Krew wouldn't hear what he was about to say. "Ya know those small houses down by the Pumping Station? Ya know they sit on the planks?"

"Yeah." Jinx nodded.

"You gotta go in the one _way _in the back. Ask them for Torn's papers and everythin' will be fine!" Slain grinned. "Come on Jinx! Can't you do me a favor like this? Especially after everything I've done for you?"

It was true, Jinx had known Slain since his old school days where he was the closest thing he had to a best friend at the time. Slain always managed to get Jinx into some kind of trouble but Slain always made up for it later by doing something. The last big thing he had done for Jinx was to help him get the home he was living in.

"Fine," Jinx said with a sigh. "I'll go tonight but I get in trouble with Torn for this, it's gonna be your ass."

* * *

That night Jinx was walking down towards the house he had been directed to when he sensed something wrong about the whole place. Figuring it was because it was so late at night, Jinx blew off his feelings and walked into the small house to see a large group of eight people standing around.

"I'm here to pick up Torn's information," Jinx said with confidence, even though his heart was pounding away in his chest.

"So you're the guy Slain sent?" one of the men said who stepped up towards Jinx. "Welcome, we've been waiting for you."

The man who had been talking to Jinx was wearing a business suit, which differed from the street clothing the other seven were wearing. He walked over to Jinx, and wrapped his left arm around Jinx.

"Welcome to your death," the man whispered.

Before Jinx could react, the suited man punched Jinx in the gut with his right arm, sending Jinx instantly to the ground, holding his stomach and trying to stop the pain that ran through him.

* * *

Krane was now running around Haven City, looking for anyone who had any information about where Jinx was. Torn had barked at her for not knowing where he was, and now she was looking for _anyone_ that knew anything about his whereabouts.

As she ran down the street, she spotted the man with the fire on his face and remembered how Jinx had once told her about him. Her running began to slow as she neared him and she remembered how Jinx had been sent out to get information from him.

Slain was standing outside of a single townhouse with a large bag over his shoulder. Krane stood there, watching him for a moment as he closed and locked the front door behind him. He shifted the bag on his shoulder, causing a small shirt to fall out of his bag.

"Hey!" Krane yelled towards the man. "Where's Jinx?"

"What are you talkin' about?" he asked, turning towards Krane. "Who the hell is Jinx?"

"I know Jinx was supposed to be talking to you about the information for Torn," Krane answered, growing angry. "So where the hell is he?"

"Who are you?" Slain asked with a slight laugh. "His little girlfriend?"

"That doesn't matter!" she hissed. "Where is he!?"

Slain turned away, laughing. "Look I really don't care kid. I'm getting the hell outta here, I've got too many people wantin' to kill me. I've done a lot in this town, and now it's finally catchin' up with me."

The click of a gun caught his attention and made him turn around. There stood Krane with a gun in her hands, and a glare in her eyes. Slain looked down the barrel and laughed once more.

"You really wanna know that bad?" he asked.

"What does it look like to you? I'm gonna let you make a choice, tell me where he is and solve my problem, or don't tell me and I'll solve your running away problem," she answered.

"Fine," Slain answered. "Jinx is down near the Pumping Station. He's in the house in the back of all of the other houses."

Krane put her gun back into the holster on her hip, and brought up her radio instead. She then pushed a small button on the top, not taking her eyes off of Slain.

"Torn? Over," she said into the radio.

"_Yeah? Over,"_ Torn answered back.

"Jinx is down by the Pumping Station, I'm heading over there now but I'm gonna need back up. Out," Krane said.

"_Wait! Don't go there yet! Wait for—"_

"I'm going. Out." Krane turned off the radio and placed it back on her hip. She looked back towards Slain. "If I find you here once more after this, I'll kill you."

Slain looked away from her once more. "Good luck. I left Jinx with a lot of bullshit."

"Thanks," Krane said sarcastically before she ran towards where Jinx was said to be.

* * *

"Tell us where the Underground leader is!" a man ordered as he punched Jinx in the stomach.

This had been going on for two long hours even though to Jinx it felt like it had been two days. He knew he should have told Torn where he was going, or at least Krane. As far as Jinx knew, no one had any kind of idea where he was.

"You think…I'm gonna tell you?" Jinx answered with a laugh. "Don't make me laugh, you broke my ribs remember? It hurts to laugh."

Everything hurt. His face was swelling and blood was coming out of the side of his mouth where his lip had busted open. He knew that one or two of his ribs had been broken, and he could feel his left eye swelling. His arms hurt from the rope that was holding him back that had been tied to a chair, and the pressure on his chest from the rope made the pain from his broken rib worse.

"Don't be a smartass!" the man in the suit yelled. "Tell us everything you know about the Underground and we'll let you go."

"What the hell did Slain get me into?" Jinx asked, looking up towards the man in the suit.

The suited man grinned. "He told us that you would take his place in this integration. He said you knew just as much as he did about the Underground. He sold you out, are you happy?"

Jinx shook his head. "I should'a thought somethin' like that."

Suddenly the front door busted open, revealing Krane. She moved her gun out in front of her, and aimed it for the man in the suit. The rest of the men came close to her, but she moved her gun towards them, causing them to back off.

"Give Jinx back to me _now_," Krane hissed.

"Who the hell are you?" the man in the suit barked.

"You don't need to know," Krane answered. "Just give Jinx back to me and we won't have any problems."

"I didn't think you were gonna come," Jinx said with another laugh.

He hadn't known Krane for that long and she had come for him even though she didn't have any idea what was going on. A person like Slain who he had known for so long and trusted had set him up to die and betray his cause while someone who he hadn't known for too long came to save him. Someone who had been complaining about and thinking negative thoughts about came to save him, and risked herself for him.

"Well I'm here," Krane said. Jinx to twitched from the comment.

The man in the suit sighed, and turned towards Krane. "Come on girl, let's talk this out! You've got to be with the Underground right? Why don't you sit down and we can discuss some kind of business deal."

Krane shook her head. "I'm here for Jinx and Jinx only. So let him go, and we'll leave you alone."

One of the men moved up beside Krane and as he moved up, Krane turned around to him to hit him with her gun when another man sunk up behind her and hit her on the right side of her back. Jinx heard a nasty crack come from where she was hit, and he tired to jump forward but was held back by the ropes.

"Krane!!" Jinx yelled.

Krane doubled over and held her side while she sat on the floor, trying to get over the pain running through her back. The man in the suit walked over to her and pulled back his right leg, getting ready to kick her when the click of a gun caught his attention. Looking up, he saw Torn standing in the doorway with a gun pointed out towards the man in the suit.

"About…time," Krane huffed out.

"How about you give me my two recruits back?" Torn asked with a grin.

"You and what army?" the man in the suit asked.

More Underground members gathered around Torn, showing ten other members had come with Torn. As the man in the suit looked at all of the members that had come with Torn, he began to panic. He turned back around to Jinx, and punched him in the face as hard as he could, knocking him down to the floor.

"Jinx!" Torn called.

Jinx hit the floor and moved his head to his side and saw Krane still on the floor. They looked towards one another as Jinx felt all of the pain hit him at once. He felt both of his eyes start to water from the beatings his head had taken and when he closed his eyes for a moment, he realized that it was the best feeling he had felt all day.

_You stayed._ Jinx thought as the time he had his eyes closed grew longer and longer.

_You came to help me, and even got hurt because of it…what the hell…were you thinkin'?_

He couldn't resist the feeling of keeping his eyes closed, so the next time his eyes closed, he kept them closed.

* * *

R&R please! 


	22. Deal Breaker

I don't own Jak and Daxter or any of its characters. I only own Krane, Schorn/Overture, and the weird men.

Thank you to **Liz** for reviewing the last chapter. I know it's taking me forever to update, I've been really busy with my other fics, as well as my other Jak and Daxter fics such as **Red Twilight**. If you guys have a chance, I'd really love it if you could check it out.

**00000**-shows the end of the flashback from the last chapter. Damn this flashback as been long!

Enjoy!

* * *

Jinx opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his bedroom. He wanted to sit up and take a look around but the sudden pain of all of the trauma he had been through shot through him, changing his mind. All of Jinx's limbs hurt, and his face alone was throbbing. He began to bring up his right hand to touch it when a cold cloth moved over his left eye.

"What the?"

"So you're awake," Krane's voice answered.

With a bit of strain, Jinx managed to sit himself up. The pain in his stomach lessened from what it had been before, now just feeling as if he had pulled the muscles around his stomach. He grabbed the cloth Krane had put on his face and moved it back over his left eye, which hurt more then the other.

"How are you feeling?" Krane asked.

"Like shit," Jinx answered with his trademark grin.

Krane twitched. "Well whatever, as long as you're feeling better then you were earlier."

"How are you?"

"Fine," she answered. "The Shadow gave me some Green Eco and healed by wounds right away. Too bad there wasn't enough to take all of the pain out of your wounds."

Jinx twitched from her comment this time. She looked away from him for a moment, and began to stand up when he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back down on to the bed.

"What?" she asked.

Jinx sighed. "I just wanted to say thanks for what you did."

"It wasn't really anything." Krane shrugged. "It's just something to do in the daily route of taking care of you."

"Thanks for that too." Jinx looked away from her. "Ya know I've never had anyone else that's done that for me."

"You let me live here," Krane answered with a slight giggle. "Cleaning this place is the least I could do."

"Lemme tell ya something," Jinx moved closer towards Krane, "how 'bout I do the food shopping from now on as long as you cook the food."

"It's a deal," Krane answered, smiling at the end of her sentence. "After all the first night you cooked when I came here, I threw up."

"Fine!" Jinx looked away, a slight blush crossing his face. "Cook from now on! I hate cookin' anyways!"

"Then it works out for the both of us," Krane answered, shaking her head. "Now why don't you lie back down and try to relax before dinner's ready?"

"Fine."

Jinx fell back into his bed and began to relax when he felt Krane throw another wet towel on his face. Instead of taking the cloth off at first, Jinx left it on, and found himself laughing as he heard Krane walk out of the room.

As he finally removed the cloth away from his face, and found himself looking up at the ceiling, he began to think. The ceiling that was looking down at him was the ceiling that Slain had placed over his head and yet before Krane came, this place was just somewhere that kept the rain off of his body. But now this place was no longer a place to keep the rain off of him, it was a home. A home that would now keep him warm during a rainstorm, instead of just protecting him from the rain.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"And that's what happened!" Jinx finished. "Great story 'eh?"

"I love that story," Tess said as she petted Daxter until he began to purr.

"Yup!" Jinx leaned back onto his chair. "That was the day I fell in love wit' her!"

Daxter turned to Tess. "We need a story like that baby."

"Don't worry," Tess said gently. "We'll have a story like that to tell."

"Sounds like you really…love her," Jak said, looking back towards the bar.

"I know, I know," Jinx said, taking his cigar out of his mouth. "Now I've just to put the moves on her tomorrow'a and we'll see how things go from there!"

Night had finally fallen onto Haven City and instead of being home with Jinx; Krane stood at the Constriction Site, looking for Overture's body. The new Krimzon Guard had taken the body of the Baron but the body of Overture was missing.

_Where the hell could he have gone?_ Krane thought. _Did they take his body as well? Shit now I have to go to the damn morgue._

With a deep sigh, Krane looked up towards the night sky. She didn't know if she wanted to go home, or just stay in this world with Jinx. Her feelings were spilt down the middle as she thought about it but as she let her mind wander; she remembered how Jak and Keira hadn't kissed.

She closed her eyes. _This timeline has suffered from me being here. If anything, I should leave before something worse happens. Overture…you fought to keep this timeline straight, and I'll be dammed if I screw it up._

And that was it. Krane had finally made up her mind about what she was going to do, and there was nothing that was going to change her mind once more. This was the way things were going to be, and nothing would get in her way. Her mission would finally end, and she would finally be home where she belonged.

* * *

The next day had been a long day for Jinx and Krane. They had been on their date all day long, which consisted of walking around, talking and eating at random places. Jinx stayed away from the Hip Hog, fearing that he would tormented by the other regulars at the bar. The strange thing was that the two were together but they never said anything about what they really wanted to talk about: the love for one another.

Growing bored of walking around; Jinx finally managed to grab a zoomer and drove off towards Haven Forest. Once they walked in, Jinx took Krane over to the platform where one of the gears had been Jak needed to gather, back in the start of his adventure. Once they stood on the platform, Jinx walked over to the edge and sat down.

"Why did we come here?" Krane asked, placing her hands on her hips. "I thought you were taking me to—"

"This is the place," Jinx answered, not bothering to turn around to her. "We just gotta wait until night comes!"

"That's going to be forever," Krane said with a twitch.

"So? We've got forever don't we?"

Krane hung her head at that comment. She had no idea how much longer she was going to stay in this world, even though a large part of her wanted to go home right at the moment. Shaking her head, she walked over towards Jinx.

"Do you miss your sister?" Krane asked, sitting down beside Jinx.

"Yeah." He nodded. "It's been a few years since she died but hey, everythin' always feels better with another day going by. Have you ever lost anyone?"

"Once," she answered, looking up towards the sky. "An old childhood friend named Ryan. He moved away when I was younger but a while after he left I found out that he died."

"Always hurts." He sighed loudly. "Ya know what worries me?"

"What?" she asked, looking towards him.

"I've got a bad feeling 'bout somethin'. I don't know what it is, but I've got this really bad feeling that somethin' is gonna happen soon," he answered, staring up towards the sky with a serious look on his face.

Without saying anything else, Jinx stood up as the sun began to set in front of him. The warm light hit the two of them, making the edges of their clothing glow brightly, and making Jinx's eyes stand out more to Krane.

"Hey," she began, "what did you mean that you would straighten the ocean out for me?"

"Sig told you that?" he asked, the serious look still on his face.

"Yeah."

"It means that I would straighten out the ocean so I could see you on the opposite shore," he answered, causing a bright blush to cross Krane's face. "I said it when I thought you were going to leave."

Krane turned her head away from him. "You're such an idiot!"

"Why!?" Jinx yelled, now facing her.

"Because you are!" Krane stood up. "I'm going somewhere else! Come if you want!"

Jinx turned around as Krane walked away, the same way he had come with her before. With a heavy sigh he followed her, shoving his hands down into his pockets.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ashelin and Torn were standing in front of a large table that moved down the middle of the large room they were in. In each of the chairs were the council members, Veger being at the very end of the table with a large book in his hands. Ashelin moved towards Torn, only have him to move away, and look towards Veger.

"So Ashelin, you are now the Governor of Haven City, what are your plans?" Veger asked, lacing his fingers together in front of his face.

"Commander Torn and I are going to start a new type of guard," Ashelin explained. "We want to start the Freedom League."

"Very good," Veger said with a nod of his head. "But remember, we still have to clean up the city. Is Torn such a good choice for a Commander? After all, he does have past with the Krimzon Guard."

"Such as?" Ashelin asked, raising her right eyebrow.

"Don't say anything!" Torn hissed. "That has nothing to do with what we're doing now!"

"Oh it doesn't?" Veger laughed. "When Torn was much younger he was found to have illegal amounts of Eco in his possession, when the guards entered to removed the Eco, he put up a fight."

"Shut up!" Torn yelled, clenching his fists together.

"The fight ended with the death of his daughter," Veger finished with a sick grin.

Ashelin looked towards Torn in shock. "You had a daughter?"

"That's none of your business!" Torn barked towards Ashelin. "This has nothing to do with what's going on! I've been assigned Commander, and if you don't approve I will prove myself through this year!"

Veger sighed a bit. "We can arrange that. Torn, through out this year you will be monitored. But remember, one little slip up and you'll be demoted down to a Private."

"Fine," Torn spat.

Torn then turned his back on Veger and the rest of the council and walked out of the room without another word. Ashelin walked after him, somewhat angry that he hadn't told any of this. After all, she had to know of his past before she hired him but he hadn't told her anything like this.

As they walked into a long hallway and were alone, Ashelin caught up to Torn, and grabbed his right wrist. Torn stopped in his tracks when he felt Ashelin's hand on his, but he did not turn to face her.

"Why didn't you tell me about your child?" she asked in a low, gentle tone.

"You didn't need to know," he answered coldly.

"I'd like to," she admitted, releasing his wrist.

"It's nothing." He shook his head slowly. "It doesn't matter, my child is gone now. She's dead."

"I'm sorry." Ashelin looked down towards the red carpet. "How old…was she when she died?"

"Five," he whispered. "She was five years old."

He couldn't take talking about it anymore. It was something that only he and Jinx discussed in private, and he didn't want to hear anything more about it. With nothing more to say, Torn walked forward, leaving Ashelin behind to wonder about what else Torn was hiding from her. The one question she couldn't help but wonder and wouldn't stop lingering in her mind was _who_ had Torn had a child with? And where was this woman?

* * *

Jinx and Krane were now sitting underneath the tree where Samos had looked at the Life Seed, and where she and Jak had to defend the older man. They weren't saying another to one another while the sun above died, and the moon came to life. Krane looked up towards the large Haven City moon and finally let out a low sigh.

"Hey Jinx, about what you said earlier," she said gently, "I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry."

"For what?"

She moved her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "When you told me that you loved me, I had no right to react the way I did."

He shrugged. "Nothin' big! I'll get over something stupid like that."

"You don't need to."

He looked towards her, only to find her staring off into the distance. "Why not?"

She took a big breath inwards as she prepared to spill her feelings. How she had allowed this to happen she didn't understand. "Because I think I love you too."

"Ya think?" he asked, trying to play off the blush rapidly crossing his face.

"No," she answered with a laugh. "I know. I love you Jinx."

He moved away from her, sticking his nose in the air. "You already know how I feel 'bout you so I don't have'a say anythin'!"

"Don't then."

"What?" He moved his face to look at her.

"Don't tell me if you don't want to," she said. "I know that you love me no matter what you say right now."

"How do ya know that?"

"Because," she turned to him, "you're blushing."

"Dat ain't nothin'!" Jinx moved his right leg up to his chest and moved out his left one as he once again turned his head away from hers. "It's just hot out here!"

"Alright then." Krane moved her legs away from Jinx. "Don't say it back to me. I know you love me and that's all that matters to me."

It was strange for Jinx to have her actually say it back to him. He didn't want to believe that she was really saying it to his face without being pressured at all, but then a small tinge inside of him told him to believe it, no matter what the other part of him said. For an entire year Jinx kept his love a secret and wished for her to say it to him _once_ just _once_. But now she had said it…and Jinx didn't know how to react to it.

"What was romance to you when you were younger Jinx?" Krane asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Why?"

"Because when I was young I wanted my first love to be something I sacrificed for," she answered. "There have been people I've fallen in love with, but they really don't love me like I loved them. But if you're willing," she moved against Jinx's arm, "I'll give up something for this love."

"What?" he asked, moving towards her as well.

"I'm willing to sacrifice my heart to you," she whispered. "But remember, if this doesn't work out, you have to promise to give it back."

Jinx's heart slammed against his ribcage as his heartbeat created a loud _boom_ within his ears every time it pumped. He had always thought that _he_ was going to be the dominant one in this relationship he had been thinking about but _Krane_ was overpowering him. She did all of the talking, and did all of the pushing so far, and Jinx, no matter how much he lied it, found it growing a bit…tiring. He had to prove that he was going to be the dominant one, no matter what.

"Hey Krane," Jinx said, looking down towards her.

"What?"

Jinx moved his face down towards Krane's, closing his eyes as he moved downwards. Krane blushed as Jinx's face came down but decided that now was better then any other time to do this because of the short time she had left here. Their lips finally met, and softly pushed against one another until Krane pushed a bit harder against Jinx. Wanting to prove that he had something to offer as well, Jinx moved his hand to the back of her head, pushing harder into the kiss.

The competitiveness of their first kiss stopped after a few seconds, and the kiss became gentle once more. It was then, through their kissing, that Jinx felt something strange, it was almost as if words were behind the kiss, like Krane was thinking about something.

_I'm leaving_.

Those words ran through Jinx's head and made him pull away. Wondering what was wrong, Krane looked up at him, and blinked.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No." He blinked and looked away from her. "It's nothin', come on, let's get back to dat place over on the other side."

"Why?"

"You wanna see the stars don't ya?"

"Yeah."

Jinx stood. "Well then come on! We gotta be there to see 'em!"

Jinx and Krane walked back to where they had first been and sat down the same way they had before, only this time, the stars shined down on them along with the large full moon. They sat there in silence, looking up towards the sky when Krane moved backwards, resting her weight on her hands.

"_Here are my rainy melodies, here are the songs I listened while the rain pounded down beside me as I waited for you to return_," Krane whispered with a slight melody in her voice.

"What?" Jinx asked, looking back towards her.

Krane closed her eyes. "It's just a song. A song someone back home wrote."

"What's it 'bout?"

"The stars," Krane answered as she laid down on her back. "_My missing you is unbearable and I pray to see your face while I sleep. I want to hear my name whispered on your lips once more_." she whispered.

"Doesn't sound like it," Jinx said, looking away from Krane once more.

Back home. The feeling he had gotten when they had kissed was returning to him once more. What if she did go home? What would happen? He didn't know what he would do if Krane just picked up and left one day. Especially after everything that had just taken place as such a quick rate.

"I don't know, I didn't title it," Krane answered, breaking Jinx out of his thought.

They silenced once more, allowing the noises of the nearby waterfall to take over their conversation. With a deep sigh ripping through the night, Jinx finally found something new to talk about.

"So did ya hear that Torn is gonna be the new Commander for the new Krimzon Guard?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah."

"He's gonna call it the Freedom League ya know."

"He could have come up with a better name at least," Krane answered with a laugh. "But it doesn't matter, he'll run it well. Are you gonna be in the guard this time?"

"Maybe as a demolition expert," Jinx said with grin.

"Good. You need something to do that will get you outta the house," Krane said with a grin.

"Ya know you like me in the house all the time."

"Only at night."

"Can I ask you somethin'?" Jinx finally asked.

"What?" she answered with a light sigh.

Jinx paused for a moment. "Are we goin' out now?"

"I guess."

Jinx turned to Krane with a look of shock on his face. "What!? You're just gonna sit there and tell me that!?"

Krane sighed once more. "I don't want to make any more decisions Jinx, every time I do they turn out wrong."

"Are you sayin' this will turn out wrong?"

"No," she answered as she shook her head. "This is going to be the last big decision I'm going to make for a while. Jinx, I wanna be your girlfriend."

His trademark grin returned. "Good cause I wasn't gonna take no for an answer."

With that finally set into place, Krane sat up and moved over towards Jinx. She grabbed his hand, and laced her fingers with his as she moved her head against his shoulder. His grin faded as he moved against her as well, but returned once she rested her head on his shoulder.

Jinx was right. This place was the perfect spot to see the stars above, as well as the bright shining moon. But even though the moon made them feel so alone and like things were finally begin to turn around, Krane's decision had already been made, she was going home.

* * *

R&R please! 


	23. If That Can Be Taken

I don't own Jak and Daxter or any of its characters. I do, however, own Geitho, Victern, Marlin, Overture/Schorn, and Krane.

Thank you to **Liz** for reviewing! I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long in the making! I feel bad for not updating for so long please forgive me! Anyways, this is the second to last chapter and I will be updating soon (promise) with the final chapter, and a new fourth chapter sometime soon!

Enjoy!

* * *

Jak plopped his head onto the bar of Hip Hog Heaven and gave a loud sigh. His eyes lingered around the pictures he had memorized over and over again but found nothing new or different. There was no one for him to talk to since Torn was at a meeting, and Jinx was on a date with Krane, and Daxter had taken off with Tess for a small date as well. So there he sat at the bar by himself he heard the sound of his radio crackling.

"What the?" Jak asked out loud.

Jak brought the radio up to his face and looked at the frequency to see that it was set on a frequency that no one he knew used. He looked at it for a moment, waiting to see if anyone would say anything, but instead, the static picked up and grew louder.

"Hello?" Jak asked over the radio. "Anyone there? Over."

"_I was wondering when you were going to pick up. Over,"_ a male voice answered, the static still heavy.

"Who is this? Over," Jak asked, blinking.

"_I do not bother with introductions. Just come down to the Pumping Station, I will meet you face-to-face down there. Come alone Jak, bring someone else or tell anyone else, and they will die._"

The radio suddenly shut itself off. Jak looked at the radio and shook it to make sure that it wasn't broken but there no denying what he had just heard. He had to go down to the Pumping Station to see what this man wanted before someone else got into trouble.

Jak stood up and began to walk out of the bar when he heard someone arguing outside. When he finally got out onto the street, he could see that it was Jinx, arguing with another male civilian. Krane stood nearby the two, shaking her head as Jak walked over to her first.

"What's going on?" Jak asked Krane.

"Jinx got into a fight with this guy over bumping into his zoomer," Krane answered with a sigh. "Come on Jinx, can we please go home? It's getting late."

"In a minute," Jinx answered, still looking at the other man.

Krane looked back towards Jak. "So where are you going so late at night?"

"I've got a chore to do before I head back to the Underground," Jak lied. "I should have it done soon."

"Good." Krane smiled. "I'm so tired."

"How did your date go?"

"Fine," Krane answered gently.

"So," Jak said, moving towards Krane, "are you…dating now?"

Krane paused for a moment. Jak looked up towards her in wonder of why it was taking her so long to answer a simple question such as the one he had just asked. She just stood there, looking towards Jinx who was still fighting with the other man, and let out a sigh.

In truth she was considering whether it was right of her to tell everyone that she and Jinx were going out. Was it even worth it if she were going to leave soon anyway? Would it just be better if she kept quiet about everything and just let people find out on his or her own, or just tell them and let them deal with her leaving?

Finally coming to an answer, she sighed. "Yeah," she said. "Jinx and I are going out now."

A smile crossed Jak's face. "I think that's great! How long did it take you to finally say yes? What did he have to bribe you with?"

"Well he doesn't have any money," Krane answered in a playful tone. "He just used his natural good looks."

Jak rolled his eyes. "Don't say things like that."

"Why not?"

Jak shuttered as images entered his mind. "I don't want to think about it."

"Think about what?" she asked, looking towards him.

"You two…being intimate…together." Just saying something along those lines left a bitter taste within Jak's mouth.

"Who ever said anything about that!?" Krane asked as her mouth dropped open.

"Well you know," Jak scratched the back of his head, "you two have been together for a while so I was just thinking that you might have done something like that already."

"No." Krane stuck her nose in the air. "We've never done something like that together."

Another thought entered Jak's mind. "Have _you_ done that before?" Jak asked, crinkling his nose.

She crossed her arms. "_That's_ none of your business youngin'!"

"Youngin'?" Jak repeated as he blinked. Only people as old as Sig referred to him as that. "You're not _that_ much older then I am."

"I'm twenty-two."

"So?"

"I'm just sayin'."

Jinx walked over to the two with a disgruntled look on his face. He walked over to Krane and stood in front of her before he crossed his arms.

"Looks like we're walkin' home Sweetheart," Jinx said with a low tone.

"Don't worry about it," Krane answered. "Let's just get home already. I'm really tired from everything that's happened today."

"Alright then." Jinx sighed. "We're goin' home Jakey boy, you wanna come over for a while or what?"

"No." Jak moved his right hand back and forth. "I've got something else to take care of."

"Fine." Jinx moved over to Krane, and moved his right arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's go home."

The couple turned around, and after saying a small goodbye, they walked off towards Jinx's house, leaving Jak to stand there by the Port alone. As they disappeared, Jak thought about what he had to do, and wondered if it would something that would end badly.

* * *

When Jak arrived in the front of the Pumping Station, he found that there was no one around. He walked forward a bit and over to the place where he and Sig had once fought Metal Heads on a mission for the now dead Krew and sighed. Perhaps the radio call was just a prank call or something stupid like that but there was one thing that worried Jak out about the call.

"_Come alone Jak, bring someone else or tell anyone else, and they will die._"

The strange man knew his name. Then again, the more he thought about it, the more he realized just how many people in the city knew of his name now because of the races he had won, and from the recent defeat of Kor. People here in this city had been saying his name over and over from the past few weeks, so anyone here in this city could have known his name by now.

"So there you are," the same male voice said from behind Jak. "I was staring to wonder whether you'd show up or not."

Jak turned around to see the black haired man who had picked up Overture's body with the other white haired man. He stood there, as proud as ever with a stoic look about him, and his hand on the hilt of his large sword.

"Who are you?" Jak asked firmly.

"My name does not need to be spoken by a mere man such as you," he answered, closing his eyes for a long minute. "I am just here to get a good look at you, and then leave before the darkness comes in."

"Darkness?"

"The darkness that will soon cover this city and the world."

Jak narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The darkness," the man answered simply. "_My_ darkness."

Suddenly the door leading back to Haven City opened back up, and Marlin stepped through with his hands in his pockets, and his head down. Marlin began walking out towards Jak and other man and looked up, surprised to see the both of them there.

"Hey guys!" Marlin said with a large grin on his face. "What are the two of you doing here so late at night?"

"You know this guy?" Jak asked, pointing to the strange black haired man.

"Yeah," Marlin answered with a nod. "His name is—"

"He does not need to know my name," the black haired man interrupted. "I do not understand why you are even trying to say my name, it is something _you_ are forbidden to say."

"I can still spell it out!" Marlin laughed.

"Someone tell me what's going on!" Jak yelled. The two to look over towards him once more.

Marlin began walking forward and walked right passed the strange man. Marlin walked beside Jak and placed his arm around Jak's shoulders but Jak soon pulled away and looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"That man standing over there," Marlin said as he pointed to the strange man. "He's the kind of guy I was telling you about, he's a Transiter."

"Transiter?" Jak repeated.

This man standing in front of him was one of those people Marlin had told Jak about. This man had been given the powers of a Precursor but had used it to his best advantage. He was the man of legend, and was one that even Marlin said he was scared of.

"Yes I am," the man spoke. "I am the Transiter known as Geitho and I am here, Jak, to retrieve what belongs to us Transiters."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Marlin brought both of his hands into the air. "You can't do that to Jak!"

"Do what?" Jak asked, looking back and forth between the two.

Not getting an answer, Geitho walked over to Jak and stood directly in front of him. Jak reached down to grab his gun but discovered that none of his limbs would move. His breathing labored; he could no longer raise his chest up too far, and he couldn't swallow the spit gathering inside of his mouth.

"You must give us back what the Baron has taken from us," Geitho said, glaring down towards Jak. "That which was ours in the first place."

The look in his eyes sent shivers up Jak's spine. He looked so determined and yet at the same time, he looked hungry. Hungry for what was trapped inside of Jak, something that Jak didn't understand and something that actually made sweat start to trickle down Jak's forehead.

Geitho moved his right hand up towards Jak and slammed it into Jak's face. Jak fell backwards onto the floor but for some reason, he didn't feel any pain from the impact of the other man's hand. Instead, Jak felt his head hit the floor behind him, and _that_ was the only pain he could feel.

"Jak!" Marlin called out.

Wanting to know what the hell had just happened, Jak looked up only to see his darker self standing up where he once was. Jak moved onto his hand and managed to stand up behind his full dark form.

"What…is going on?" Jak whispered in shock and awe. It took a few moments to fins his voice but when he did, it came out in nothing but a whisper.

Jak's eyes grew wide as he looked at his dark self standing in front of him, looking towards Geitho. As Dark Jak stood there, his body became clear and a clear cloud surrounded him. Geitho took out a small glass bottle from one of his pockets and popped open the cork top. When the bottle finally opened, the bottom of Dark Jak's feet became mist and began floating up and into the bottle.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Jak yelled, grabbing his Vulcan Fury from his hip. "What did you do!?"

"Geitho!" Marlin called out. "You can't do this! Stop!"

"As I said," Geitho said as Dark Jak completely disappeared, "I am taking back what belongs to us. Dark Jak no longer belongs to you; he belongs to a dead friend of mine."

Marlin ran towards Geitho and began to move his hands out towards the bottle as if he was going to grab it but instead he stopped, and Geitho glared down towards him.

"You cannot lay a hand on me remember?" Geitho said with his glare locked onto Marlin. "The moment you touch me, the world will come to a complete stop; did you really forget something like that?"

Jak watched as Marlin backed away from Geitho. He couldn't believe what was going on, he just couldn't figure out what was going on. None of his made sense to him at all.

"What are you going to do!?" Jak yelled.

Geitho closed the top of the bottle. "You did not honor that which was given to you, so I am giving this to someone who will. You are no longer burdened by the darkness, so be grateful."

The same white mist that had once covered the dark side of Jak now covered Geitho's body. Jak fired his gun once only to have it go right through the faded image of Geitho. He fired over and over again but it was too late, Geitho disappeared, leaving Jak and Marlin alone.

"I'm sorry," Marlin said, hanging his head.

Jak feel to his knees. Inside he just felt so empty, he couldn't explain it but he just felt empty or almost like he had forgotten something. The anger which would usually come without a second passing did not arrive. The burning sensation in the pit of his stomach did not come to pass. Jak felt nothing. But soon that missing feeling was replaced by the feeling of tiredness, and he finally fell forward, exhausted.

* * *

When Jak opened his eyes once more, he found himself lying down in a bed in the Underground. He sat up, not feeling any pain from what had just happened before and looked around to find he was alone in the Underground for once. While he looked around, he felt something fall onto his lap. He looked down and saw a small, lined piece of folded paper sitting there.

_What's this?_ Jak asked himself as he picked up the letter.

He unfolded the letter and began reading over the dark handwriting that covered the paper.

_Jak,_

_Geitho has taken the dark side of you. This is possible? Yes it is. Whatever is going on here, I need to get you your dark powers back before you need them for something. I'll try to explain everything to you later but don't tell anyone what happened! I've brought you back to the Underground to rest and no one was there so everything is going well so far. Don't tell _anyone_ just keep calm and I'll try to fix things. Good luck. _

--Marlin

_Damn._ Jak hung his head.

How was he supposed to get through something like this? He had gotten used to having his dark side and often used it to fight against others and now it was gone. But then again, Jak thought that his fighting days were over. Why would he need the darkness? He would be perfectly fine without it.

_I'll be fine._ Jak told himself. _I shouldn't worry about it. It's not like I'm gonna be saving the world anytime soon._

As he thought that, he remembered Geitho and how Marlin had once told him all about Transiters but he didn't know whether he was supposed to fight them or not? Or the even better question, could he fight them?

_Dammit…I thought I was done fighting._ Jak closed his eyes.

* * *

Marlin, now back at the Racing Stadium, got onto a zoomer that Keira had made for him. He sat down in the seat and began moving around and testing it when Samos and Keira walked over to him.

"Are you really leaving?" Keira asked sadly.

Marlin turned back to her. "I've got business elsewhere to take care of now that the races are done."

"Are you going to come back?"

Marlin smiled. "Nah."

Keira ran over to Marlin and jumped forward, wrapping her arms around him as tight as she could. He moved away from the zoomer, and wrapped his arms around her as well, as she moved her face into the left side of his neck.

"I'm going to miss you," Keira whispered as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you too," he whispered back. "Don't worry, if anythin' starts to go wrong in this town, I'll try to come back to save you."

"Thank you."

Samos stepped over to the driver's seat as Keira pulled away from Marlin and began wiping her eyes with her hands. Samos stepped towards Marlin, holding out his right hand. Marlin moved towards him as well, and grabbed his right hand with his left, shaking his hand tightly.

"I'll be seein' you around," Marlin said towards Samos. "Watch over your daughter alright? She can be a handful."

"I cannot thank you enough for everything you've done," Samos said. "If you ever need help with something, I'll be willing to help."

"Thanks." Marlin took his hand back. "I want the two of you to take care of yourselves okay? Don't go around doin' anything stupid."

"We won't," Keira answered, tears still glimmering in her eyes.

Marlin looked towards Keira standing there with tears in her eyes and remembered a woman who looked the same way he had met years ago. A stupid grin crossed his face as he looked towards Keira, and began to remember the woman he had met so many years ago. The strange thing was how much Keira looked like her and sometimes acted like her.

_I know a kid like you will be fine._ Marlin closed his eyes for a long moment. _And I know I'll be back to get you Keira, I'm not going to let you rot away in this city._

Marlin moved back into the zoomer and started the engine. He let it run for a few moments before he stepped on the gas, and moved the shift stick forward. The zoomer moved forward, sending him out of the garage and off into the night sky. As he left, a cold breeze hit Keira as she stood there, watching where he had gone.

"Do you think we'll see him again Daddy?" Keira asked, looking towards the dark sky.

"I hope we do," Samos answered, wrapping his arm around his daughter. "He helped you a great deal didn't he?"

"Yes." Keira nodded.

"Then I'm sure you will." Samos smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small hut on the edge of Dead Town a light flickered on. Geitho walked over towards the small hut with the bottle containing Jak's dark side in his right hand. As he walked into the small hut, Veger moved out from the back of the hut with a smile on his face.

"Is it done?" Veger asked, gripping his cane.

"Yes," Geitho answered, moving the bottle up towards Veger. "Now remember my half of the deal, you must supply us with Light Eco."

"As promised," Veger said, moving his right hand to a barrel sitting on the right wall. "But remember _not_ to unleash Jak's dark side! That is my key to winning this war! Let that beast out and I won't be able to reach the Catacombs."

Geitho nodded. "I understand."

"He won't be able to live in the desert without his dark powers," Veger said with an evil laugh. "This city will belong to me."

"I do not understand why you want such a city," Geitho said, turning his back to Veger. "This place does not carry the same rich history Spargus does."

"I'm not interested in history!" Veger slammed his fist down onto a small table in front of him. "I want the power this city has! The Catacombs are the source of power and I want it!"

"You had better watch your back," Geitho said as he began to walk out of the front door. "Just because power is easily found does not mean that it can be easily handled. Do not end up like the Baron."

Veger blinked. "You'll be helping me won't you?"

Geitho turned back to face Veger. "Now that is something different. I will be willing to help you, if you help me find my other three comrades _and_ supply me with more Light Eco."

"Done!" Veger said quickly.

"What is your first plan of action?"

"I want Jak out of this city!" Veger said, slamming down his fist once more. "I'm going to use the excuse of him working with Krew and anyone else who is with Jak to kick them out! Anyone who's ever helped him will be out of this city!!"

"Huh." Geitho sighed. "Beware who you rid this city of."

"What?"

"Keep Torn and his little Underground so you have something to destroy and help the people with. After all, when you release the Metal Heads, you are going to need someone to keep the monsters back," Geitho explained. "Keep the Freedom League, and rid this city of Jak."

Veger grinned. "This is going to be the coming of the Precursors and I'm going to be the one to lead this world into the light!"

* * *

R&R please! 


	24. The Ocean

I don't own Jak and Daxter or any of its characters. I only own Krane, Overture/Schorn, Geitho, Victern, and Marco.

Thank you to **Liz, Mai Blade, **and **Zen-chan** for reviewing! This is the last chapter so please check out the A/N at the very bottom!

Enjoy!

* * *

One month.

It had been one month since everything between Jinx and Krane had happened, and Krane remained in Jak's world. For some reason, Krane couldn't bring herself to go back up to Overture's room; she just wanted to stay with Jinx for a while longer before she finally returned home. And through being here in this world, she had finally decided that she wasn't going to tell anyone, not even Jinx, about her leaving.

Jak still hadn't told anyone about Geitho and what he had done, and no one had noticed because he didn't have to use his dark side anymore now that he wasn't fighting. Jak, nowadays, had managed to get himself a house not too far away from Jinx's and was living a slow paced life with Daxter by his side. Life for him seemed to be going rather smoothly.

"Krane!" Jinx called. "Krane!"

"What?" Krane answered.

Krane sat on the couch of their living room, watching TV while Jinx run around the house, looking for something. He wanted to get dressed up a bit for a small dinner he and Torn were going to go on for the organization of the Freedom League.

"Where's my white dress shirt?" Jinx yelled.

"It should be in your dresser!" Krane answered back, raising her right eyebrow at the same time. "Unless you moved it _again_."

"Never mind! I found it!!"

Jinx then walked down the stairs, buttoning up his dress shirt as he did so. With that done, he propped up his collar and moved the black tie around his neck. He walked over towards Krane, playing with his tie as he moved towards her and gently kissed her.

The relationship between Jinx and Krane had grown a lot stronger. They hadn't been intimate yet, even though Jinx had tried a few times, and but other then that they had been talking a lot more then usual, mostly in the middle of the night. They had gone out once in the month that had passed but Torn had separated the two of them because Krane refused to join the Freedom Guard. Krane was now an informant for the new guard, while Jinx became the demolition expert for the guard.

"Be careful alright," Krane said as Jinx continued to lean into her face. "Don't do nothin' stupid."

"I won't." Jinx kissed her once more. "What are you gonna be doin'?"

Krane pushed Jinx away gently. "I'm going down to the Naughty Ottsel. I wanna have a drink before I go on that little field trip with Torn tomorrow."

"Right, right." Jinx nodded and began messing with his tie once more.

The field trip Krane was referring to was a small trip Torn had planed for her and Ashelin to go on to Dead Town in order to look for some artifact Samos had told him about. Krane really didn't _want_ to go, but _needing_ to go was a different matter.

"I'll be back later baby," Jinx said as he finished tying his tie. "Have fun without me okay?"

"I will." Krane smiled. "Take an umbrella, it's raining."

Jinx walked over to the window and pulled the blinds back. "Oh yeah huh. I'll grab that old crappy one."

"Take the good one," Krane insisted, not taking her eyes off of the TV. "I really don't need the other one."

"Fine." Jinx walked over to the front door and Krane quickly stood as well. "See ya later! Don't wait up too long for me!"

"I won't!"

Jinx walked out of the house, locking the door behind himself as he did. After a few moments, Krane stood up and grabbed the umbrella by the door. She unlocked the door, and walked outside into the rain to head down to the Naughty Ottsel. The umbrella opened as she stepped out, revealing the many holes in the blue umbrella.

_Damn._ Krane hung her head for a moment. _I need to buy a new umbrella before I leave._

xXx

When Krane arrived at the Naughty Ottsel, she found only Tess and Jak sitting there. She walked over to the bar and sat down to see Jak hanging his head as he moved a glass around in his right hand.

"What's wrong?" Krane asked as Tess began making her a drink.

"Nothing." Jak sighed.

"He won't talk to anyone," Tess whispered to Krane.

Krane's eyes widened. What if her being here had done something more to the time line? Thinking that she had done something more, Krane grabbed Jak's shoulder and forced him to look at her. He blinked, but before he could ask her what she wanted, she pulled him a bit, telling him that she wanted to go to outside.

"We'll be right back," Jak said to Tess.

"Alright," she answered as she blinked.

Jak and Krane walked out of the bar and outside where Krane opened up the umbrella once more. The two of them stood there together while the rain fell through the rips of the umbrella, and hit the side of Jak's face.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Krane asked. She _needed_ to know. She had to know if she had messed up the time line.

"Why do you need to know?" Jak asked, crossing his arms.

"There's been a lot of weird shit going on here lately Jak," Krane answered as she looked around. "I've been trying to do research about what's going on but I need to know if anything weird is happening. Please Jak; tell me if something _that bad_ has been happening to you."

Jak sighed. He hadn't told anyone about what had happened to his dark side, and after Marlin had told him not to, he had been trying to keep quiet about it. The whole issue had bothered him especially since he always told Daxter his problems but he figured telling Krane would take some of the weight off of his shoulders.

"My dark side is gone," Jak said, turning away from Krane.

"What?"

"He was taken," Jak answered. "I don't know how but some guy…some guy stole him from me and I'm not gonna stop until I find him and get my powers back!"

_Time,_ Krane's eyes widened as her stomach flipped, _is lost. I have to go back tonight before anything else is screwed up. Maybe if I leave, things will go back to normal…_

"If you need me to help," Krane placed her hand on Jak's right shoulder, "I'll do anything I can."

"Just don't tell anyone," Jak said with a nervous laugh.

"I won't," Krane answered with a laugh. "Just tell me when you need my help and I'll be there," she lied.

"Thanks," Jak said, a sigh following after.

She had to leave _soon_.

xXx

Late night had finally fallen onto Haven City, and everyone was deep into the sleep that they would need for the next day. Everyone, expect for Krane. She was sitting up in bed with her feet hanging over the bed while the rain pounded down on the ceiling above her.

The rain outside had picked up more then it had before and a cold wind was starting to blow against the houses. As Krane sat there on the bed, the darkness from outside moved into the room, and without any light, the room became a pitch-dark room where only Krane's outline could be seen.

Jinx had arrived home only hours ago and was now asleep with a deep redness on his face from his drinking. Krane turned around to Jinx to see how good-looking he was to her when he was sleeping. She grinned, looking at how innocent he looked but her smile faded as she turned back around to the window.

_I'm leaving now._ She thought as she began to cry. _I have to leave now Jinx, and I'm sorry we fell in love like this. I really didn't want to fall in love…but…_She shook her head. _It doesn't matter. This will all be over in a few minutes._

This place where Krane was sitting had been her home for two longs years and no matter how much she denied it, she was going to miss it. She was going to miss everyone who lived here and just being here but she knew she had to go home in order to make sure that the people she cared about would be all right.

_Will they remember me?_ Krane asked herself as she lowered her head. _Will Jinx remember me, even if I go through that damn portal? Or will it be like I never existed here in the first place?_

Krane's tears began to pick up as she leaned forward and gripped the covers underneath her and Jinx. A part of her was just too attached to this world and didn't want to leave it but the more and more she thought about it, she finally realized something. Was she only here because she loved Jinx so much? Was that the only reason she didn't want to leave?

_Jinx._ Krane brought her hand to her face and covered her eyes.

Things within the time line Krane knew of had taken one small turn, and that small turn had seemed to lead to Jak losing his dark side. Everything had fallen apart and Krane knew it was her fault for staying in this world as long as she had. She had no idea how much worse things were going to get, so she knew that she had to leave now before she infected anything else.

When Krane talked to Samos about what had happened when she had saved Jinx from the fall from the Palace, he couldn't give an explanation. No one knew who the strange man was whom Krane said she had seen, nor the man Sig claimed to see in the Underport. There was someone here who wasn't supposed to be, and Krane was determined to fix it.

The feelings inside of Krane soon began to overwhelm her and she suddenly became lost inside of them. Krane stood up and slipped on her shoes before she ran out of the room and down the stairs. Her hand reached out for the front door, and without another thought she grabbed the door, opened it, and ran out into the rain.

As the rain hit her, Krane stopped in front of her door for a moment, trying to catch her breath from the quick movements she had just gone through. She turned around quickly, grabbing the handle as if she was going to open it and go back in but she stopped.

_If I go back in now, I'll destroy the time line._ Krane told herself. _Jinx doesn't deserve to live in a world like that._

White air puffed up in front of Krane's face from the cold wind blowing around and fighting with her heated breath. Watching it rise up as rain poured down her face, she was reminded of Overture.

Overture had died trying to protect the time line and had done everything he could. Overture had even pushed Krane away in order to make sure everything would work out like it was supposed to.

_Who am I?_ Krane took her hand away from the front door. _Who am I to destroy what Overture worked so hard at? He died for this, the least I could do, is go home._

Krane tore herself away from the front door of the house she and Jinx once shared, and ran as fast as she could down to the Palace. Her heart was pounding away in her chest the whole time she ran, mostly from how nervous she was about the whole thing. Her legs seemed to be pulling her forward and her arms moved back and forth at her side, allowing her to run faster.

_This is the day!_ Krane repeated in her head. _I'm finally going home where I belong! I don't care what anyone says! That's where I belong!_

Before Krane knew it, she was standing in front of the Baron's tower. She ran into the main room and over to the elevator that had been fixed thanks to Torn and his Freedom League members. Once the elevator began to move, Krane bent over onto her knees in order to catch her breath.

"This is stupid," Krane said between pants. "So very stupid."

"Here are my rainy melodies; here are the songs I listened while the rain pounded down beside me as I waited for you to return."

"What?" Krane stood up and looked up to where the elevator traveled.

The song Marco had written had suddenly begun to playing. The melody began to fill the elevator, and echo through it as tears began to flow down Krane's face once more, over old dried rivers.

"Marco!" Krane called out. "Marco!!"

She did want to go home. She wanted to be back with her band and live in the world she had grown up in for twenty long years. Marco's voice made her miss seeing his face, and that's all she wanted. She just wanted to see everyone again, and produce music once more.

"It's the stars I trust to watch over you. It's the stars that I asked to protect you. It's the stars that whisper about you. And it's the stars that tell me you're there."

The elevator doors opened, allowing Krane to bolt out towards Overture's room. The song kept getting louder, and louder the closer and closer she got to it and when she finally reached Overture's room, she could see that the doors were open.

"Marco," Krane whispered.

Krane stepped closer towards the door and as she stepped into his room, she could see that the computer was playing her disc. She ran over to the computer and saw a small button in the corner of the screen that read, "Home".

"Everything's ready," Krane said out loud. "I'm going home."

"Now that I'm standing here looking back at you, I see those stars in your eyes. I know now that my stars I prayed on were you. You are my shining, beautiful star."

Krane walked over to the computer and moved the mouse over to the side of the screen that said, "Home". Taking a deep breath inwards, Krane pushed down on the right mouse button, triggering the "home" button.

The moment the button was pushed, the screen changed to a large Warp Gate that engulfed the screen entirely. The middle of the Warp Gate became a red color, just as Krane had seen before, and the substance in the middle began rippling the more and more Krane looked at it.

"You are my shining star, and I cannot wait to finally see you. I love you."

"I'm sorry," Krane whispered.

Without a second thought, Krane backed up a bit and made a quick sprint towards the Warp Gate. She jumped as high as she could, and went right through the Wrap Gate, and onto the other side.

xXx

When Krane arrived on the other side of the Wrap Gate, she found herself standing in her recording room once more. She turned back around to look at the Wrap Gate, but as she turned around, the Warp Gate disappeared, and two discs fell down out of the air where it had once been.

"Marco!!" Krane called out. "Marco!! Where are you!?"

The door in front of the door opened, and Marco walked in, looking as normal as ever. The moment his eyes landed on Krane, they widened, and he ran over to her, wrapping his arm around her tightly.

"We've been looking for you for over a month!" he said as he began to cry. "Where have you been?"

"It's alright," Krane said as she began to cry as well. "I just…took a break that's all."

"Don't ever do it again!"

"I won't!" Krane rubbed her face next to Marco's. "I won't."

Marco pulled away from her, and grabbed her head in his hands. He looked at her with tears falling down his eyes when she realized something. She turned her head to the recording booth to see the thin barrier of glass separating the rooms from one another. There in the glass she could see her own reflection.

"What's wrong?" Marco asked.

The reflection looking back towards her was the one who she hadn't seen in two years. The facial features she had gained in Jak's world had disappeared; she was back to her normal, human self.

"It happened so quickly," Krane whispered, still looking at the mirror.

"I know you were just gone!" Marco said, causing Krane to look back at Marco. "We had no idea where you went or anything!"

Krane looked back towards Marco. "Nothing like that will happen again alright?" she said as she hugged him once more. "Not ever again."

xXx

Only six hours had passed since Krane had come back to the real world, and she found herself standing on a beach, looking out towards the ocean. The discs that would allow her back into Jak's world sat in her pocket as they once were before only this time, Krane had no intention of using them like she had before. From what she knew, the discs would remain a secret forever.

_Jinx._ Krane thought.

The wind blew over the ocean waters of the Pacific Ocean while Krane stood near the shore with tears still in her eyes. There were children running around her, and people flying their kites, telling her that she was truly back in her own world. Haven City did not have beaches like this, and Haven City did not have gentle breezes like this.

No one remembered Schorn. She had only been missing for a month, and had been declared a runaway until now. Broken Mystics were just as poor as ever, only in the month that Krane had been missing they had gained a contract with a new, larger record label.

Out of everything that had happened, Krane felt a burning sensation tearing away at her inside. She missed Jinx out of everything. She missed seeing his face and hearing his voice but as she stood on the edge of the beach, she knew that she had made the right choice. This was where she belonged, no matter where her heart wanted to be, this was her true home.

Krane moved her hand out to the ocean, stretching it as far out as she could towards the horizon. Her fingers moved over the horizon line, trying to touch it and move it to straighten it out.

_I do want to see you._ Krane thought, tears coming back to her eyes. _Jinx, I wish I could straighten out the ocean so I…I could see you. Just on the other side of this damn ocean, if only you were that close. If only you were real._

Krane fell down to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself as she began crying once more. She had finished her mission, she had returned in her own world but things didn't feel right. Something was missing here, something she could never have back, and that pain was tearing away at her inside.

"Jinx," Krane whimpered.

xXx

Meanwhile, Veger was back at the small hut on the outskirts of Dead Town once more with Geitho and the white haired man who had helped to carry Overture's body. They were standing around the small table with another barrel of White Eco standing in the corner.

"Another barrel as promised," Veger said, moving his head towards the barrel. "Now tell me, what have you discovered about the Precursor Monks?"

"There is one who is willing to work with you," Geitho said. "Her name is Seem, and she is willing to help you, as long as you say that it is about the Death Star."

"Excellent." Veger smiled. As Veger looked around, he spotted the new man standing in the corner of the room. "I see you've found another comrade."

"Yes." Geitho nodded. "Allow me to introduce my second in command, Victren."

The white haired man, now known as Victren stepped forward with a large grin across his face. Veger analyzed his body and found that it was strange that his eyes were tightly closed. How someone could see with their eyes closed was something Veger couldn't understand but didn't _want_ to understand.

"I have heard a lot about you Veger," Victren said with a slight nod of his head. "I hope you prove to help us as much as we have helped you."

"Don't worry," Veger answered with a slight laugh. "Jak will be out of this city in the course of eleven months, and that is when my plain can finally move into place! This world will finally be mine!"

"Yes," Geitho nodded and turned away from the Count. "Come Victren, we have someone we have to see as well."

"Fine." Veger shook his head back and forth.

Geitho and Victren moved away from Veger after picking up the small barrel of Eco, and walked out of the small hut and into Dead Town. They walked forward a bit, until Geitho stopped walking, and turned around to his teammate who was holding the Eco.

"What?" Victren asked.

"I was just wondering, that is all," Geitho answered as he looked up towards the night sky.

"About?"

"Our revenge on the Precursors." Geitho sighed. "We are still missing our other three members, our portal to our world, and the key. We still have so much to do before the warrior from the desert arrives."

"Do not worry!" Victren said with a loud laugh that worried Geitho enough to turn around to him. "We will find everything before the time comes, and we will use the Death Star to finally kill the Precursors."

Geitho looked away once more. "Perhaps you are right."

"Now let us get back to the desert before we get stuck here," Victren said, moving the barrel on his back.

xXx

Krane was now sitting up in her bed, the bedroom she had missed. She looked out of the window, down towards the busy city below her and let out a large sigh. A part of her was happy to be home, while the other part of her missed Haven City.

The sounds of cars flying by her fourth floor apartment, and people walking by made her finally feel at home, and she closed her eyes for a moment. She could hear the people in the apartment above her fighting as always, and horns honking away as lights flashed next to her window.

_I think I'll be okay._ Krane thought, looking up towards the dark sky. _Jinx, if you can allow me, I'm sorry and I think I'll be okay here so don't worry._

After a long pause after her thought, Krane finally fell back into her bed and let the sounds of the city woo her to sleep. She pulled the covers up to her chin and thought about how only hours ago she was in a strange world and now she had finished her mission, she was home.

Automatic Melody

The End

* * *

_LEGAL:_

_Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Jak II, Jak 3, Jak X: Combat Racing ©2001, 2002, 2003, and 2005 Naughty Dog and Sony Computer Entertainment. Jak, Daxter, and all related characters and locales are all the property of SCE and Naughty Dog, Inc. This work is a work of fiction. Names, characters, locales, etc. are either derived from fiction or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to other games, books, or films is purely coincidental._

_The lyrics from the following songs: "Time is on my side"-Rolling Stones, _

"_Beautiful"-The Go-Go's_

_Do not belong to me, but their original creators. Do not use without permission._

_I own the song, "The Stars" do not use without permission of the author._

_The characters: Krane "Kathryn Rose", Overture/Schorn, Slain, Geitho, Victern, Marco, Meter, and Marlin all belong me and cannot be used without permission.  
_

**A/N**: Wow this is finally over. To be honest, I finished this months ago it just took me forever to post it. ; sorry about that. I really, really didn't like how it ended, but I feel that my faithful readers deserve to know what happened, and though this is a bit old I feel it fits the atmosphere of the previous chapters. I hope all of you really enjoyed reading the end, you guys have kept me going for a while now and I owe you all a great big thank you.

Out of all of my characters, I loved Overture the most. His character was deep, mysterious, and all the secrets of his past have not been explained just quite yet.

There's a start of a sequel sitting here on my computer…but I don't know if I'll be putting it up. I really don't know if I'll ever finish it but a part of me really thinks I should because there are so many loose ends in this story. There are new villains, new problems, and time line issues that make the story long and complicated. Perhaps I'll do it this summer.

Anyways, thank you all for reading this! I never thought I'd get this many sweet reviews on something!

Once again thank you all!

"I am not going to fight my fate; instead, I will assist it."

-Overture


End file.
